Aurorastar's Storm
by Lunarsparks
Summary: Aurorastar leads SunClan along with eight other Clans by the lake. She only wants to lead her Clan in peace and happiness, but she knows that cannot happen. Darkness is threatening to eternally shroud and destroy SunClan. Aurorastar's leadership is questioned, and she is left to face some of the most difficult challenges a Clan leader has ever had to face.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and thanks to whoever reads it! I want to point out that this story is based on an rp (role play) I had with my friends. There are a LOT of cats in SunClan because of this. So sorry if this is hard for my readers, and the Allegiances will be posted in the next chapter**

**Thanks!**

Prologue

The moon shined upon the lush green grass covering the ground. Its beaming glow searched the ground, bright and aware. The sky, however, was black with not a single star upon its dark pelt.

A warm breeze blew, disturbing the grass and tall trees in the distance. Yet another disturbance came along, though not natural.

A white cat whose pelt shined as brightly as the moonlight padded from the shadows. His ice blue eyes were wide and alert. His pelt prickled with fear when another pair of ominous yellow eyes appeared from the black depths behind him.

"Froststar. You are a courageous and strong cat, yet now you show fear just at the surprising sight of me. What is bothering you?" The yellow eyes blinked once, and a black she cat padded out of the shadows.

"My apologies, Blackflower." Froststar dipped his broad head. "I just wasn't expecting company tonight."

"Hopefully you don't mind it." Blackflower sat down next to the white tom. "What is bothering you?"

Froststar starred at his paws. "I fear for SunClan. Ever since I have died, I have seen the dark clouds of evil begin to shroud over SunClan. I don't know whether or not Aurorastar is ready."

Blackflower's bright yellow eyes gave Froststar a firm glare. "Aurorastar was your deputy. I was there when you chose her. You made a wonderful choice. Aurorastar was ready to lay her life down for SunClan ever since she was a kit. She is wise, and though young, she has much to offer SunClan through her leadership, including her strength. Do not doubt her or SunClan."

"Listen to her, Froststar." Another voice arose nearby, and a dainty looking light brown tabby she cat came forth. Her green eyes shined with wisdom, and her pelt sparkled like fresh rain on leaves.

"Morningstar," Blackflower greeted the she cat. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Nor did I you," Morningstar replied. She flicked one of her tufty ears. "Froststar, I too have seen the darkness surrounding SunClan. It layers over their life, threatening to kill at any moment. SunClan will face many evils and challenges. Darkness will arise, and cats will die. Aurorastar will face challenges that no Clan leader should ever have to deal with." When glancing at Froststar's flashing eyes, she added, "StarClan can do nothing about this."

"I know," Froststar growled.

Blackflower rested her tail on Froststar's shoulder. "None of us want this to happen, but this darkness is too strong for us to stop. We can only help to guide their paws in the right direction."

"Let us hope SunClan will actually survive." Froststar suddenly glared at Morningstar. She was gazing at her paws nervously.

"You have known about this darkness. Long enough to warn them, haven't you?"

Morningstar starred at Froststar, her gaze firm. "Yes, but I honestly did not know what it was nor how it had come to be. I did not want to send false alarms. I needed to be sure."

"Well, we are definitely sure enough now!" Froststar bristled his fur, hackles raised in anger.

"Froststar!" Blackflower snapped. "This is not Morningstar's fault!"

Froststar gave the black she cat a look, but let his fur lie flat. His gaze grew somber.

"I know. I just... don't want the Clan I love to fall."

Morningstar's eyes grew warm. "We will not let them fall. I will lay down my soul to protect them if I have to." Her head turned to the shining moon, who was watching their conversation intently.

"SunClan is strong."


	2. Allegiances

**Hey everyone! Here are the allegiances for SunClan. I know SunClan is super big, but it's only because it was based on the role play. Because SunClan was so big, I only posted the leader, deputy, and medicine cat for the other Clans. **

**Allegiances**

**SunClan**

**Leader: Aurorastar- gold, white, and silver patched she cat with deep blue eyes. **

**Siblings- Eclipsewing**

**Deputy: Nightglow- white she cat with shapes of blue-gray, gold, and black fur along her pelt and yellow eyes. **

**Siblings- Bluefire**

**Medicine cat: Starwhisper- black she cat with white specks and brilliant green eyes. **

**Siblings- Bluemoon and Moonkit**

**Apprentice- Birchpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eclipsewing- black, silver, and white patched she cat with golden eyes. **

**Siblings- Aurorastar**

**Dapplecloud- dappled golden, white, and light brown she cat with blue eyes. **

**Siblings- Brambleblaze**

**Nightheart- sleek black she cat with piercing amber eyes. **

**Silverblaze- muscular gray tom with amber eyes. **

**Apprentice- Ravenpaw**

**Searose- pretty blue-gray she cat with sea green eyes. **

**Siblings- Nightsun**

**Bluegalaxy- blue-gray she cat with white spots and blue eyes. **

**Siblings- Dragonclaw**

**Tigerlilly- ginger tabby she cat with yellow eyes. **

**Siblings- Moonshine**

**Wolfsong- silver and dark gray tabby she cat with ice blue eyes. **

**Dragonclaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and long claws. **

**Siblings- Bluegalaxy**

**Stoneclaw- light gray tabby tom with white paws and pale green eyes. **

**Leopardsun- pale yellow she cat with golden spots and amber eyes. **

**Eaglefeather- long-legged orange tom with pale blue eyes. **

**Bluemoon- dark blue-gray she cat with deep blue eyes. **

**Siblings- Starwhisper and Moonkit**

**Nightsun- black tom with golden paws, ears, and eyes. **

**Siblings- Searose**

**Tigerfang- tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes. **

**Siblings- Fireleaf**

**Seaserpent- brown she cat with blue-green eyes. **

**Lionstrike- muscular dark gray tom with silver stripes and brilliant blue eyes. **

**Siblings- Cheetahpaw**

**Bluefire- blue-gray tom with blazing amber eyes. **

**Siblings- Nightglow**

**Moonshine- silver and white tom with green eyes. **

**Siblings- Tigerlilly**

**Rainfall- handsome gray tom with brilliant blue eyes. **

**Apprentice- Cheetahpaw**

**Honeysplash- golden brown she cat with amber eyes. **

**Playingbreeze- small gray and white she cat with sparkling blue eyes. **

**Sunsplash- light ginger she cat with yellow eyes. **

**Brambleblaze- handsome tabby tom with amber eyes. **

**Siblings- Dapplecloud**

**Nightclaw- black and white tom with green eyes. **

**Redpalm- dark ginger tom with white streaks and hazel eyes. **

**Blackwhisker- black and brown spotted tom with blue eyes. **

**Silvertail- black tabby tom with gray tail and yellow eyes. **

**Fireleaf- large ginger tom with green eyes. **

**Siblings- Tigerfang**

**Apprentices:**

**Cheetahpaw: golden she cat with black spots and emerald eyes. **

**Siblings: Lionstrike**

**Ravenpaw: sleek black she cat with white paws and pale green eyes. **

**Birchpaw- pale brown she cat with black streaks and green eyes. **

**Queens:**

**Waterfall- light blue-gray she cat with white paws and blue eyes. **

**Caring for Stormkit, Rainkit, Thunderkit, and Lightningkit**

**Ravenecho- pretty black she cat with blue eyes. Caring for Tigerkit and Nightkit. Foster kits: Skykit and Mistkit**

**Crystalclaw- white she cat with ice blue eyes. Caring for Nightclaw's kits: Jewelkit, Dustykit, and Iriskit**

**Viperfire- black tabby she cat with piercing green eyes. Caring for Ravenkit. **

**Petalblossom- ginger, black, and white she cat with bright blue eyes. Expecting Silverblaze's kits **

**Kits: **

**Stormkit- dark gray she cat with golden ears and eyes. **

**Rainkit- light gray she cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes. **

**Lightningkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes. **

**Thunderkit- black tom with amber eyes. **

**Tigerkit- black she cat with golden streaks and amber eyes**

**Nightkit- black she cat with white spots and amber eyes. **

**Mistkit- silver tabby she cat with green eyes. (Without parents)**

**Siblings- Skykit**

**Skykit- black and white tom with sky blue eyes. (Without parents)**

**Siblings- Mistkit**

**Jewelkit- russet colored she cat with white paws and blue-gray eyes. **

**Siblings- Iriskit and Dustykit**

**Iriskit- pale gray she cat with light purple eyes. **

**Siblings- Jewelkit and Dustykit**

**Dustykit- black and white tom with amber eyes. **

**Siblings- Iriskit and Jewelkit**

**Redkit- red-brown tom with amber eyes. (Without parents)**

**Moonkit- silver she cat with bright blue eyes. (Without parents)**

**Siblings- Bluemoon and Starwhisper**

**Willowkit- silver she cat with soft fur and blue eyes. **

**Ravenkit- black she cat with silver spots on face and amber eyes. **

**Swiftkit- lithe black and white she cat with green eyes. (Without parents)**

**Berrykit- cream colored she cat with light blue eyes. (Without parents)**

**StormClan:**

**Leaders: Lightstar- huge white tom with yellow patches and golden eyes. **

**Loststar- dark gray she cat with black swirls covering her fur. **

**Medicine cat- Shiningheart- white she cat with brilliant blue eyes. **

**NightClan:**

**Leader: Cosmicstar- gray and white she cat with violet eyes. **

**Deputy- Starheart- black and silver she cat with golden eyes. **

**Medicine cat- Ambersong- pretty ginger tabby she cat with green eyes. **

**CloudClan:**

**Leader: Blazingstar- dark brown tabby tom with big black paws and amber eyes. **

**Deputy- Coalpelt- smoky gray-black tom with amber eyes. **

**Medicine cat- Cinderclaw- gray tabby tom with half a tail and blue eyes. **

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: Leafstar- light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear. **

**Deputy- Yellowtail- light brown she cat with yellow eyes. **

**Medicine cat- Wishflower- pretty tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. **

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader: Darkstar- huge black tom with blazing amber eyes. **

**Deputy- Foxclaw- battered looking dark ginger she cat with amber eyes. **

**Medicine cat- Hawkswoop- tabby tom with yellow eyes. **

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: Owlstar- broad shouldered dark brown tom with wide, amber eyes. **

**Deputy- Shadefoot- dark gray she cat. **

**Medicine cat- Fallenbranch- light brown she cat with darker brown streaks. **

**WindClan:**

**Leader: Snowstar- white tom with dark gray eyes. **

**Deputy: Reedfang- red-brown tabby tom with green eyes. **

**Medicine cat: Birdwing- small tabby and white she cat. **


	3. Chapter One

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a clan meeting!"

Aurorastar's voice rang throughout the SunClan camp as she leaped onto the high ledge just outside her den. Her glossy pelt rippled, shining of gold, silver, and white. Her deep blue eyes shined, for it was time to welcome four new apprentices into SunClan.

Aurorastar smiled as Ravenecho trotted out of the nursery, her black fur gleaming in the morning sun. Her two kits, Tigerkit and Nightkit, leaped after her, their pelts smooth and glossy like the morning dew. Every young cat wanted to look grand for their apprentice ceremonies. Skykit and Mistkit were not far behind. Aurorastar was glad the kits were in such high spirits. Their mother, Fallowfoot, had died when the kits were only three moons old, and they had never met their father, Sagefur. Fortunately, Ravenecho had been happy to care for the kits in their last few moons of kit-hood.

Skykit raced ahead of the others in a flash of black and white fur. Mistkit, his sister, rolled her green eyes, but couldn't contain her excitement. She skipped around, her silver tabby fur bristling, then fell in next to Nightkit. Nightkit, who's pelt looked like the night sky, was quite mature for her age. Her sister, Tigerkit, was more enthusiastic, and began showing off her golden stripes over her black silky fur.

Aurorastar flicked her tail. She loved bringing new apprentices into the clan, and these were the first in this season of greenleaf.

A warm breeze blew through the camp, running through each cat's fur. The cats of SunClan gathered, their warm eyes resting on the kits. Aurorastar noticed a few pairs of eyes flashing with ambition, obviously hoping they could be the mentors of the new apprentices. Many cats of SunClan wanted to show their skills by mentoring an apprentice, but their were only so many apprentices to go around to each cat.

_SunClan is growing stronger_, Aurorastar thought. _We have had many new warriors and kits these past few seasons._

Aurorastar realized that now all eyes were fixed on her. As leader, it was her job to perform these ceremonies.

The four kits sat in front of her, their eyes shining with respect for their leader. When Aurorastar had first become leader, the clan had shown her little respect. "They will soon, you'll see," her sister, Eclipsewing, had said. "They just need to know how intelligent and strong you are first."

_Eclipsewing was right_, Aurorastar thought with hope.

"It is time to welcome four new young apprentices into the clan!" Aurorastar started, her voice echoing through the camp. "Mistkit, Skykit, Tigerkit, and Nightkit have finally reached their sixth moon." Aurorastar beckoned the four young cats forward with a flick of her tail. "Mistkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Dapplecloud."

The young she cat rose to her paws, her blue eyes shining and cream, gold, and light brown fur gleaming, and daintily trotted over to her apprentice. The two she cats touched noses, then sat down side by side in front of the crowd.

"Dapplecloud, you are young, but your great warrior skill has proven yourself worthy of an apprentice," Aurorastar mewed, giving Dapplecloud a friendly glance. Dapplecloud dipped her head, half proud, half embarrassed.

Skykit was next. "Skykit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Nightheart." Aurorastar flicked her golden tail at a sleek black she cat, who walked forward to her apprentice cheerfully. "Nightheart, you have been a loyal SunClan warrior, and I believe you will make us proud of you and Skypaw." Nightheart gave a respectful nod and sat next to Dapplecloud with Skypaw.

Tigerkit and Nightkit rushed forward, ignoring Ravenecho's words to be patient. Aurorastar's eyes sparkled with amusement. _These two have gotten into much mischief as kits, and it's time they had a mentor to watch over them._

"Tigerkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Searose." The shy blue furred she cat padded forward and quietly touched noses with Tigerpaw. Aurorastar had hoped that with an apprentice of her own, Searose would open up more to SunClan and teach Tigerpaw all there is to know as a warrior.

"Searose, you have warrior skill and great intelligence. I hope you will make Tigerpaw just as great of a warrior," Aurorastar said, flicking an ear. The Clan looked please with Aurorastar's choices so far. They were all popular cats, and friendly among the Clan.

Nightkit began looking impatient. Aurorastar rested her tail on her shoulder. "And Nightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Bluegalaxy." The blue and white she cat rushed forward, her muscles rippling. Bluegalaxy had been very eager to prove herself, so Aurorastar had hoped having an apprentice would satisfy some of her ambition.

"Bluegalaxy, you have made SunClan proud many times over, and I know you will make us proud again of you and Nightpaw." Bluegalaxy looked proud from her leader's words, and sat beside the other mentors, keeping one blue eye on Nightpaw, who crouched next to her.

"Mistpaw! Skypaw! Tigerpaw! Nightpaw!" the Clan cheered, rising to their paws. Mistpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, while Skypaw puffed out his chest. Tigerpaw and Nightpaw smiled and took in all the praises being shot at them.

_Soon, they will know that being an apprentice means more than just fun_, Aurorastar thought. _Being an apprentice means to care and work through training to become a warrior, along with helping the Clan._

Aurorastar dismissed the meeting, sitting on Brightledge and watching her Clan. The new mentors took their apprentices out to see the territory. Ravenecho joined a hunting patrol with Leopardsun, her friend, and Eaglefeather, a young orange tabby tom who became a warrior no less than a moon ago.

Nightglow, the deputy, was deep in conversation with Starwhisper, the medicine cat. The deputy's white fur sparkled, and the colorful shapes on her fur stood out like a leaf on a snowdrift. Starwhisper had sleek black fur with white specks, and her green eyes sparkled with the strange presence of StarClan. It with the medicine cat's role to heal the Clan and share with StarClan, the Clan's warrior ancestors.

Aurorastar noticed that the deputy and medicine cat were talking rather urgently; the words were obviously not for all ears. Aurorastar leaped down to join them. Starwhisper welcomed Aurorastar with a flick of her tail when she saw her leader.

"We were just about to come see you," Starwhisper mewed quietly.

"We have news from the dawn patrol this morning," Nightglow added.

"Why don't we take this conversation into my den," Aurorastar said, noticing a few pairs of curious eyes watching them.

Starwhisper and Nightglow nodded, and Aurorastar led them into her den, sitting down comfortably on her soft moss nest in the corner. Her den was a small cave in the wall of the stone hallow camp. Lichen grew over the doorway of the den, creating privacy for the leader. Soft sand lay on the floor of the den, and Starwhisper and Nightglow sat comfortably in it.

"So, what news do you bring?" Aurorastar asked after a long pause. Judging by the flat ears and wide eyes, she guessed the news was rather important.

"The dawn patrol found traces of strange scent on our territory," Nightglow said quickly. "The faint trace of blood was also detected."

"Was it from one of our cats?" Aurorastar asked urgently. She now realized why her deputy and medicine cat looked so worried and anxious.

"No cat of SunClan has any wounds at the moment, and it definitely wasn't prey blood," Starwhisper pointed out. "It could have been rogues fighting amongst themselves."

"Whatever it is, it's aggressive," Nightglow growled. Her tail lashed, but Aurorastar guessed that it was from more than just anger.

"You're right, Nightglow," Aurorastar said. "We will keep extra precaution in patrols and check for any traces of rogue or blood scent."

The two cats nodded, although Nightglow didn't look entirely satisfied. _She's got to learn to respect my choices as leader._ Aurorastar sighed. Nightglow and Starwhisper left, leaving Aurorastar alone in her den.

Sudden squeals of excitement rose from the nursery nearby. It must have been Ravenkit, Willowkit, Moonkit, and Swiftkit, who were due for their apprentice ceremonies soon. Aurorastar had found amusement in the four kits. None of them were siblings, but they acted like one big group of sisters, and roamed the camp as a group. Moonkit acted as leader since her two older sisters were Starwhisper and Bluemoon, a young, but intelligent and popular warrior.

_They will be heartbroken as apprentices_, Aurorastar thought. _Being apprentices, they won't do everything together._

Aurorastar sat up, stretching her back, and trotted out of her den. She walked over to Nightsun, a young black tom with golden paws. She had been spending a lot of time with him lately, probably more than a leader should, but Aurorastar couldn't ignore the feelings of admiration for him. She knew Nightsun felt the same for her, but he didn't let anything get in the way of his feelings. He was even spending less time with his sister, Searose, to spend more with Aurorastar.

_It's not bad getting a mate_, Aurorastar thought as she greeted Nightsun with a friendly welcome. _And Nightsun isn't a bad cat. Having a mate or kits won't get in the way of my responsibilities to the Clan._

Nightsun rubbed his muzzle along hers, ignoring the eyes fixed on the two cats. Aurorastar walked over to the fresh kill pile, picking up a rabbit, and brought it back to Nightsun. The two shared it, then began grooming one another's fur.

After a while, Aurorastar found her eyes closing with exhaustion, and sleep enclosed her like a black wave.

By the time she woke, the sun was already beginning to set. Nightsun still lay beside her, deep in conversation with Tigerfang, a tabby tom. Aurorastar said good bye to Nightsun and began to walk back to her own den. Worries of her own shot at her left and right, and her head began to ache with anxiety as she settled into her nest.

_All will be fine soon,_ a voice in her head told her sympathetically.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. This was a long one, and many that I have already typed up are much shorter. Anyway, thanks to Stuffed Watermelon and Emberglade for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter Two

"Ravenpaw! Swiftpaw! Moonpaw! Willowpaw!" the Clan cheered the names of the four new apprentices. Ravenpaw smiled up to her mentor, Wolfsong, who smiled back cheerfully at her new apprentice. Swiftpaw's eyes flashed with determination, and her mentor, Tigerlilly, looked just as determined as her apprentice. Moonpaw danced around Stoneclaw, who looked excited for having his own apprentice. Willowpaw and Dragonclaw both looked eager to run out of camp to see the territory.

Mistpaw, Skypaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw rushed over to congratulate them. They had been training for about a moon now, and were excited to have new den mates. Cheetahpaw and Ravenpaw smiled. They were two moons older than Mistpaw, Skypaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw.

Aurorastar couldn't help laughing. Now there were two Ravenpaws in the camp, and there was sure to be confusion between the two.

"Can we go see the ShadowClan border?" Moonpaw asked excitedly. Stoneclaw looked a little worried.

"Er, yes, I think so," he mewed quietly, his green eyes flashing. News had spread like wild fire through the camp about the strange scents. They had seemed to be coming from the ShadowClan border, a rival Clan. However, the scents didn't really smell like ShadowClan, and Darkstar hadn't really thought much of the scents after hearing of them at the Gathering a few moon rises ago.

Stoneclaw looked over at Aurorastar, seeking permission to bring his apprentice near what could be danger. Aurorastar gave a hesitant nod. She had faith in Stoneclaw, in all her warriors, but she had a hard time ignoring the feeling and stress and worry scraping her stomach like a claw.

"Let's go!" Swiftpaw exclaimed, racing toward the entrance. Tigerlilly raced after her in a blur of dark ginger fur. The new mentors and apprentices rushed after them, and Aurorastar felt more calm when she realized they were going as a group.

"Try to have faith," a soft voice sounded behind her. Aurorastar turned to see her sister, Eclipsewing, padding toward her. She had black, silver, and white patched fur, and her golden eyes shone like the sun. She was admired by many toms in the Clan, but Eclipsewing obviously had no intentions of looking for a mate anytime soon.

"I know," Aurorastar murmured. "But whatever is out there seems to be stalking us like a fox. I am so afraid that a patrol will come in with fatal wounds, or worse."

Eclipsewing rested her black tail on her sister's shoulder. "Have confidence. Showing fear will upset the Clan. We are strong, and we will face whatever is out there with brave hearts and strong spirits. You must feel this, or SunClan will fall in fear like prey under the hunter's claws."

Aurorastar smiled. Her sister's words had always given her strength. "Sometimes I think you should have become the leader, not me. You speak with wisdom and strength that sometimes I think I don't have."

Eclipsewing's golden eyes grew serious. "Don't think that. You were chosen by SunClan and by our Clan. Froststar felt the potential in you when he chose you as deputy. Now your Clan sees it in you, and believes you will lead us through this." Her eyes softened. "I know I do."

Aurorastar buried her muzzle in her sister's shoulder fur. "Thank you. You have shown me a small light through this darkness." Her eyes shone with determination. "And I will make SunClan proud."

Eclipsewing smiled. "Good. Now why don't you come get something to eat? You haven't eaten anything yet today."

Aurorastar went to go join her sister at the fresh kill pile. Nightsun was there as well, casting Aurorastar a friendly glance, with something more. Aurorastar felt cared for and cheerful under his watch, and she shook her head when she realized that she was staring. Nightsun twitched his whiskers with amusement.

Aurorastar walked off to joined her sister, her tail flicking. She picked up a thrush and sat next to Eclipsewing, who watched Aurorastar with amusement and mischief.

"You know, cats are starting to talk," she mewed.

Aurorastar tilted her head. "About what?"

Eclipsewing rolled her eyes. "You know! You and Nightsun! If you ask me, it won't be long until you two are mates."

"What's wrong with having a mate?" Aurorastar growled, then realized she was being ridiculous. "Don't worry. We are just friends, but there is nothing wrong with liking someone that way." Aurorastar gulped down her thrush and then headed off to the entrance. "I'm going hunting!" she called over her shoulder.

"Want me to come?" Eclipsewing asked.

Aurorastar shook her head. "Thanks, but I'd rather be alone."

She headed out of camp, ears pricked, eyes alert. After getting far enough, she tasted the air. The sharp scent of squirrel clung to the air. Aurorastar slunk forward until she found the creature scuffling among the roots of a tall oak tree. She crept forward, keeping silent, until she was about a fox length away. The protection of ferns hid her while she stalked her prey. Then, she leaped forward, dispatching it with one blow to the spine before it could even squeal.

Satisfied, she picked up her prey and buried it under the fallen leaves. Tasting the air again, she suddenly picked up the sharp tang of blood.

A screech split the air, startling Aurorastar. She realized with horror that it was the cry of a cat. All thoughts of hunting forgotten, she rushed off toward the noise. Breaking through the undergrowth, she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Ravenpaw stood her ground, fur bristled in fear. Swiftpaw lay motionless on the ground, blood covering her fur. Tigerlilly and Wolfsong were furiously fighting a large fox, which must have been hungry enough to go after a cat.

Snarling with fury, Aurorastar launched herself at the fox, raking her long claws down its shoulder. It was already weak from Wolfsong and Tigerlilly, and seeing a third cat in the attack, it raced off, it's tail low in defeat. Tigerlilly and Wolfsong raced after it, hissing threateningly.

Aurorastar ran to Swiftpaw's side once the fox had disappeared. Her fur had been completely ripped off from one shoulder, and a deep wound on her chest spilled with fresh blood. Her eyes flickered open faintly.

"Aurorastar?" Swiftpaw whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Aurorastar murmured, ripping moss from the ground and laying it over Swiftpaw's wound.

"Swiftpaw attacked the fox when it jumped at me," Ravenpaw explained, her eyes still wide with shock. "But she had no training. She didn't stand a chance."

"I just wanted to be a great warrior," Swiftpaw rasped.

"And you were very brave, Swiftpaw, like a warrior," Aurorastar reassured the injured apprentice. "But don't ever again take on a fox all by yourself." By then Swiftpaw had gone unconscious, and Aurorastar wondered if the apprentice had even heard her.

Tigerlilly and Wolfsong came to Aurorastar's side, panting.

"It's been chased to the border," Wolfsong reported. Tigerlilly stared at her apprentice in horror, her eyes glazed with pain and anger.

"Go get Starwhisper," Aurorastar ordered Ravenpaw, and the black she cat shot off.

"Do you think it has been foxes invading our territory?" Wolfsong asked.

Aurorastar shook her head. "No. The scent is not fox, and if it were, we would hear their attacks." Her tail lashed. "This was nothing more than a danger passing through."

She jumped when she heard the sound of a snapping twig behind her. She unsheathed her bloody claws again, but it was just Moonpaw, Stoneclaw, Willowpaw, and Dragonclaw. They were breathing heavily, obviously from running to the scene.

"We heard cat cries and came as quick as we could," Dragonclaw gasped. His dark gray fur stood on end. "What happened?"

"Fox attack. It's gone, but Swiftpaw's wounded," Tigerlilly replied quietly.

Soon, Ravenpaw was back with Starwhisper. The medicine cat examined Swiftpaw's wound worriedly. After a long pause, Starwhisper spoke.

"She'll live, but the wound is deep, and she has lost blood," the medicine cat spoke anxiously. "We must get her to camp quickly, but very carefully."

Gently, Wolfsong and Tigerlilly hauled Swiftpaw up onto their shoulders and brought her back to camp. Their arrival brought anxious mews and horrified gasps.

"How did this happen?" Seaserpent, a brown she cat asked.

"Fox attack," Aurorastar answered. Seaserpent dug her claws into the ground, but Aurorastar quickly added, "It's gone now. Wolfsong and Tigerlilly chased it out of the territory."

Aurorastar left Starwhisper and Swiftpaw at the medicine den. She walked back to her den, pacing with worry. If the foxes came back, they would be facing more danger. If the strange scents were rogues, then maybe they were having the same trouble with the fox. What if they were stealing prey? Would the Clan starve?

Suddenly, Eclipsewing's words flashed through Aurorastar's mind. We are strong, and we will face whatever is out there with brave hearts and strong spirits. You must feel this, or SunClan will fall in fear like prey under the hunter's claws.

Aurorastar dug her claws into her moss nest. SunClan will become the claws of the mighty hunter!

**Yep, poor Swiftpaw's on the edge of the StarClan border. A moon passed, and yes, there are two Ravenpaws. I'm really sorry if that confuses anyone. Hope you liked the chapter! ^.^**


	5. Chapter Three

Sunlight shown brightly through the lichen hanging over the entrance. Aurorastar slowly opened her eyes, her jaws parting in a huge yawn. She stretched and licked her fur clean. The voices of the SunClan cats outside sounded like bird song to Aurorastar. She ambled out of the den and sat on the smooth surface of Brightledge, forcing away the urge to lie back down in her nest.

Aurorastar felt her body relax as she watched her Clan. Nightclaw and Redpalm were sharing a squirrel, while Playingbreeze and Fireleaf were slowing making there way over to join them. Cheetahpaw was in a mock battle with Skypaw, and the two apprentices scuffled along the sandy ground near the apprentice's den. Their den was a small pine tree growing at the edge of the camp. It had low hanging branches and brambles that surrounded it, creating a perfect den for smaller cats.

SunClan's camp was a hallow in the ground of a forest. It almost looked like a great cat came down from the sky and scooped out a pawfull of dirt from the ground. Large stones surrounded the camp, one of these pale gray stones being Brightledge. Brightledge lay up against a much larger stone, where the leader's den was.

Aurorastar eyed a small, abandoned looking den near the nursery. A hint of grief struck her when seeing this. It was the elder's den, though currently empty. Their last elder had died last leafbare. Brackenshadow had been a kind tom, very friendly especially with younger cats. She eyed Cheetahpaw and Skypaw again.

If only SunClan had elders again. Our apprentice have very little duties helping the Clan through their service other than hunting.

Tigerfang padded out of the warrior's den, a smaller hallow under a large stone near Brightledge. He padded over to Wolfsong, giving her ear a friendly lick.

Those two have been very close lately, Aurorastar observed to herself. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

A wail of protest sounded from Starwhisper's bramble den. A quiet murmur answered it, but Aurorastar was too far away to hear what was being said. However, she had already guessed. A half moon had passed since Swiftpaw's injury occurred, and the young apprentice had already healed internally. Her chest wound was still not entirely healed, and she had to stay in Starwhisper's den under the medicine cat's eyes until she was. Swiftpaw was not pleased with the fact that her friends were training and she was not, but Starwhisper's quiet murmurs of encouragement seemed to help Swiftpaw's recovery.

"Maybe I could play moss ball with her." A small light brown she cat with black streaks appeared at the entrance of the medicine den. Aurorastar pricked her ears. Starwhisper had recently taken on an apprentice, Birchpaw. The young little she cat was very enthusiastic about her training, and she was trying hard to help Swiftpaw through her injury.

Starwhisper had come out to meet her apprentice. She was shaking her sleek black head, eyes severe. "No, Birchpaw, I'm sorry. I can't afford to have the wound open up again. You will both just have to be patient."

Birchpaw just nodded, her green eyes still bright. "Can you and I go do herb training then?"

Starwhisper's eyes softened. "Yes, of course," she mewed, flicking her tail. After murmuring something to Swiftpaw, the two set off, side by side, out of camp.

Aurorastar sighed. Maybe she should get her own apprentice. It had been a couple seasons since she had been a mentor, her last apprentice being young Petalblossom.

Petalblossom is a fine warrior now, she commented. She has chosen a mate, Silverblaze, and is now expecting his kits.

The two young cats sat next to each other, sharing prey near the warriors den. They were happy, along with the rest of SunClan. The strange scents they had found on their territory had seemed to disappear since the Gathering, and the Clan had seemed all the more calm and cheerful because of it.

A loud commotion stormed through the entrance, alerting Aurorastar. She leaped down from Brightledge, all senses alert. It was the border patrol, rushing back with wide, scared eyes and bristled fur. Aurorastar noticed with horror that claw marks scored over their flesh, and Lionstrike had a bad gash on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Aurorastar exclaimed anxiously.

Lionstrike gave his shoulder a quick lick. "We were ambushed," he rasped, sounding exhausted. "We couldn't tell who they were exactly. They jumped us when we weren't looking. They were definitely cats though." His dark gray fur began to lay flat, but it was torn in many places, and the silver stripes that lay over his pelt looked dirty and messy. "If you ask me," he continued, "it was ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan!" a tom named Bluefire snarled. "They were cowardly rogues! No Clan would be such a lame coward to jump a patrol in their own territory!"

Lionstrike narrowed his eyes, and Bluefire sank his claws into the dirt, as if expecting Lionstrike to attack him. Bluefire's sister, Nightglow, ran over to him to calm him down, whispering a few words into his ear that Aurorastar could not make out.

"Both Lionstrike and Bluefire have logical points," Nightglow mewed after a long pause. "Rogues and ShadowClan could both easily be an explanation to this."

Aurorastar nodded. "I'm going to take a patrol out there myself," she declared. "Bluemoon, Rainfall, Honeysplash, Moonshine, and Sunsplash, you come with me."

The three she cats, Bluemoon, Sunsplash, and Honeysplash, who were busy talking amongst themselves nearby, stopped and ran to their leader's side when they heard their names. The toms, Moonshine and Rainfall, were already next to Aurorastar, their claws unsheathed as if they were imagining sinking their claws into what was threatening their Clan.

"Let's go!" Aurorastar raced to the entrance, her patrol at her side.

"What will we do if we encounter these cats?" Rainfall asked, his eyes wide with worry and his ears flat. His blue-gray fur was bristled out, and Aurorastar realized that this was an intense event for even more stronger and experienced warriors like Rainfall.

"We should fight them!" Moonshine snarled, lashing his white tail.

"But do we really want to take the risk?" Sunsplash asked. "Even one of our strong border patrols could not chase a few of these cats off." Her light ginger tabby fur shimmered in the dappled sunlight.

"We are SunClan warriors!" Honeysplash said with determination. "We can take on anything!" She raced forward in a flash of golden brown fur.

Aurorastar narrowed her eyes. "Honeysplash is right," she said. "We are SunClan warriors, and we'll do whatever it takes to drive them off!" She waved her tail when she saw satisfaction flash in Rainfall's eyes.

Suddenly, she saw Honeysplash standing still in front of her. She skidded to a halt next to her Clanmate, wondering why she had stopped so suddenly. Then, she saw it.

A huge black tom stood in front of them, flanked by six other rogue cats. Their eyes blazed with the thirst for blood, and they sank their cruel looking claws into the dirt.

"Well, what do we have here?" a deep voice spoke.

**I hope you liked it! **

**The wolfs poet: Thanks for your critical review! When Eclipsewing says "you were chosen by SunClan and the Clan," I actually meant to say "StarClan and the Clan," so that was a typo mess up. Thanks for pointing it out! ^.^**


	6. Chapter Four

"Well?" the voice spoke again, a sharpness starting to show.

Aurorastar stepped forward, ears flat against her head. She looked intimidating, and she meant it.

"The question is, what are you doing on our territory?" Aurorastar snarled. "This is SunClan's land, and we will fight to protect it." She tried not to flinch when the huge black tom bristled out his fur, his fiery amber eyes fixed upon her.

"Is that so?" He hissed.

"Yes!" Bluemoon spoke up. "And we are not afraid to fight you!"

Aurorastar laid her tail on Bluemoon's shoulder. There was something odd about the rogue's scent. "Is that ShadowClan scent I smell on your pelts?" she asked the rogues.

The black tom's eyes widened with surprise, as if he hadn't expected anyone to notice the strange scent. "Er, yes, I guess. We were just passing through there." Suddenly, the rogue tom sped off, his cats in pursuit.

"And don't you come back!" Rainfall yowled. Sunsplash and Bluemoon raced after them, making sure they had crossed the border.

Aurorastar shrugged, but her blue eyes remained serious. Something was rather strange about those rogues. When she had mentioned ShadowClan, it was almost like she had discovered their true identities.

Sighing, she waited with Rainfall, Moonshine, and Honeysplash until the others came back. They finally arrived, panting, but bright eyed. They must have guessed that the rogues were gone for good.

Aurorastar nodded to them and then raced back to camp, the warm breeze billowing in her face. Her tail flew behind her, brushing Bluemoon's nose. Aurorastar pulled it back swiftly and rushed into camp, skidding to a halt near Nightglow.

"Did you get into a fight?" the deputy asked.

Aurorastar put on a fake smile. She wanted SunClan to feel relieved from this event, not more worried. "No. We found a group of rogues, but chased them out of the territory."

Her words her welcomed with cheerful mews and triumphant yowls. The Clan must have thought that they had won. Aurorastar tried to ignore her feelings of guilt and regret.

She left the patrol to tell their stories of the event and slowly walked to Starwhisper's den. The medicine cat stood outside the entrance, her bright green eyes fixed on Aurorastar.

"There is something you are not telling them," she spoke softly.

"We haven't seen the last of those rogues, I am sure of it," Aurorastar confessed. "Their scent was mixed with ShadowClan, and they were almost afraid when I could smell it on their pelts."

"So, you didn't want to scare the Clan," Starwhisper finished.

"Yes." Aurorastar lowered her gaze to the soft ground of Starwhisper's den. "Do you think I should tell them?"

Surprisingly, Starwhisper shook her head. "We cannot make inferences so quickly. Maybe they just happened to pick up ShadowClan's scent. We should explore this a little longer before making any conclusions."

Birchpaw wandered up to Starwhisper, nodding to Aurorastar respectfully. "Swiftpaw is able to walk around now without any pain in her chest," she declared, her green eyes shining with triumph, for Swiftpaw had been her first patient.

"That's great news," Starwhisper mewed, smiling at her apprentice warmly. "I'm sure Tigerlilly will be happy to hear that her apprentice will be on her paws soon."

Starwhisper and Birchpaw trotted into their den. "Try to relax," Starwhisper told Aurorastar over her shoulder.

Aurorastar sighed and walked over to Brightledge, leaping up the rocks until she reached the top ledge. She was tempted to go into her den and rest in her mossy nest, but the warm sunshine seemed to keep her outside of the small cave. She lifted her nose to the sun, closing her eyes as the sunshine coated her glossy pelt. A small breeze whistled through the air, rustling Aurorastar's whiskers. _I hope the Clan is relaxing as well_, she thought as she gazed down on her Clan. Everyone walked through camp with bright eyes and high tails, greeting one another with friendly mews.

Nightsun clambered up the rocky path leading to the ledge, two mice clamped firmly in his jaws and his golden eyes fixed on Aurorastar.

"I thought you might want some prey and company," he mewed, his voice low and filled with warm welcome. "You haven't eaten lately, and I thought you might be lonely up here."

Aurorastar blinked with gratitude. "Thank you, Nightsun." She bent down to take a bite of the mouse, realizing how hungry she was.

"I hear an apprentice ceremony is coming up," Nightsun mewed through a mouthful of mouse. He glanced up at her, trying to start a friendly conversation.

Aurorastar nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Berrykit has reached her sixth moon." She fixed her dark blue eyes on a small cream colored she cat below, crouched in front of the nursery entrance. Her pale blue eyes were wide as she watched the Clan, and Aurorastar thought she detected a flash of fear in those shining blue eyes.

_I do hope she will warm up to the Clan more as an apprentice,_ Aurorastar thought.

"Who will be her mentor?" Nightsun asked, tilting his black head to one side.

Aurorastar thought for a moment, but the answer was quite clear, and she knew she had made an excellent choice. "Playingbreeze," she answered. The young gray and white she cat was quite intelligent and enthusiastic, and Aurorastar believed that she and Berrykit would make a great team.

Nightsun dipped his head in agreement. "Good choice. Playingbreeze is ready to prove herself, and giving her Berrykit to mentor will be just the thing she needs."

"I am going to perform the ceremony before the sun sets today," Aurorastar decided.

"Then you will have to do it soon," Nightsun pointed out. "The sun is already beginning to fall behind the trees."

Aurorastar flicked her ears in acknowledgment, stood up, and called out to the Clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Brightledge for a clan meeting!"

Nightsun brushed his tail over Aurorastar's ears before jumping down the stony path, sitting next to Redpalm, a reddish looking tom with white streaks.

Berrykit leaped forward in excitement, sitting as close to the Brightledge as possible. Playingbreeze walked out of the warriors den, padding gracefully beneath Aurorastar, her sparkling blue eyes fixed on her leader.

"SunClan has been blessed this greenleaf," Aurorastar started when all of the Clan had gathered. "We have been granted with many kits, and with that many apprentices, and soon to be great warriors of SunClan. It is time to welcome another apprentice into the Clan." Aurorastar motioned Berrykit forward with her tail. "Berrykit has reached her sixth moon."

Berrykit slowly walked forward, looking more relieved as the Clan gave her quiet murmurs of encouragement.

Aurorastar rested her tail on Berrykit's shoulder. "Berrykit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Berrypaw. Your mentor will be Playingbreeze."

Playingbreeze's eyes shone with surprise, but it soon changed to pride as she stepped forward and touched noses with her apprentice.

"Playingbreeze, you are young, but you are intelligent and enthusiastic, finding fun in the hardest situations. I know you will make Berrypaw a great warrior."

A few of the Clan yowled their approval cheerfully, while the rest cheered, "Berrypaw! Berrypaw!"

Berrypaw and Playingbreeze dipped their heads, half embarrassed, before exchanging excited looks.

_SunClan is strong, and we will take on dangers with courage for the good of the Clan._


	7. Chapter Five

"Blood!" came a wild screech coming from the camp entrance. "The scent of blood covers our territory!"

Aurorastar rushed out of her den, letting out a deep sigh when she saw that it was just Berrypaw. The little she cat's fur was bristled with fear and her eyes were stretched wide.

"Berrypaw, you have only been an apprentice for a half moon," Petalblossom started, her voice soft. "You could have mistaken it for another scent."

"I know it was blood scent," Berrypaw hissed with frustration. She jumped as Playingbreeze rushed to her side.

"It's true!" she called. "The scent of blood covers our territory like a pelt. Danger waits in the shadows like a fox."

Aurorastar was alert at once. "I will lead a patrol out there," she said, trying to make her voice heard over the commotion. "Berrypaw and Playingbreeze will come with me, along with Dragonclaw, Bluemoon, and Fireleaf."

The cats that were called rushed forward, their eyes wide and their claws unsheathed.

"Wait!" a voice called. "Can we come?" Aurorastar turned to see Wolfsong and Honeysplash racing towards them, a bit of a wobble in their steps. They had both recently moved into the nursery, expecting kits.

"Definitely not!" Starwhisper had come to the scene, looking furious. "You would be endangering your kits! You already have been endangering them enough by going on patrols no less than a half moon ago, not even telling me you were expecting!" Woldsong's silver and gray pelt flattened, and Honeysplash's amber eyes lay fixed on her paws. "Back to the nursery now!" The medicine cat herded the two queens back to their new nests

Aurorastar turned to her patrol, gave them a brisk nod, and lead them out of camp.

The scent of blood was thick through the air. Aurorastar pricked her ears, trying not to gag, and wondered if she would hear any signs of a battle, but all was quiet.

"The scent is getting stronger," Dragonclaw growled, his fur bristling.

Suddenly, a faint wail of pain sounded, coming from the far side of SunClan's borders.

"Follow me!" Aurorastar called, racing through the woods and dodging clumps of brambles. They reached the edge of their territory bordering ShadowClan and StormClan, another rival clan. Aurorastar gazed around, and suddenly let out a gasp of shock.

A heap of dark brown and white fur lay motionless beneath a tall oak tree. It carried no scent of a rival Clan, and Aurorastar realized it was a rogue. The rogue she cat's fur was ripped in many places, and a huge slash ran down her side, spilling blood by the heartbeat.

Berrypaw raced toward the she cat and began pressing moss on her wound. The others joined her, and Aurorastar sniffed the rogue's wound, checking for infection.

_I am no medicine cat though_, she told herself. Suddenly, the she cat stirred, her green eyes flickering open.

"Who did this to you?" Berrypaw asked when she saw the she cat stir."And what is your name?"

"My name... is Cherry," the she cat rasped. "And... you must help my brother. They tried to kill him." The she cat glanced at an unmoving body a few fox lengths away.

Aurorastar rushed over to the tom. His dark brown fur was more torn than Cherry's, and most of it was caked with blood. Aurorastar thought the tom was dead, until she noticed a faint rise and fall of his chest. She grabbed the tom's scruff gently and hauled him over.

"Who would do something like this?" Bluemoon snarled.

"DarkClan would," a low voice said behind them, hinting a growl.

Aurorastar whipped around, fur bristling and claws unsheathed. In front of her stood a huge black tom, his pelt covered with scars. His amber eyes blazed, and his long claws sank into the dirt. Aurorastar recognized the tom at once.

"Darkstar!" she hissed at the ShadowClan leader. "What are you doing on SunClan territory?"

"To bring a message," Darkstar replied, ignoring Fireleaf's aggressive hissing.

"What is it?" Aurorastar growled, lashing her tail. Darkstar was alone, and if need be, they could chase him off.

"I have become the strongest cat in the forest," Darkstar started. "And I will become stronger. To gain power, ShadowClan has taken over RiverClan and WindClan. Their leaders, Owlstar and Snowstar, are our prisoners, and we plan on killing them shortly if they don't cooperate."

Aurorastar stared at the ShadowClan leader in horror. Judging by the silence coming from her patrol, she guessed they felt the same.

"I now rule DarkClan," Darkstar continued. "I will continue to gain power, and destroy anything that tries to stop me. I have started by killing every non pure blood cat I find, which includes rogues and half Clan cats."

Dragonclaw let out a threatening hiss, and Berrypaw and Playingbreeze stood protectively in front of Cherry and her brother.

"I now give you a proposal." Darkstar's eyes gleamed with triumph. "Join DarkClan and live under my command, or I will destroy SunClan and any of the remaining Clans that refuse my proposal.

"Which are who?" Berrypaw asked, her cream colored ears flat against her head.

"SunClan, StormClan, NightClan, CloudClan, and ThunderClan," Darkstar replied, his tail whipping from side to side.

Aurorastar narrowed her eyes, fixing them on Darkstar. He smirked at her, then slowly walked away. "Think about my offer," he said. "You have until the full moon."

Aurorastar stared at her paws. The full moon would rise in three sunrises. She didn't have much time.

"And stay out!" Dragonclaw called when Darkstar disappeared into his own territory.

"Bring the two rogues back to camp," Aurorastar ordered. Berrypaw, Playingbreeze, and Bluemoon helped the rogues as she ordered. Fireleaf caught up to Aurorastar, his ginger fur still bristled with anger and shock.

"You won't join DarkClan, right?" the tom asked, fixing his piercing green eyes on his leader.

Aurorastar shook her head. "Not if StarClan came down and asked me," she said. "But I still need to figure out how SunClan will overcome this."

Fireleaf glanced at the ground, kicking a small rock he walked by. "It's not fair!" he burst out, his eyes blazing with anger. "Darkstar has no right to do what he has done!"

Aurorastar rested her tail on Fireleaf's shoulder. "All we can do now is figure out a way to stop him."

Aurorastar lead the patrol back into the camp, ignoring the gasps of shock from her Clan, and leaped up onto Brightledge. Most of the Clan was already seated below, waiting for news on what their leader had to say.

"Cats of SunClan!" she called. "I am afraid we now face our darkest hour." The clearing was filled with screeches of terror and murmurs of confusion. Aurorastar quickly told them what Darkstar had told her. Her words were followed by yowls of outrage and horror. Swiftpaw and Ravenpaw sank their claws into the ground, as if preparing to use the battle moves they had learned on DarkClan warriors. Mistpaw, Skypaw, Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, Cheetahpaw, and older Ravenpaw sat in a group, deep in conversation. Many warriors talked amongst themselves, while a few others kept their wide eyes fixed on Aurorastar.

"We must not falter now!" Aurorastar called. "We are SunClan, and we will fight to the death for our Clan!"

"But do we want to pay the price of death for freedom?" Petalblossom asked loudly, sitting next to her mate, Silverblaze. Her tail was curled around her plump belly protectively. The queen's fur was bristled, and Aurorastar was surprised that the usually gentle she cat's eyes shone with sadness and anger.

"Do you want to join those treacherous excuses of cats?" Leopardsun snarled.

Petalblossom's ears went flat against her head, and her ginger tail lashed. Before the two she cats could get into a fight, a yowl sounded from the medicine den. It was Cherry's brother, up and alert, his reddish dark brown fur torn and bristled and his green eyes piercing.

The Clan stared at him, hostility flashing in their eyes. The tom dipped his head to them respectfully, speaking with a powerful voice, given his condition. "I am Falcon, and I ask for your help. I thank you for offering your hospitality to Cherry and I, but we are in need of other assistance. Our two other sisters, Flower and Oak, are being held prisoners at DarkClan's camp." He suddenly looked pleading, and he gazed up at Aurorastar. "Can you help us rescue them? They will die if they cannot be saved. Flower even has three small kits."

"I will go!" Viperfire suddenly called below, her sleek black fur shining in the sunlight. "Darkstar plans on murdering half Clan cats, and my father was from CloudClan." She unsheathed her claws. "I'll show him half Clan ferocity!"

"I'll go too!" Swiftpaw and younger Ravenpaw exclaimed.

"As will I." Brambleblaze said, his muscles rippling under his brown tabby pelt.

"We are coming as well, whether you like it or not." Falcon stared challengingly at Aurorastar, Cherry at his side. Aurorastar gave a hesitant nod of agreement, knowing she couldn't stop them and had no authority over them. Cherry smiled with pleasure.

"I can lead the patrol if you want," Nightglow offered. Aurorastar nodded in agreement, and watched as the deputy gathered her patrol and raced out of camp.

"May StarClan be with them," a soft voice spoke behind Aurorastar. Eclipsewing padded next to her, licking her sister's ear. Aurorastar purred with comfort as her sister began grooming her fur, and her troubles seemed to disappear for a moment.

"What are you going to do to stop Darkstar?" Eclipsewing asked in her soft, warm voice.

"I am not entirely sure," Aurorastar sighed. "I have an idea, but I do not know if it will work."

"What is this idea?" Eclipsewing asked as she groomed Aurorastar's shoulder fur.

Aurorastar rested her chin between her paws. "Well, I thought that SunClan could make a temporary alliance with the other Clans that also refuse Darkstar's proposal. Then, we have a better chance of defeating them than on our own."

Eclipsewing's eyes sparkled with interest. "That's actually not a bad idea. Maybe you should lead a patrol to each Clan to tell them about it."

Aurorastar began to feel as if she had found her way out of the fog. "I will!" She stood up, getting ready to call cats for a patrol, but Eclipsewing held her tail in front of Aurorastar's chest.

"Wait until tomorrow," she meowed. "You need to rest. Why don't you and I spend the rest of the evening together. I haven't spent any time with you lately."

Reluctantly, Aurorastar laid down, letting Eclipsewing groom her fur once more. She began to the same to Eclipsewing, grooming a piece of unkempt fur on her sister's head.

"Crystalclaw's kits are only a moon old, but they are as mischievous as ever," Eclipsewing said, obviously trying to start a conversation.

Aurorastar's eyes shone with warmth. The popular she cat had recently given birth to kits: Jewelkit, Iriskit, and Dustykit. Two she cats and a tom, and Crystalclaw seemed to think they were purely lovable angels, gifts from StarClan. Their father, Nightclaw, was just as proud, and spent whatever free time he had with his kits.

"Do you know how Redkit is doing?" Aurorastar asked. A far away Clan called HawkClan was lead by Redstar, but the current HawkClan leader had actually spent most of his life living in SunClan. It wasn't until he was called by StarClan to become HawkClan's leader that he had left. He had given one of his newborn kits to SunClan, in hope that his legacy would live on in the Clan he once loved.

"Redkit is doing quite well," Eclipsewing mewed. "He is on prey now, leaving Crystalclaw milk feeding only her own three now."

Aurorastar flicked her ears in approval.

A startling commotion erupted from the entrance of the camp, and Aurorastar watched with pricked ears as the patrol came back, fur bristled and eyes wide. A motionless light brown tabby body lay on Falcon's shoulders, and Cherry wailed with grief.

"Oak was killed!"

**Duh duh duuhhh! ^.^ Hope you liked it, I spent a lot of time in this chapter, and it really begins to build up the challenges of SunClan and for Aurorastar. **


	8. Chapter Six

Aurorastar watched with wide eyes as Oak's body was laid in the middle of the clearing. Wounds covered her pelt, and a deep gash in her throat showed the killing wound to the small rogue she cat.

A timid looking dark brown and white tabby she cat stood behind Falcon, three tiny kits at her paws. Her light green eyes darted from cat to cat around the camp, as if she expected them all to leap at her and attack her kits. She quickly curled her soft tail around her kits protectively.

Aurorastar trotted over to the she cat, hoping she wouldn't scare her. The she cat flattened her ears against her head when she saw Aurorastar moving towards her, but a comforting lick on the ear from Cherry calmed her down.

"I am sorry about your loss," Aurorastar said, sympathy filling her gaze. "If you would like, we can settle you in the nursery with your kits. There are a few other queens in there that I am sure would help care for your kits while you rest."

Reluctantly, the she cat nodded. "My name is Flower," she murmured, giving a small yet polite nod. "And this is Robin, Wren, and Hawk." She pointed at two dark brown and black she cats and a stocky dark brown tom.

Aurorastar licked each kit to show friendliness and politeness. Flower gazed down at her small kits proudly, and her eyes shown with love.

Aurorastar led Flower to the nursery, picking up Robin gently by the scruff. Flower grabbed Wren, and Eclipsewing helped to bring Hawk, flicking her ears as the little tom squealed with protest.

When Flower and her kits were settled and the queens began caring for the four of them, Aurorastar and Eclipsewing exited the nursery. Aurorastar padded over to Nightglow. As she walked over, she passed Falcon and Cherry, who had their noses buried in Oak's cold fur. Aurorastar glanced at them with sympathy and grief before going over to talk to Nightglow about the patrol's experience at the DarkClan camp.

"It was like a nightmare," Nightglow shivered when her leader came over. "The cats looked like they were made of darkness, and blood covered their fur. Owlstar and Snowstar were nowhere to be seen, and Darkstar was also not in sight. We did, however, meet up with his deputy, Foxclaw. She is quite the fighter, I had to chase her off myself. We didn't get too much trouble with fighting though." Nightglow bristled her fur in terror. "By the time we had gotten there, Oak had already been killed. A few other bodies lay nearby, luckily only one of them was a Clan cat."

"Who was it?" Aurorastar asked anxiously.

"Hailpelt of WindClan," Nightglow answered, flattening her ears. "I hear his mother was WindClan and his father was RiverClan. Apparently he put up a good fight, because one DarkClan warrior lay nearly dead at his claws."

Aurorastar shivered. "Poor Hailpelt. I can't believe what Darkstar is doing. It's awful!" she snarled in anger.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nightglow asked. Her ears pricked when Aurorastar quickly told her about her plan.

"I'd like you to come on the patrol tomorrow," Aurorastar mewed. "The other Clans may take us more seriously when the deputy is there as well."

Nightglow dipped her head. "I would be honored. I will do whatever I can to help SunClan through this."

Aurorastar smiled. _Nightglow is a good deputy and a loyal warrior. I just hope the rest of the Clan feels the same and that my plan will work. I will just have to wait and see._

The next day, Aurorastar led the patrol through SunClan territory, heading toward the StormClan border. She was followed by Nightglow, Starwhisper, Seaserpent, and Blackwhisker. Blackwhisker, though young, padded ahead with determination, his black and brown fur bristled. Seaserpent walked nearby, but her dark brown fur was smooth and glossy as she walked through the sunlight.

"Careful," Aurorastar called. "We are on StormClan territory now. And remember, don't show any aggression." She casted Blackwhisker and Seaserpent a warning glance.

"I smell StormClan," Nightglow growled as they walked a little deeper into their territory. Blackwhisker jumped suddenly as a slender black she cat jumped out of the ferns, her pelt covered with white streaks and her blue eyes sparkling. Behind her stood a white tom, a gold and white she cat, and a silver tabby she cat. Seaserpent cuffed Blackwhisker over the ear when she noticed the tom staring admirably at the black she cat in the front.

"Bravespirit," Aurorastar greeted the black she cat, recognizing her from Gatherings. Bravespirit dipped her head, muscles rippling under her sleek pelt.

"Welcome, Aurorastar. What brings you to StormClan territory?" Bravespirit tilted her head, blue eyes shining with interest.

"We should chase them out!" the white tom hissed, lashing his tail.

"Shut up, Iceshard," the silver tabby she cat growled. "They must be here for a reason, otherwise their leader wouldn't be here."

Iceshard flattened his ears. "You are way too bossy, Willowwisp." The silver she cat ignored the white tom's comment.

Starwhisper's tail curled in amusement. "Can we talk to Lightstar and Loststar? It's important."

Aurorastar recalled that StormClan was an unusual Clan compared to others. It was led by two leaders rather than one, and the leaders shared different responsibilities. StormClan also had no deputies.

Bravespirit nodded, quickly shooting a glare at Iceshard and Willowwisp before turning around toward's StormClan's camp.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Aurorastar detected the soft whisper of the gold and white she cat.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon. Don't worry, Brightsun," Bravespirit replied, licking Brightsun's ear. Judging by the closeness and similar looks of the two she cats, Aurorastar guessed that Bravespirit and Brightsun were sisters.

"The StormClan camp is just up ahead," Willowwisp mewed, her voice in a friendly tone. Aurorastar dipped her head and followed Bravespirit into camp.

The camp was full of warriors, who shot curious glances at the SunClan cats. A few hissed with hostility, but the SunClan warriors ignored their rudeness.

A large white tom with yellow patches walked out to greet them. He dipped his head respectfully to Aurorastar, and she immediately recognized Lightstar.

"Loststar is out on patrol at the moment," Lightstar mewed. "I am afraid you won't see her until later. Bravespirit says you have importance to discuss." He wrapped his tail around his paws and fixed his golden eyes on Aurorastar expectantly. The rest of the StormClan cats gathered near their leader to hear what news the SunClan cats brought them.

"Has Darkstar come to you yet?" Aurorastar asked, trying not to snarl at the name of the treacherous leader.

Lightstar flattened his ears. "Yes. What does it have to do with SunClan?" His eyes blazed with anger, and a quick flash of fear crossed his face.

"Then you have heard of his proposal," Aurorastar growled. Lightstar gave a curt nod, and a chorus of snarls echoed through the camp.

"And will you join him?" she asked.

"StormClan will never join that heap of fox dung!" Lightstar spat. His words were followed by yowls of agreement from his warriors.

Aurorastar dipped her head. "SunClan feels the same. We do, however, need to figure out a way to stop him. He now runs over three Clans, possibly more. SunClan and StormClan alone could not defeat DarkClan."

Lightstar looked deeply troubled. "This is true. What do you suggest? You must surely have a plan."

"I do," Aurorastar mewed. "The Clans who have also refused Darkstar create a temporary alliance amongst themselves to defeat DarkClan."

Lightstar looked baffled. "But will that be enough? DarkClan has nearly ripped apart some of our patrols. How do we know we will also not be ripped like prey?"

"I cannot promise safety," Aurorastar said, shaking her head. "But I know that StarClan will guide us through this, and SunClan will do whatever it takes to destroy DarkClan."

"I will help," a dark brown tabby tom stepped forward, his amber eyes gleaming.

"As will I. I will stand beside my brother," a silver and white tom said, standing next to the brown tabby.

"I can't let Falconcry and Blizzardstorm have all the fun!" a fiery ginger tom cuffed the silver tom over the ear.

"I will fight for StormClan!" Bravespirit yowled, and many other cats joined in.

_Bravespirit would make a good deputy if StormClan had one_, Aurorastar remarked. _She seems quite popular among StormClan._

Lightstar took a step forward, his gleaming eyes narrowed. "StormClan will fight alongside SunClan."

Lightstar's words were followed by yowls of approval. Lightstar raised his tail for silence. "We will meet you at the Great Oak on the full moon. Let us hope that other Clans join us, and that StarClan lights our path."

Aurorastar dipped her head, eyes sparkling. _Fear us, DarkClan!_

The moon was high in the sky by the time the patrol had reached their comforts of the SunClan camp. After visiting five Clans, they were exhausted, pelts ruffled and eyes glazed.

"How was it?" Eclipsewing's excited voice echoed through the hollow.

Aurorastar leapt onto Brightledge to address the whole Clan. They were already seated below, tails flicking impatiently.

"SunClan was successful!" Aurorastar yowled. Cries of joy and triumph followed. "StormClan, NightClan, and CloudClan will fight alongside SunClan!"

"What about ThunderClan?" A voice spoke below Aurorastar, and she recognized it as the voice of Swiftpaw.

Aurorastar shook her head. "Leafstar and ThunderClan have joined DarkClan." She waited a few moments until the yowls of anger calmed down. "DarkClan wanted another Clan to join them, but ThunderClan refused. For persuasion, DarkClan took Gorseclaw and Whitefire of ThunderClan as hostages. ThunderClan could not let their warriors die. They agreed, but after they did, DarkClan killed Gorseclaw and Whitefire anyway."

"DarkClan are cowards!"

"Why would they do something so horrible?"

"ThunderClan was weak!"

"We will not fall like they did!"

"No," Aurorastar said, "we will not! SunClan will remain strong, and we will drive out DarkClan!"

**Hope you liked it! I know StormClan's organization can be kind of confusing. It was created by an RP friend of mine. Lightstar is the more powerful leader. He makes important Clan decisions, calls most meetings, organizes patrols, stuff like that. Loststar is in charge of warrior and apprentice training and ceremonies. They have no deputies, like it said in the chapter. Hope it's not super confusing! :)**


	9. Chapter Seven

"Do you think we will be ambushed?" Aurorastar heard the worried whisper behind her, as well as the many paw steps of cats. It was the full moon, and they were heading to the Gathering.

"Aurorastar was almost positive they would." She recognized the whispers of Skypaw and Swiftpaw.

"You two must be prepared to fight," another voice spoke to the apprentices. It was Cheetahheart, who had become a warrior only yesterday along with her friend, Ravensong. "Just remember what your mentors have taught you and you will be fine."

"Cheetahheart has only been a warrior for a day, and she acts like she knows everything," Skypaw grumbled under his breath.

Aurorastar turned to the black and white tom. "It's not nice to speak of your Clanmates like that. Cheetahheart knows more and has more experience than you, and you should both respect one another as Clanmates."

Skypaw ducked his head in embarrassment, while Cheetahheart gave her chest a brisk lick.

Two cats ran to join Aurorastar's side. She recognized Silvertail and Eaglefeather, and both cats' eyes were wide with fear of what they were about to face.

"How many cats do you think DarkClan has?" Silvertail asked.

Aurorastar flicked an ear. "Considering it consists of four Clans plus many other rogues who have decided to join Darkstar rather than die, definitely a lot. We could possibly be outnumbered, especially since NightClan and CloudClan don't have nearly as many cats as StormClan and SunClan."

"Aren't you worried?" Eaglefeather meowed, a bit of a shake in his voice.

"Of course," his leader replied. "But that does not mean that I will not lay down my life tonight for my Clan. I will fight with the power of StarClan to protect SunClan."

Aurorastar tasted the air. "There are cats nearby," she announced to the Clan. The cats bristled their fur and unsheathed their claws.

"Relax, SunClan," a voice spoke nearby. Lightstar padded out of the undergrowth, flanked by Falconcry and a tortoiseshell she cat Aurorastar did not recognize. Loststar also stood nearby. She was a very intelligent leader with gray fur and black swirls.

The SunClan cats calmed when they realized that it was StormClan. Aurorastar even noticed a few friendly greetings exchanged between her cats and StormClan's.

"CloudClan and NightClan have arrived!" a voice yowled behind them. A very large group of cats headed toward them, lead by a white and gray she cat and a huge tabby tom with black paws.

"Greetings, Aurorastar," the gray and white she cat meowed. Her pelt sparkled in the moonlight and her violet eyes shined.

"As to you, Cosmicstar," Aurorastar greeted the NightClan leader. "And you, Blazingstar." The CloudClan leader dipped his head.

"For StarClan?" Loststar mewed.

"For all of us," Blazingstar answered.

"May the stars light our path and bring us victory!" Aurorastar yowled, and the four Clans took off to the island where they would meet their enemy.

By the time they had reached the island, dark clouds had formed in the sky, threatening to cover the moon. "StarClan is not pleased," a NightClan warrior named Clawslash remarked.

"Do not worry." A white and silver tabby she cat nuzzled his cheek.

Aurorastar opened her mouth to taste the air. Immediately, the sent of blood and carrion hit her. "They are here."

As the four clans padded forward, a screech echoed through the air, then a whole chorus of bloodcurdling yowls pierced through the night.

"Ah, here they are!" Darkstar remarked loudly. The black tom padded forward, flanked by a ginger she cat with a ripped ear and the large black rogue tom Aurorastar had seen before. "What say you, leaders of SunClan, StormClan, NightClan, and CloudClan."

Blazingstar stepped forward. "CloudClan will not follow the path of a foxheart like you!"

Darkstar only flicked his ears. "NightClan?"

"We shall never join you!" Cosmicstar snarled.

"Us as well, you cold-hearted traitor!" Lightstar yowled.

Darkstar turned his dark amber eyes to Aurorastar. "And what about SunClan?"

Aurorastar stepped forward. "Darkstar, you have chosen the path of evil and turned your back on StarClan and the warrior code. You have killed innocent cats for the sake of yourself and DarkClan. You killed some of your own clanmates because they were simply half-bloods, and with all of this, you expect SunClan to join you?" Aurorastar barred her teeth. "Well my answer is no, I shall never join cats such as yourselves!"

Darkstar flatted his ears. "So be it." And with a flick of his tail, yowl upon yowl of DarkClan cat echoed through the air. The dark colored cats leaped out of the undergrowth and raced towards the cats.

"Attack!" Aurorastar screeched, and all cats on the island hurled themselves into battle.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! My creative writing juices weren't flowing very well. Anyway, hope you liked it! The battle will go on for the next couple chapters. However, the story will not be over after the battle. This is only the beginning :)**


	10. Chapter Eight

The screeches of blood hungry cats tore at Aurorastar's ears. She starred as cats from each side leaped at one another, ready to inflict pain, to spill blood, to kill.

_I must find Darkstar!_ She shortly spotted the DarkClan leader deep in battle with Loststar and a bulky brown tabby tom from StormClan. She recognized the tom as Falconcry.

"You were fools to turn against me!" he snarled, sinking his teeth into Falconcry's neck and throwing him against a nearby tree, where the StormClan warrior lay motionless.

Aurorastar ran towards them, only to be blocked by a ginger she cat. Aurorastar remembered her as DarkClan's deputy, Foxclaw.

"You will all die tonight!" Foxclaw sneered.

"Including you!" Aurorastar leaped forward and raked her claws along Foxclaw's shoulder. The deputy didn't even flinch, and instead sunk her teeth into Aurorastar's ear and dug her claws into the leader's spine.

Aurorastar tried to shake her off, but Foxclaw hung on, digging her claws deeper into her flesh. The SunClan leader rolled over, crushing Foxclaw under her weight. Released, she charged toward Darkstar.

The black tom was still fighting with Loststar, although the StormClan leader was clearly losing her strength.

"You've grown weak, Loststar!" Darkstar pinned her down, lifting one paw to deliver the death blow.

"No!" Aurorastar barreled into Darkstar, knocking him off Loststar.

"Aurorastar!" Darkstar whipped around towards her, ignoring Loststar as she raced off. "Are you prepared to watch your clanmates die?"

Aurorastar lashed her claws along his nose. "I won't have to!"

Darkstar met her attack with both paws outstretched, pinning her to the ground. Aurorastar dug her claws into Darkstar's belly and kicked him off, sending him flying.

"Help!" a familiar voice cried out, causing Aurorastar to whip around. "Help me!"

It was Skypaw. The young tom was being corned by a gray DarkClan tom, who was lashing out at Skypaw. Aurorastar noticed that the gray tom's claws were sheathed. _He's just playing with Skypaw! Coward!_

"Sheerfang!" Foxclaw spat at the gray tom. "Stop playing with the kit and act like a DarkClan warrior!"

Anger burning in his eyes, Sheerfang shot forward and grabbed Skypaw's neck in his teeth. With a loud _crack_, Skypaw's neck snapped and Sheerfang tossed his body onto the ground.

"Skypaw!" Mistpaw screeched, charging towards Sheerfang. Aurorastar followed her, only to stop when Swiftpaw, Willowpaw, Moonpaw, and Ravenpaw fell in behind Mistpaw. Sheerfang stepped back in surprise, only to fall under a mound of apprentices.

Aurorastar scanned the clearing in shock. Bodies scattered the ground, some still alive, but most dead. She watched as a CloudClan warrior's throat was slit by a DarkClan warrior, and a NightClan apprentice fell under the weight of two DarkClan cats.

Suddenly, a voice called to her. "Aurorastar! Aurorastar, help me!" It was Eclipsewing, pinned down under the weight of the black rogue tom.

Aurorastar raced toward her sister. "Get off her!" She slammed into the tom's side with claws outstretched. The tom was sent flying by the impact, releasing Eclipsewing.

Aurorastar helped her sister to her paws. "Are you all right?" she asked her.

"Fine," Eclipsewing replied. "Thanks." But Aurorastar wasn't paying attention. She was staring at a body near her paws.

Fireleaf lay in a battered heap of fur on the ground, fresh blood still spilling out of his chest. His eyes were clouded, staring at nothing.

"How could-" but Aurorastar didn't have time to finish her sentence. A heavy body slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her. It was the black rogue tom again.

"My name is Blood," the tom growled. "And I was told that whoever kills a Clan leader gets to lead their own Clan alongside Darkstar. All my life I have been ambitious for power, and now is my chance." Blood barred his teeth. "Clan leader, prepare to die!" Blood shot forward, ignoring Eclipsewing's screeching, and sank his teeth into Aurorastar's neck.

_Great StarClan, help me_! Aurorastar struggled, but couldn't free herself. Then with a sudden pain and _snap_, everything was still, and darkness took over her.

**Duh duh duuuhhh! Yes, Skypaw and Fireleaf have died :( And Aurorastar just lost her first life. **

**Hope this chapter was most appealing to you!**


	11. Chapter Nine

Aurorastar's belly tightened with fear as she glanced around at her surroundings. Everything seemed misty and sparkling, as if it had rained and now a cloud of fog had settled over the land.

A large tom with a white pelt that sparkled like morning dew padded over to her. "Aurorastar, welcome to StarClan."

"Froststar!" Relief swelled over her as she greeted her old leader with a friendly nuzzle. "I'm not dead, am I?"

"No," Froststar answered. "But you have lost your first life. You need time to recover before we can send you back."

"We?" Aurorastar questioned, but suddenly, a large group of cats padded forward and sat next to Froststar. Their pelts shined with starlight, though their eyes still glowed with grief for their death. Aurorastar shared their feelings when she recognized some of the cats. Skypaw sat beside Froststar, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Skypaw, I'm so sorry," Aurorastar whispered.

"It was my time," Skypaw mewed, but Aurorastar saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. "Just remember to greet Mistpaw for me, and tell her not to grieve."

Aurorastar nodded, scanning the other cats. She saw Fireleaf's ginger pelt, no longer bloody and battered. She recognized the StormClan tabby warrior named Falconcry who she had seen die at Darkstar's paws. She also saw two CloudClan warriors and a NightClan apprentice.

"No one should have died tonight," Aurorastar murmured.

"Do not grieve. Life goes on, and cats must come when it is their time. Fret not though, for new life is coming your way." Froststar's eyes sparkled with mischief, and Aurorastar realized that his words had more of a deeper meaning.

"Wait, what do you mean?" But the StarClan cats were already beginning to fade away.

"Aurorastar?!" Eclipsewing's voice was filled with fear. "Dear StarClan, please don't be dead!"

Aurorastar's deep blue eyes flickered open. Eclipsewing was standing in front of her with wide eyes. She also noticed that Nightsun had joined her, kneading the ground in anxiety.

"I thought you were dead!" Eclipsewing buried her nose in her sister's fur.

"Thank StarClan." Nightsun nuzzled Aurorastar's cheek. A prick of worry hit her when she saw a blood oozing gash on his hind leg. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied. "Better now knowing that you're okay."

A fearsome yowl tore through the air. It was Darkstar, lashing out brutally at two small cats. They were covered in so much blood it was hard to tell who they were.

"That's Willowpaw and Ravenpaw!" Eclipsewing gasped, racing towards the apprentices with her tail streaming out behind her.

Aurorastar got up and pounded after her sister, Nightsun close behind her.

"You made a terrible mistake by refusing DarkClan!" Darkstar spat. With a hefty blow, he sent Ravenpaw flying, where she lay motionless.

_Great StarClan, please don't let her be dead, too!_

Willowpaw leaped on top of Darkstar. "Don't you hurt my friends again!" Darkstar shook her off, however, knocking the apprentice away.

"Enough, Darkstar!" Aurorastar snarled. Darkstar whipped around, his eyes blazing and his teeth stained with fresh blood.

"I killed you!" another voice screeched, and Blood skidded to a halt beside Darkstar. "How are you still alive?!"

"DarkClan has turned their backs on StarClan, which was a terrible mistake. The Clans are guided by our ancestors. I am alive because StarClan has given me the gift to rule my Clan and become a part of it for many lives to come." Aurorastar hissed. "But StarClan will not pity you tonight. You will die for what you have done." With a snarl, she leaped at Darkstar. She found, however, that other cats were also racing towards Darkstar. Swiftpaw of SunClan, Willowwisp of StormClan, Clawslash of NightClan, and Frostfire of CloudClan.

_The Clans must be united to relieve themselves of the evil that has taken over._ And Aurorastar found herself digging her claws deep into Darkstar's throat.

Darkstar collapsed under the weight of all the cats, blood pooling out of his throat and other wounds inflicted on him. "I swear on it, Aurorastar, this will not be the last time you see me." He sputtered, hacking up a clot of blood. "I'll see you all in StarClan," he rasped, the light leaving his eyes. He took his last breath, and then he was no more.

Aurorastar starred down at Darkstar's body. "I doubt you will ever get there."

Foxclaw, looking battered with one eye bloody and closed, looked at Darkstar's body in shock. "Th-this isn't over!" she snarled, speeding off into the darkness. Aurorastar noticed that only the rogues and a few of the DarkClan warriors followed her. _So not all the DarkClan warriors were really following Darkstar,_ Aurorastar realized.

A dark gray tom began walking towards her. Aurorastar unsheathed her claws, but realized his dark blue eyes showed no signs of hostility.

"My name is Storm," the tom meowed. "I was a prisoner of DarkClan, but now that they are no more, I wish to be a part of SunClan. I hear a few other rogues I have known are now under SunClan's hospitality."

Aurorastar was surprised by Storm's request to join SunClan, but nodded her head in approval. "I would love to have you become a part of SunClan. We would be welcomed to have you, and Cherry, Falcon, and Flower would be pleased."

Storm dipped his head, respect and relief brimming in his eyes. "Many thanks, Aurorastar. SunClan has my full loyalty." He nodded, and padded off.

_Though he may have joined SunClan,_ Aurorastar thought, _he does not have my full trust yet. I shall keep an eye on him. _

Nightsun ambled over to her, touching her nose with his. "It's all over," he meowed quietly.

"Yes, and new life will begin," Aurorastar replied, remembering Froststar's words. She twined her tail with his.

"I love you," Nightsun whispered.

"I love you, too," Aurorastar replied back.

Together they watched as the sun began to rise in the sky, bringing new light to the world above.

**Yay, the battle is over! Like I said before though, there are still MANY chapters to come! Hope you liked it! ^.^**


	12. Chapter Ten

The sky had been painted with light blues, pinks, and oranges from the rising sun by the time SunClan had reached their camp. Aurorastar stood at the entrance of the camp with Nightsun, watching each of her clanmates file in.

Grief struck Aurorastar as she watched Nightheart and Mistpaw carry Skypaw's body into camp. Nightheart's once bright amber eyes were now clouded with sorrow for the loss of her apprentice. _Skypaw was too young to die,_ Aurorastar thought sadly.

They were closely followed by Leapordsun and Bluefire, carrying Fireleaf's body. Aurorastar watched as his soft orange tail dragged limply in the dust behind them.

When everyone had settled into the camp, Aurorastar and Nightsun slowly padded in.

Wolfsong sat by the nursery, her tail twined with her mate's, Tigerfang. The two watched their Clanmates amble in until Tigerfang's dark green eyes settled on his brother's body, Fireleaf.

"No!" he cried out, rushing towards him. Both Skypaw and Fireleaf's bodies had been placed in the center of the camp for vigil.

Most cats began to move out of the way, leaving room for Skypaw and Fireleaf's kin to sit with the bodies of their lost clanmates.

"What happened?" Tigerpaw asked. She, along with Viperfire, Berrypaw, Tigerfang, the queens, and Starwhisper and Birchpaw, had stayed at camp.

Aurorastar, ignoring the protests of her aching muscles, leaped on top of the Brightledge. "DarkClan has been defeated!" Yowls of triumph followed her words, though not as loud as they typically were. "Darkstar was killed, and Foxclaw and very few of her followers left Clan territory. ShadowClan has picked Tawnyclaw as their new leader." Murmurs of approval followed. "SunClan, along with the other Clans, paid a great price in battle today. We lost Skypaw and Fireleaf. Skypaw was young, and was becoming an excellent warrior SunClan would be proud of. Fireleaf had already made SunClan proud many times over. We will miss his bravery, cheerfulness, and courage to always make the right choice. May they walk among the stars in happiness." Aurorastar and the rest of the Clan remained silent for a moment. "Tonight, we will remain with our fallen clanmates in vigil."

Aurorastar stepped down off Brightledge, joining Eclipsewing, Nightsun, and Searose. Though StarClan had healed her killing wound, Aurorastar's body still stung from scratches, and a tiny stream of blood oozed from a wound on her shoulder Foxclaw had inflicted.

"You should really get your wounds checked," Nightsun said, a worrying tone in his voice.

"There are cats with much more fatal wounds in need of more medical assistance than me," Aurorastar replied, her eyes landing on Dapplecloud. The she cat's belly had been practically sliced open, and was now receiving full medical attention from Starwhisper and Birchpaw.

"Do you think Dapplecloud will recover?" Searose asked.

"Dapplecloud is a strong warrior. She will recover in no time," Aurorastar replied, "just like SunClan."

"Petalblossom is kitting!"

Aurorastar had only just settled down to sleep after the vigil for Skypaw and Fireleaf when the call had rang through the late night air.

"Petalblossom is kitting!" Crystalclaw called again, anxiety in her mew. Aurorastar could taste the scent of fear in the air, and she immediately knew it wasn't from just Crystalclaw.

Trying not to wake Nightsun, who was sleeping next to her, Aurorastar quickly scrambled out of her den. Starwhisper and Birchpaw were rushing towards the nursery, bundles of herbs in their mouths. Crystalclaw herded her kits and Redkit out of the nursery, along with her denmate, Waterfall, who was with her kits, Lightningkit, Stormkit, Thunderkit, and Rainkit. Flower and her litter followed a little ways behind.

_The nursery will be packed soon_, Aurorastar realized, glancing at Wolfsong and Honeysplash's plump bellies. _We should begin expanding the nursery for future kits and queens._

"Do you wish to watch?" Starwhisper asked Honeysplash and Wolfsong. The two queens had also woken up at Crystalclaw's call. "You will be kitting soon."

"Yes, please," Honeysplash answered, and the two queens squeezed inside.

Aurorastar went to join Waterfall, Crystalclaw, Flower, and Silverblaze, who was now pacing outside the entrance to the nursery. As Clan leader, she somehow felt that she should remain awake during Petalblossom's kitting.

"Aurorastar!" Rainkit squealed, her soft light gray fur bristling in excitement. "Will you play a game with us?"

"Rainkit, Aurorastar isn't here to play games," said Waterfall sternly. She turned to Aurorastar. "I'm sorry, the kits are just excited."

"It's okay." Aurorastar flicked an ear. "I'd love to play a game with them."

Immediately all eleven kits rushed over to her, mewing excitedly.

"Okay, kits, we are going to play Hunt the Mouse, but the rule is that you have to be as quiet as possible, otherwise the mouse will hear you. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes!" they all whispered. So Aurorastar placed a leaf at the far edge of the camp as the 'mouse'. She watched as the kits quietly snuck up on it, their tails sticking straight up in the air.

Aurorastar stifled a yawn, feeling her eyes droop. She felt a soft tail on her shoulder, and Waterfall sat next to her.

"I know you feel like it is a responsibility to remain here, but even Clan leaders must sleep. Go to your nest; Petalblossom will be fine."

Aurorastar blinked her thanks to the queen and padded back to her nest.

Nightsun lifted his head, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Aurorastar licked his ear before curling into her nest and letting sleep take over her.

**I hope this chapter brought most pleasant feelings to you ^.^ I'm sorry if anyone is bothered with so many fillers in this story so far. Because I have so much content to add in, there will be more. I don't want this story to drag on for so long that it gets boring. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it!**


	13. Chapter Eleven

By the time Aurorastar woke, it was nearly sunhigh. Nightsun had already left, leaving a pile of flat moss where he was sleeping.

Still feeling groggy, Aurorastar stood up, stretched, and left her den. Hunger clawed at her stomach, so she trotted down off Brightledge and to the fresh kill pile.

"Greetings, Aurorastar," Cherry mewed, friendliness gleaming in her green eyes. Her dark brown and white fur, now sleek and healthy, gleamed in the greenleaf sun.

"Greetings, Cherry," Aurorastar replied back equally as kindly. "How are you?"

"Wonderful. I love it in SunClan. Even Flower's kits are finding it much more appealing here." Cherry suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "Falcon, Flower, Storm, and I have all agreed that we would like to stay here permanently, if you will have us."

Aurorastar waved her tail in pleasure. She had hoped the rogues would want to stay, and they had proved their loyalty to SunClan in the battle. "Of course SunClan would love to have you." She touched her nose to Cherry's cheek. "I can even make it formally permanent right away." With a wave of her tail, Aurorastar leaped onto Brightledge.

_The rogues will become a wonderful part of SunClan, it was good that we did not turn them down_. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to gather around immediately. Tigerpaw and Nightpaw whispered excitedly, while Stoneclaw and Bluegalaxy stared up at Aurorastar intently. Dragonclaw, Brambleblaze, Ravensong, and Seaserpent bounded out of the warriors den. Aurorastar noticed Cherry exchanging a few words with Storm, Falcon, and Flower. They all nodded their heads, their eyes bright.

"I have decided that it is time to welcome new members into our Clan. Falcon, Cherry, and Storm fought like true SunClan warriors in the battle with DarkClan, and Flower's loyalty to not only her kits, but the Clan and other queens' kits has been remarkable. I wish to formally invite them into the Clan as true warriors."

Cherry, Falcon, Storm, and Flower stepped forward, while Flower's kits watched their mother with bright eyes.

"I, Aurorastar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have learned the ways of your noble code and proven themselves worthy, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She turned to the four cats, who were gazing at her in awe. "Cherry, Falcon, Flower, and Storm, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend SunClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they all replied in strong voices.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Cherry, from this moment on your shall be known as Cherryflight. Falcon, from this moment on you shall be known as Falconstrike. Flower, from this moment onward you shall be known as Flowerheart. And Storm, from this moment on you shall be known as Stormsky. StarClan honors your courage, wisdom, and selflessness, and we welcome you as full warriors of SunClan."

"Cherryflight! Falconstrike! Flowerheart! Stormsky!" the Clan cheered with full enthusiasm. Wren, Robin, and Hawk raced towards their mother, purring happily.

"I have one more ceremony to perform," Aurorastar told the Clan. She beckoned Flowerheart's kits forward. "Robin, you shall now be known as Robinkit. Wren, you shall now be known as Wrenkit. Hawk, you shall now be known as Hawkkit. I am sure you will all one day become warriors SunClan will be proud of."

"Robinkit, Wrenkit, Hawkkit!" The Clan cheered once more. Hawkkit puffed out his chest while Robinkit and Wrenkit glowed with pride. Remembering about kits, Aurorastar also added, "I also wish to congratulate Petalblossom and Silverblaze on their new litter."

A friendly murmur rose from the Clan. Aurorastar had not heard any news on Petalblossom other than that she was well and had kitted healthily.

Dismissing the meeting, Aurorastar decided to visit the new SunClan kits. As she walked to the nursery, she passed Moonshine and Honeysplash.

"You will be a great mother," Moonshine meowed, curling his white tail affectionately around his mate's swelling belly. Honeysplash purred loudly.

"Hello, Aurorastar!" Redkit scampered out of the nursery entrance to greet her. His red kit-soft fur bristled excitedly. "Have you come to see Petalblossom's kits?"

"I have," Aurorastar purred. Though Redkit had close to no SunClan blood, he felt especially close to SunClan and to his foster mother, Crystalclaw.

Redkit lead her inside, ducking under a loose bramble trend sticking out of the wall. I must talk to Nightglow about expanding the nursery, Aurorastar reminded herself. Immediately, the warm scent of milk hit her nose.

Walking inside, she noticed Waterfall crouched at the back of the den, trying to groom Thunderkit's pelt.

"Not so hard!" he protested, shaking free of his mother.

"Thunderkit, I won't let you go outside until I have groomed your pelt!" Waterfall said, sounding exasperated.

Aurorastar cast Waterfall an apologetic glance before walking over to the opposite side of the den where Petalblossom lay. Silverblaze crouched beside her, licking her ear every now and then.

"They're beautiful," Aurorastar murmured, sitting down and staring at the three tiny bodies curled up around Petalblossom's belly. "Have you named them yet?"

Petalblossom turned to look at her kits. Though she looked exhausted, her bright blue eyes shined with the love for her new litter. "Yes," she rasped. She pointed her tail at the largest kit, a pale orange tom. "This is Goldkit." Then she moved her tail to a black she cat. "This is Lilackit." Her tail moved over the last kit, a white tom with black spots on his face and tail. "And this is Swankit." She purred when Swankit mewed loudly.

"How come Petalblossom's kits have to be so loud and obnoxious?" Jewelkit complained from behind Aurorastar.

"You were much more loud as a newborn kit," replied Crystalclaw. "Now stop complaining and come outside with me." Grumbling, Jewelkit followed her mother out.

Aurorastar turned back to Petalblossom and Silverblaze. "They're beautiful. Welcome to SunClan, precious kits."

"Have you ever thought about having kits of your own?" Petalblossom asked.

Aurorastar's fur prickled with embarrassment. "Er, I haven't really thought about it."

Petalblossom gazed at her warmly. "You would make a wonderful mother."

Aurorastar gazed back, dipped her head, and padded out of the nursery.

_Would I really want to raise my own kits?_ She imagined caring for them as kits, watching them rolling around and playing, teaching them the ways of a SunClan warrior as an apprentice, and then making their Clan proud as warriors.

_Maybe I would._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^.^ I'm sorry they haven't been very long, but they will got quite longer as the story goes on. **


	14. Chapter Twelve

"The dawn patrol found no signs of DarkClan, rogue, or enemy Clan scent," Nightglow reported. "It's been a moon since the battle; I'm sure we won't find any trouble with DarkClan now."

Aurorastar flicked an ear. "I know, but now that cold weather is beginning to come in, we can't afford to suffer from any rogue or DarkClan invasions." The hot season of greenleaf had finished, and now the nights had become cold and leaf-fall chills blew through the trees.

"We can't afford to wear cats out," Nightglow pointed out.

"That's why we will be shortening the amount of cats on border patrols. Hunting and finishing the nursery expansion should be our top priorities."

Nightglow agreed, then dipped her head and walked off to Ravenecho and Bluemoon, who were in charge of the nursery expansion. Now there was nearly enough space for all the queens and kits and for Honeysplash and Wolfsong to raise their future litters.

Aurorastar watched as Tigerpaw and Nightpaw sat near the apprentice den, talking about battle tactics. Mistpaw was sharing a squirrel with Stormkit, after every bite exchanging a few words. Aurorastar was surprised to see that Mistpaw was not that much bigger than Stormkit. There is so much to do. The nursery, hunting prey, and making sure Starwhisper is stalked with herbs for the cold seasons to come. Waterfall's kits are nearing their sixth moon, and Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and Mistpaw may be taking their final assessment any day now.

Aurorastar gazed at the entrance to the camp. I haven't been on a hunting patrol in moons. Anxious, Aurorastar stretched out her legs before trotting over to Dapplecloud, Searose, and Bluegalaxy. Dapplecloud's once fatal wounds had healed finely, and she was now back on warrior duties.

Bluegalaxy waved her tail at Aurorastar when she noticed her leader approaching. "Hello, Aurorastar. Fine weather for hunting."

"Too fine," Aurorastar replied back in a friendly voice. "I would like to lead a hunting patrol with you and your apprentices. I want to see how their hunting skills are coming along, and hopefully we can start thinking about their final assessments to becoming warriors.

"That would be great!" Bluegalaxy sounded delighted, her blue and white fur prickling. Searose called Tigerpaw, Mistpaw, and Nightpaw, while Dapplecloud kneaded the ground with her cream colored paws anxiously.

"Let's go," said Aurorastar when every cat was ready. She tore off, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze in her fur. A squirrel danced through the tree branches above her, and birdsong whistled through the air.

Let us hope we can all enjoy this nice weather before leaf-bare comes in without any conflicts.

When they reached a popular spot for hunting, Aurorastar stopped, turning around.

The apprentices were panting, but their eyes shined bright. "Do we start?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Yes," Dapplecloud answered. "And remember, be patient and do your best."

"Is this like an assessment?" Nightpaw asked nervously with wide, amber eyes.

"More like a review. If you do well today, then we will start your warrior assessment in a few sunrises," Aurorastar answered. Mistpaw's silver tabby fur bristled with excitement.

"You may leave when you are ready; we will be hunting, too," mewed Searose, were blue-gray fur shining in a patch of sunlight. When the apprentices darted off, Searose's sea green eyes turned to Aurorastar. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Of course. There has been no strange scents in our territory for a moon now. Besides, you have all taught them well."

Searose smiled. Dapplecloud and Bluegalaxy had already left to do their own hunting. "Would you like to hunt with me?"

"Sure." Aurorastar's deep blue eyes shined. She opened her mouth to taste the air, and quickly detected the musky smell of a mouse. After following the scent for a few paw steps, she spotted it scuttling amongst the roots of a birch tree. Aurorastar signaled to Searose and swished her tail. Searose understood her leader's command and crouched on the opposite side of the tree.

With Searose is position, Aurorastar darted towards the mouse. It squealed and raced away, straight into Searose's claws.

"Great catch!" Aurorastar called.

Searose blinked. "Thanks, but you set it up."

"We worked as a team."

Searose nodded and buried her mouse. "Where should we go next?"

"You lead. I lead in the last catch."

Searose pricked her ears. Her eyes alert, she whipped her towards the direction Bluegalaxy and Dapplecloud went in. About a tree length away, a robin was pecking at the ground in search of any bugs. Searose gave Aurorastar an identical signal to the one her leader gave to her. Aurorastar nodded and slowly prowled around to the back side of the robin. When Searose pounced at the the small bird, it flew towards Aurorastar, squawking in alarm. With a leap, Aurorastar sank her teeth into its wing. Grounding it, she killed the robin with a swift bite to the throat.

"Nice leap!" Searose meowed.

"Thanks!" Aurorastar said around a mouthful of feathers.

A sudden commotion of leaves and sticks sounded behind them, and Aurorastar turned to see Nightpaw racing out from behind a group of ferns. Her black and white spotted fur was bristled out in excitement.

"Tigerpaw caught a crow! Come see!"

Searose picked up the mouse, motioning for Nightpaw to lead the way.

Tail flicking enthusiastically, Nightpaw darted away. Searose ran by the apprentice's tail, and Aurorastar followed in the back. She dodged around brambles and ferns, then ducking under a low pine tree branch. The sun peaked around from behind the crispy leaves of the trees, dappling the ground in sunlight. Aurorastar breathed in the air, wishing it could always be warm. She knew, though, that life and time moves on, and there would be another season of cold and lack of prey.

"Searose!" Tigerpaw's voice appeared, calling her mentor. "Look what I caught!"

A crow about as big as Tigerpaw lay dead at the apprentice's paws. She glowed with pride, and her amber eyes flicked from her kill to her mentor.

"That's a brilliant catch!" Searose exclaimed. She licked her apprentice's ear warmly. "I'm so proud."

"Good catch, Tigerpaw!" Bluegalaxy called from nearby. The she cat bounded forward, Dapplecloud at her side. Bluegalaxy carried a squirrel and Dapplecloud had her mouth full with a rabbit.

Tigerpaw nodded. "As to you." She eyed Dapplecloud's rabbit with a flash of hunger in her eyes.

"Good hunting to you two as well, I see," remarked Bluegalaxy as she walked over to Aurorastar and Searose.

"Yes," replied Aurorastar. "It will be good to stock up prey now and prepare ourselves for the harsh season to come." She stopped talking, starring up at the white, puffy clouds above her.

"What's troubling you?" Dapplecloud asked.

Aurorastar dug her claws into the hardening dirt. "I'm very worried about leaf-bare coming. Last leaf-bare, we lost three cats to hunger and cold." She remembered their last elder, Brackenshadow, slowing dying from lack of prey. He was in being cared for in Starwhisper's den, but it wasn't enough. He died peacefully along with Cloudfur and Plumnose.

"I had just become a leader at the time. I don't want to let the Clan down again."

Dapplecloud rested her tail on her leader's flank. "We will be prepared for leaf-bare this time. Hopefully no more cats will have to die from lack of prey."

Aurorastar nodded. "I won't let my Clanmates die. I will use my last breath if I have to."

Searose looked surprised by Aurorastar's strong determination, but nodded. Dapplecloud and Bluegalaxy exchanged a warm glance.

Aurorastar flinched when a branch snapped behind her. She unsheathed her claws, preparing to attack a foe that had made a mistake in trespassing SunClan territory.

A flash a silver tabby fur darted out of the ferns, and Mistpaw skidded to a halt next to the group of cats. Aurorastar sheathed her claws.

"Come quick! All of the catmint by the stream is gone, and StormClan scent is all over it!"

**Duh duh duuhhhh! :P SunClan's troubles can't seem to disappear. Hope you liked this chapter! ^.^**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Without pausing to question the situation, Aurorastar pelted forward in the direction of the stream. She could hear other sets of paws thrumming against the ground behind her. It only took a few moments for Aurorastar to reach the stream, as it was close by. She skidded to a halt when she reached its pebbly shore.

The stream was about a fox length wide. It was scattered with rocks, and it only went up to Aurorastar's shoulder at its deepest part. The StormClan border was not far up ahead, but the stream was clearly on SunClan territory. Growling, Aurorastar walked over to where the catmint grew.

_Mistpaw was right._ Where the catmint was was now a few battered stems, already becoming crisp from the cold nights. The whole area reeked of StormClan.

"StormClan was clearly here," Aurorastar declared, now facing her patrol. "They have stolen our only supply of catmint on our territory."

Aurorastar stopped for a moment. SunClan had allied themselves with StormClan only a moon ago. Now they were going against the warrior code by sneaking onto SunClan territory and stealing precious herbs.

"StormClan must have had a valid reason for doing this. They are no cowards, nor do they break the warrior code without absolute reason."

Bluegalaxy snorted. "My guess is that they were being selfish and taking our herbs for helping only themselves through leaf-bare. Either that or they just want to make SunClan weak."

"Maybe StormClan sees us as a threat," Nightpaw added to her mentor's hypothesis.

"I don't think so." Aurorastar shook her head. "StormClan may be a rival Clan, but they aren't heartless." She turned in the direction of the StormClan border. "I'm going to talk to them."

Mistpaw flattened her ears. "We will go with you."

"Not you," Aurorastar said firmly. "Mistpaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw, gather the prey and return to camp. It would be more formal and appropriate to have only warriors confront StormClan about this."

Tigerpaw looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of it and just gave a brisk nod. The apprentices began to amble back in the direction of the fresh kill that was left behind.

"Let's go," Aurorastar meowed to her patrol. Reluctantly, she placed her paws into the chilly water and wadded across, her patrol following.

Reaching the other side, Aurorastar shook the water out of her fur and trotted towards the border. When reaching their scent line, Aurorastar sat down, eyes alert.

"What are we waiting for?" Bluegalaxy hissed. "We should charge in and confront them!"

Aurorastar shook her head. "StormClan will chase us out if we barge in. We will wait until a patrol comes by. Otherwise we too would be breaking the warrior code."

Looking impatient, Bluegalaxy sat down a little ways from Aurorastar, her tail twitching.

Anxiety began to claw at Aurorastar's belly. _What if StormClan chased them out and refused to talk with them? What if they really were just being greedy and heartless by taking SunClan's only catmint?_

A sudden yowl sounded from StormClan's borders. Aurorastar was surprised on how shortly they had waited. A bright ginger tom raced towards them, flanked by a silver tabby she cat Aurorastar recognized as Willowwisp and a golden tabby tom that looked like an apprentice.

"SunClan," the ginger tom stated in a cold voice, disgusted voice, as if he were looking at rotting prey. "Why are you on our territory."

"Blazeheart." Aurorastar recognized the tom from Gatherings. "Surely you realize that we are still on our own territory."

Blazeheart narrowed his blue eyes. His gaze flicked from the ground underneath his paws to Aurorastar, who was sitting a few tail lengths away. "Why are you here?"

"We must speak to Lightstar and Loststar. It is urgent."

"We won't leave until we speak with them," Dapplecloud added in a firm voice. Aurorastar casted her a warning glance, but said nothing.

Blazeheart let out a hiss, but Willowwisp placed her tail over his chest. "What is this urgent news?"

"That is for the ears of your leaders," Aurorastar replied.

Willowwisp lashed her tail, but nodded. "Fine. Follow us."

Aurorastar and her patrol got up, letting them be escorted by the StormClan patrol. Aurorastar's eyes grew friendly when the golden tabby apprentice began to walk alongside her.

"How is your training going?" Aurorastar asked the apprentice.

The golden tom jumped, surprised that the SunClan leader was talking to him. "Fine," he replied curtly before stalking up ahead to Blazeheart.

When they reached the camp, StormClan cats were already gathered in the clearing. Loststar and Lightstar sat in front, glaring at the SunClan cats.

_How had they known we were coming?_ Aurorastar wondered, shocked. Then she realized that Willowwisp was sitting next to Loststar. _She must have ran ahead to warn the camp. _The SunClan leader flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Aurorastar," Loststar growled, her hackles raised. "Why are you here?"

Aurorastar resisted the urge to bristle out her fur. _They will never listen to us if we show aggression,_ she thought.

"Loststar. Lightstar." Aurorastar dipped her head in greeting. Annoyance prickled through her fur when the two leaders did not return her welcome. Sighing, she continued.

"I must speak with you, though it is preferably for just your ears."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say to all of us," Loststar snapped.

A growl began to rumble in Bluegalaxy's throat, and Searose flattened her ears. Aurorastar simply nodded, not wanting to argue.

"SunClan has one supply of catmint on our territory, and it is by the stream. Today we found our catmint gone, and the area was drenched in the scent of StormClan."

Yowls of outrage followed Aurorastar's words. She noticed Bluegalaxy and Dapplecloud's pelts were bristled out, and willed them to calm down.

"How dare you accuse us of stealing! We have nothing to do with the loss of your herbs," Lightstar hissed.

Aurorastar stiffened with anger. They were lying! They had clearly stolen SunClan's catmint.

"If you didn't take it, then who did?" Dapplecloud challenged.

"Don't expect us to know. It wasn't us!" Loststar snarled.

"I think it's time you leave," Lightstar growled, but Aurorastar did not move. She starred at Lightstar. There was something else behind his blazing eyes, something he was hiding.

Fear.

_StormClan took our catmint, but they won't admit it or tell else why. There is something they are hiding. _Aurorastar scanned the cats of the clearing. It was then that she noticed that, though there was quite a decent amount of cats in the clearing, there were many missing. Too many for them to just be on a patrol.

_StormClan is dealing with a great outbreak of greencough! _Aurorastar realized.

"Brightsun, Echostorm, Duskleaf, lead Aurorastar and her patrol back to their territory," Lightstar ordered.

Brightsun came forward, along with a silver and black she cat and and a dark gray tom. Giving them a hard stare, the StormClan cats lead the SunClan patrol out of camp. They padded along in silence until they reached the border line.

"I'm sorry," Brightsun whispered to Aurorastar. "If only you knew."

Aurorastar wanted to say something, but she was only able to give a curt nod.

Bluegalaxy hissed when Duskleaf shoved her over the border. "Stay out!" he growled.

"Stupid furball!" Bluegalaxy snarled back when the rest of the patrol joined her.

Casting her patrol a glance, Aurorastar raced back to camp, trying to loosen her stiffening muscles.

"What happened?" Mistpaw asked when they returned. She eyed them intently, while they rest of the Clan began to gather nearby. The apprentices must have told the Clan what was going on.

Aurorastar leaped onto Brightledge. She had no need to call a meeting since the Clan was already seated below. "During a hunting patrol today, Mistpaw discovered that our catmint was missing. Nothing was left but broken stems, and the area reeked of StormClan. We were quick to realize that StormClan had stolen our catmint. I lead a patrol to the StormClan camp to confront them about this."

"What did they say?" Nightclaw asked.

"Lightstar and Loststar denied my accusation of them stealing our catmint," Aurorastar replied. The Clan quickly broke into calls of outrage.

"Those liars!"

"I always knew we should never have trusted them!"

"They betrayed us!"

"Enough!" Aurorastar was startled to see that Starwhisper had stepped forward. Her gaze was hard, and she glanced from the Clan to Aurorastar.

"StormClan is a proud Clan. They would never admit to any of their weaknesses. I have heard their medicine cat, Shiningheart, talking with her apprentice, Dewpaw. An outbreak of greencough started in StormClan a half moon ago. To my information, they have already lost two elders and an apprentice. They may have already lost more."

"That doesn't mean they should take all of our catmint," Lionstrike growled.

"What if greencough erupts in SunClan?" Ravenecho meowed.

Aurorastar felt her blood run cold. What _if _there was an outbreak of greencough in SunClan?

"I have enough catmint in my storage," Starwhisper replied, though Aurorastar thought she noticed a flash of worry cross her eyes.

"Let us not worry about that. Our catmint may grow back before the snow begins to come in. We won't lose hope." Though Aurorastar kept telling herself these words, she couldn't get rid of the worry that gnawed at her belly.

**Ta-da! Poor SunClan, and I am sure you all can infer what happens later on. :) That was a long chapter; it definitely took me a while. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**

**BY THE WAY, I want to apologize from a mistake I made in the previous chapter. I completely forgot to put all of Aurorastar's thoughts in italics. :p Sorry about that!**

**Please Review!**

**~Lunar**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

"We passed our assessments!"

Aurorastar flinched when the loud commotion sounded from the camp entrance. Mistpaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw charged in, slowly followed by their mentors.

"We passed!" Tigerpaw screeched.

Aurorastar bounded over, giving the apprentices a friendly wave with her tail. "Congratulations! Now I must speak with your mentors before the ceremony."

Eyes bright, the apprentices nodded and raced towards Brightledge.

Dapplecloud, Searose, and Bluegalaxy walked forward, looking nearly as optimistic as their apprentices.

"Are they ready?" Aurorastar asked.

"Definitely. They passed their assessments without question," replied Dapplecloud.

Aurorastar flicked an ear. "Then let us begin." She trotted over to Brightledge, bunched her muscles, and leaped to the top. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Mistpaw, Tigerpaw, and Nightpaw, hearing the call of the meeting, stopped grooming their pelts and fixed their shining eyes on Aurorastar. The rest of the apprentices ran over and sat as close to the soon-to-be warriors as possible.

Petalblossom and her kits sat outside the nursery, the three tiny cats squirming excitedly.

_This will be the first ceremony they will experience_, Aurorastar realized, gazing warmly at the three little balls of fur.

When every cat had gathered underneath the ledge, Aurorastar began the meeting.

"It is time to welcome three new warriors into SunClan today. Mistpaw, Nightpaw, and Tigerpaw have passed their final assessments." She gazed at Dapplecloud. "Dapplecloud, do you believe Mistpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Dapplecloud's eyes shined. "Aurorastar, Mistpaw is more than ready."

Aurorastar nodded and turned to Searose. "Do you believe that Tigerpaw is ready to become a warrior of SunClan?"

Searose glanced warmly at her apprentice. "Tigerpaw will make SunClan proud."

"As will Nightpaw," Bluegalaxy meowed, holding her head high. "I've never seen an apprentice so ready to become a warrior."

Nightpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, but exchanged a glance with her mentor.

"Then the ceremony shall continue." Aurorastar beckoned the three apprentices forward with her tail. "I, Aurorastar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to looked down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you warriors in turn. Mistpaw, Nightpaw, and Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend SunClan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Mistpaw did not hesitate.

"I do!" Aurorastar smirked warmly at Tigerpaw when she spoke much more loudly than intended.

"I do," Nightpaw replied with pure confidence.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names." She turned to Nightpaw first.

"Nightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Nightshine. StarClan honors your intelligence and will to make the right choices, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

Nightshine beamed, licking Aurorastar's shoulder when the leader rested her chin on the new warrior's head.

Aurorastar then turned to Tigerpaw. "Tigerpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Tigerstreak. StarClan honors your courage and tireless energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

Tigerstreak also licked Aurorastar's shoulder in respect. The leader then gazed at Mistpaw, and a wave of grief washed over her.

"Mistpaw, in honor of you brother who died so bravely to protect our Clan, I now name you Mistsky. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

This time, pride did not shine in the new warrior's eyes. Mistsky gazed at her paws, only lifting her head to lick Aurorastar's shoulder.

"Skypaw should have been here with us today," Aurorastar started. "More than anything, he deserved to become a warrior and live out his life for many seasons. Today, we will cheer for not only our new warriors, but the ones that could not be here today."

"Nightshine! Tigerstreak! Mistsky! Skypaw!" the Clan cheered and yowled. Sadness overwhelmed Nightheart's eyes, but she continued to cheer for her lost apprentice. Ravenecho gazed proudly at the new warriors, cheering loudly for her kits and foster kit.

"Tonight, you three will sit vigil," Aurorastar told the three warriors. They nodded, determination shining in their eyes.

Aurorastar was about to head back to her den when she noticed Nightheart, tail drooped, padding out of camp.

_I hope she is okay,_ Aurorastar thought, and decided to follow her.

Nightheart began walking steadily towards the lake. Her head was low, and her black tail dragged along behind her.

_She is very upset_, Aurorastar realized. I should talk to her. She stopped trying to hide herself and padded over to Nightheart. The black she cat gave her a glance, but said nothing.

"You are troubled," Aurorastar meowed quietly.

Nightheart whipped her head towards Aurorastar. Her amber eyes blazed with anger. "Yes, I am troubled! A kit could see that!" She walked faster. "Just leave me alone."

Aurorastar matched her pace. "It is my job to care for the Clan and every one of its Clan members." She gave Nightheart a friendly look, one that the warrior did not return. "I am here to help, not to hurt."

Nightheart sighed. Her eyes darkened, and her look of anger disappeared. "I just... miss Skypaw so much. He understood me. I understood him. He was like the family I never had." She glanced ahead. The two she cats had reached the sandy shore of the lake.

Nightheart crouched down, staring at the tiny pebbles underneath her. Aurorastar sat next to her, curling her tail over her paws. She sat in silence as Nightheart continued.

"I never had any littermates, and my parents died before I became an apprentice. Though SunClan is my home, I have always felt that I was missing something. Skypaw began to fill that gap. But then StarClan took him." She dug her claws into the rocks. "They took him! He was so young! How could they be so cruel? He never deserved his fate!" She buried her face in her paws, a sob racking her body.

Aurorastar lay down next to her. "Nightheart, you should have come and told me your feelings earlier." She placed a paw on Nightheart's shoulder. "Skypaw didn't deserve what he got. But his death was not StarClan's fault. Cats die when it is their time, and StarClan cannot change that fate. We can only move forward and remember their spirits as they touched us. Skypaw would have wanted SunClan to move on. He always wanted what was right for us."

Nightheart let out a growl. "What about what's right for Skypaw?"

"If I could have died instead of Skypaw, I would have done it in a heartbeat. But he is with StarClan now. We must move on." She licked Nightheart's ear. "SunClan needs you, no matter what you may think."

Nightheart gazed up at Aurorastar. She didn't look satisfied, but she obviously didn't want to argue anymore. She gave her leader a nod, and the two she cats headed back to camp.

**Poor Nightheart :( Even writing this gives me sad feelings and sympathy for her. Yay for new warriors! :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review too, I love hearing feedback on my work and how to make it better. :)**

**~Lunar**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

A rasping cough rattled through the night air, waking Aurorastar. She raised her head, ears pricked.

The cough repeated again, this time followed by a quiet murmur.

_It must be Searose_, Aurorastar thought.

After visiting StormClan a half moon ago, Searose had seem to have grown more tired. Lately Aurorastar noticed that her eyes were beginning to glaze over, as well as she had gained a cough and wet, runny nose.

"I'm fine," she kept insisting, but anyone could tell that Searose had contracted whitecough and could possibly be in danger of getting greencough.

_I must send her to Starwhisper, _Aurorastar decided. Ignoring her protesting muscles, she walked out of her den, only to find that her job had already been done.

Nightsun and Searose were walking towards Starwhisper's den, though Aurorastar noticed that Nightsun seemed to be leading more than walking with his sister. When he noticed Aurorastar, he winked one of his golden eyes. Aurorastar gave him a grateful glance, and behind it, love.

Though Nightsun had recently become Aurorastar's mate, Nightsun had moved back to the warrior's den. After realizing that his sister may be sick, he wanted to take good care of her. Aurorastar respected his choice since she knew how it felt to want to care for a sibling.

Aurorastar watched when the two cats disappeared behind the brambles of Starwhisper's den. She waited, and when Nightsun did not come out of the den after a little while, she turned her eyes to the tree branches above her.

The branches covered the camp like a canopy, though now that the leaves were turning color, they scattered to the ground. Now the branches and remaining leaves were covered in a layer of pale, white frost, shimmering in the moonlight. The air tasted dry and cold, causing Aurorastar to sneeze.

When Nightsun finally exited Starwhisper's den, Aurorastar turned her gleaming eyes to him. She was pleased to see that Searose was not with him.

_Good. I don't want Searose to wear herself out._

Nightsun glanced up at Aurorastar, then slowly padded towards her.

Aurorastar's stomach tightened. Every time she looked at him, her fur would prickle and her heart would race.

_I love him so much._

When he reached her side, Aurorastar buried her nose into his shoulder fur.

"We haven't taken a walk together in a while," Nightsun started quietly. "Care to go for a little nighttime stroll with me?"

Aurorastar's eyes brightened. "Yes," she replied.

A warm look passed over Nightsun's face. Pelts brushing, the two cats ambled their way over to the entrance.

Eaglefeather was guarding the camp that night. "Have a good walk," he mewed, his blue eyes glowing with amusement.

Aurorastar and Nightsun walked on for a little while, fur brushing, tails twined. A cold leaf-fall breeze blew through the air. Aurorastar shivered.

"Cold?" Nightsun asked.

"A little," Aurorastar admitted.

"How about a little run to warm us up?" His ears were now flattened playfully.

"Okay," Aurorastar meowed, and without giving Nightsun time to reply, she shot off towards the lake.

"Hey!" Nightsun growled, pounding after her. Though his voice was stern, his eyes shined with laughter.

Aurorastar raced ahead, but she could feel Nightsun's warm breath on her tail.

She yowled with alarm as her front paw caught in a bramble trend, tripping her and causing her to slam into the ground. She let a hiss of pain as a trickle of blood appeared under her thin paw fur.

"Are you okay?" Nightsun asked through panting breaths. He gave Aurorastar's paw a small sniff before grabbing the bramble carefully in his teeth, pulling it off his mate's paw.

Aurorastar's fur prickled with embarrassment. _I must look like some mousebrained kit needing help from its mother._ She got up from her sprawled position on the ground, giving her paw a brisk lick. She suddenly eyed Nightsun.

He was lying on his back next to her. His gaze was on her for a moment, but once realizing that her paw was okay, his gaze drifted up to the starry sky above him.

Aurorastar starred at him warmly before plopping down next to him.

"The stars have always amazed me," Nightsun whispered. "There are just so many of them. How could every single one of them be a StarClan warrior?"

"Well, there are eight Clans, and they have been here for a very long time. Not to mention the time when only ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan lived in the old forest."

Nightsun's eyes began to glow with amusement. "I bet that star is the spirit of my mother, Goldenshade." He pointed a paw at a bright star that almost looked like it was cornering a group of other stars. "She was always arguing and trying to pick fights. She could be a bit mousebrained sometimes."

Mocking amusement shimmered in Aurorastar's eyes. "Well, now you know where you got that trait."

Nightsun let out a growl, cuffing her over the ear playfully. He got up and towered over her as if to attack. Aurorastar squirmed away from his paws, got up, and raced away, Nightsun chasing after her.

Letting out a _mrrow _of laughter, Aurorastar kicked out her back legs, showering Nightsun in brown, crispy leaves.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. With a wave of his tail, he grabbed a wad of leaves in his mouth and tossed them at Aurorastar. She screeched excitedly, then quieted down, realizing she was acting like a kit.

Nightsun snorted in amusement, his golden eyes shining. Aurorastar locked her gaze with his.

"I love you," Nightsun said, his voice soft and full of love.

"I love you, too." Aurorastar stepped forward and pressed her nose against his, not releasing her touch.

They stood there for what felt like a moon before Nightsun whispered, "You will be a wonderful mother someday."

Aurorastar gazed up at him. He suddenly looked away, a look of embarrassment in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"No." Aurorastar rested her tail on his shoulder. "It's okay." Her pelt began to prickle with embarrassment, but she pushed that feeling away. "I would like to have our kits someday."

Nightsun starred at her with a look of happiness. "Then I will be proud to be the father."

And the two cats stood there, gazing, until the sun began to rise in the slowly brightening sky.

* * *

**Some NightxAurora action in this chapter :) Sorry it was kinda short. I hope to try and post another chapter today. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!**

**~Lunar**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Aurorastar stood atop the Brightledge, the morning sun shining on her fur. She tried to blink the tiredness from her eyes, but they still had a glazed over look. She was exhausted after spending most of her night out with Nightsun.

Waterfall padded forward, pride showing in her strong steps. Her four kits followed after her, their pelts groomed and eyes bright. They would become apprentices today.

The Clan had gathered within moments, since the apprentice ceremony had been well-known for many sunrises.

"Though the cold season of leaf-bare will be coming soon," Aurorastar started, meeting the many gazes that were focused on her from below, "that does not stop the growth of our Clan. Today, Waterfall's kits will become apprentices, and we are more than ready for them." She beckoned the four young cats forward with her tail.

"Rainkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Silvertail."

Silvertail's eyes flashed with shock, but he quickly padded forward, his alarm forgotten, and touched noses with Rainpaw.

"Silvertail, though you have never had an apprentice, you have remarkable warrior skill. I know you will pass on what you have learned from your own mentor, Ravenecho, to Rainpaw."

Aurorastar then turned to Stormkit.

"Stormkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Lionstrike."

The dark gray tom strolled forward, looking quite proud. Stormpaw raced up to him, raising her head to touch noses with the large tom.

"Lionstrike, you did a wonderful job in mentoring Eaglefeather. I know you will make Stormpaw just as skillful of a warrior."

Lightningkit shot forward, sitting directly in front of Aurorastar.

Amusement glimmered in her eyes. "Lightningkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Sunsplash."

Sunsplash's eyes shown with triumph. The she cat had been anxious to train an apprentice for a long time.

"Sunsplash, you are a loyal warrior and one of the best hunters in the Clan. I know you will make us proud of Lightningpaw as we are proud of you."

By now Thunderkit was growing impatient. The little black tom let out a growl. "I'm always last."

Aurorastar rested her tail on his shoulder. "But not least. Thunderkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Thunderpaw. Your mentor will be Bluemoon."

Bluemoon bounded forward in a quick, enthusiastic pace. She touched noses with Thunderpaw, looking just as excited as her apprentice.

"Bluemoon, you have proven your warrior skill and loyalty to SunClan many times over. I know you will pass on these skills to Thunderpaw."

Bluemoon gave Aurorastar a nod of determination before touching noses with her apprentice.

A sudden yowl sounded from the camp entrance. It was a hunting patrol, consisting of Tigerlilly, Swiftpaw, Stoneclaw, Moonpaw, and Leopardsun.

"Aurorastar!" Stoneclaw called, skidding to a halt next to Brightledge. "You must come with us immediately!"

"What's wrong?" Aurorastar was instantly alert.

"It's back!" Fear made Tigerlilly's voice tremble. "The rogue scent of DarkClan, and it's mixed with fresh blood."

_Great StarClan, no! Not this again!_ But Aurorastar was able to work up her courage. "I will come," she was able to say. "Let's go." She turned to Nightglow. "Guard the camp. Don't let anyone in or out."

"Got it," Nightglow growled, though her eyes were wide.

Aurorastar gave her Clan a reassuring nod before charging out of the camp. "Okay, lead me to the scent."

Stoneclaw took the lead, weaving among brambles, ferns, and trees. He stopped when they reached the far edge of their territory.

"Here!" Stoneclaw called, his mouth wide to taste the air.

Aurorastar closed her eyes, breathing in and focusing only on the scents around her. She immediately picked up the foul scent of the DarkClan rogues, though this scent seemed familiar. Her eyes flashed open.

"Everyone, calm down. We don't need to worry so much about this."

"Calm down?" Leopardsun spat. "This is the scent of DarkClan rogues, and there are a lot of them. Enough to match SunClan!"

Aurorastar met Leopardsun's hard stare. "Not many scents though. One scent. This is only the scent of one rogue cat, and I know exactly who it is."

The patrol eyed her intently.

"It was Darkstar's most valued rogue follower, Blood." She growled. _I will always remember the scent of my killer. _

"We should explore the area and find him," Tigerlilly suggested.

Aurorastar nodded. "I agree. Everyone, split up."

Ears flat, the patrol split in opposite directions. Aurorastar padded in the direction of ShadowClan, her paw steps quiet and ears pricked.

She prowled through the tall grass, wet with morning dew. The scent of fresh blood was still fresh in the air, but with every paw step, Blood's scent seemed to get more stale.

_Please let this not be a trap, _she willed.

She whipped around when she heard a thump behind her, but it was only a small stick falling from a large oak tree. Aurorastar looked up to see a squirrel skittering along a tree branch, oblivious to the danger below.

Aurorastar continued to move forward, wondering if they would even find Blood. It was then when she suddenly felt something soft and wet under her paw. Gazing down, she let out a gasp of shock.

Lying at her paws was the bloody body of a kit.

* * *

**Hehe, I love ending chapters on cliffhangers. :) The kit is quite important for the many chapters to come. And yes, Blood, Darkstar's previous favorited rogue follower has returned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! :3**

**Review Reply:**

**Wyldclaw: Thank you! They do have very interesting names, though I can't take credit for all of them. Very few were actually made by me!**

**RaphaelLover159: Thank you for Following and Favoriting! :)**

**-Lunar**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Aurorastar starred at the kit in horror. Its pelt was mangled and bloody, a long scratch going down its shoulder and to the belly. She was almost sure that it was dead, until she saw the faint rise and fall of its chest.

_Great StarClan, it's alive. We need to help it!_

Aurorastar let out a yowl, signaling her patrol. It took a few moments for them to find her, but quickly they arrived at her side, pelts bristled.

"What's wrong?" Moonpaw asked. She suddenly noticed the kit lying at Aurorastar's paws. "Oh my! Is it dead?"

Aurorastar shook her head. "No. We have to bring back to camp or it _will _die."

"I don't think we should do that," Leopardsun countered. "It's a rogue kit, and Blood's scent is all over it. It could be a trap."

Aurorastar sniffed the kit, suddenly realizing that Leopardsun was right. Blood's scent covered the kit, though it was stale.

A growl rumbled in Aurorastar's throat. Why would Blood attack an innocent kit?

"We can't leave it here to die," Aurorastar said firmly. "It's against the warrior code if we leave it here." Being as gentle as she could, she picked up the kit by the scruff. It didn't even react.

Waving her tail, she signaled Stoneclaw to lead the way back to camp. Swiftpaw padded along beside Aurorastar, giving the kit an anxious glance every now and then.

They returned without trouble. Immediately the news had spread through the camp, although most cats were angry with bringing the kit back to camp. Starwhisper had quickly taken the kit into her care, although she was definitely worried.

"I will do my best, Aurorastar, but the kit may not make it," the medicine cat had told her leader. Aurorastar acknowledged her without comment.

She now sat by Brightledge, starring at her paws. She was thinking deeply.

_It was right to take in the kit, but did I endanger my Clan in doing so? What if the rogues come back for it? Will I create unwanted battle?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Bluefire came forward. He was followed by Leopardsun, Bluegalaxy, Silverblaze, Dragonclaw, Redpalm, and Stormsky. All of the cats gave her hard stares, and Aurorastar realized why they were here.

"Aurorastar, we need to talk to you," Bluefire started.

"You are upset with my choice of bringing the kit here." Aurorastar sat up straight, meeting Bluefire's stare.

"Yes," the tom growled. "You are endangering our Clan because of that kit. It's a rogue, and rogues have caused us too much trouble the past few moons."

Aurorastar was startled when Nightglow came to join them. However, she sat beside her brother, not Aurorastar.

"Bluefire has a valid point," the deputy started. "Aurorastar, you are putting the Clan in danger. It's a rogue, and we should put the kit back to where it came from."

Aurorastar's eyes flashed. "Nightglow, though your intentions are pure and I respect them, I will make the decisions for SunClan. I will not break the warrior code and risk the life of a kit."

"Our Clan is more important than that kit!" Nightglow snarled.

"Are you saying that we should leave an innocent kit to die?" Aurorastar asked, a sharpness edging her voice.

"If it means keeping SunClan safe, than yes!" Nightglow flattened her ears and raised her hackles. Aurorastar was alarmed when the deputy unsheathed her claws.

_Nightglow wouldn't really attack me, right?_ Aurorastar tried to push the thought away.

Stormsky stepped forward. "Aurorastar, if you will allow me to speak."

Aurorastar dipped her head.

"I know these rogues," Stormsky continued. "I was their prisoner for moons. If this kit belongs to them, they will come back for it."

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Aurorastar meowed. Before she could say anything else, a yowl of alarm sounded at the entrance to the camp.

Aurorastar whipped her head around to the entrance, narrowing her eyes.

There stood Blood, black fur bristled and amber eyes blazing. He looked thinner than the last time Aurorastar saw him during the battle with DarkClan.

Nightglow cast a glare to Aurorastar that said "I told you so," before prowling over to Blood. Sighing, Aurorastar followed her, unsheathing her claws in case Blood decided to attack.

"Aurorastar," Blood sneered. "Is your neck doing well?"

Aurorastar growled. She knew he was talking about the time where he took her first life. However, she ignored his comment. "Blood, why are you here?"

"I am here to reclaim what is mine," Blood hissed. "I believe you are currently imprisoning my daughter."

Aurorastar starred at him in disbelief. _The kit is his daughter?_ Aurorastar glared at Blood, fury beginning to burn within her.

_Blood tried to kill a kit! His own kit!_

Aurorastar took a step forward, narrowing her eyes. "This kit is yours? And you attacked it?"

"The kit was weak," Blood replied as if it wasn't a big deal. "I attacked it as punishment. If it was truly strong, it would have lived rather than die from its wounds. She is not dead, so I want her back."

Aurorastar bristled her fur. "We will not give the kit back. I will not let you kill it for your own cruel purposes. The kit is now of SunClan."

A growl sounded in Blood's throat, though Aurorastar flicked an ear when many other growls were heard from her own cats.

"I will fight you for her," Blood threatened.

"We will fight back. Clan kit or not, it should never be put in danger or in a situation where it can die."

"Aurorastar." This time it was Nightglow who spoke to her. "Do not make a mousebrained decision. Give him the kit."

Aurorastar turned to her deputy. She kept her eyes firm and her voice strong, meeting Nightglow's harsh stare. "No." Aurorastar whipped back around to Blood. "Now get out or we will attack. Don't bother bringing back your rogue friends for an attack either, because we will be ready. We will outnumber you and chase you out. Your blood will be spilled for no worthy reason." When Blood did not answer, Aurorastar asked him again. "Do you choose to leave or fall under the wrath of SunClan?"

Blood glared at her. Though he still looked furious, Aurorastar could tell he understood her message. He eventually gave a reluctant nod. "Fine. Keep the pathetic scrap. It will die anyway." With that, Blood turned and left the camp.

Aurorastar turned to her Clanmates. They were all grouped behind her. "I want two patrols out there. One to escort Blood and make sure he leaves, another to search the territory for any more rogues."

The cats nodded. Ravensong lead one patrol, and Tigerfang lead the other. Each gathering a few cats, they headed out of camp.

Aurorastar turned to face Nightglow. The deputy was glaring at her. Then with a curt wave of her tail, she whipped around and padded into the warrior's den.

_Did I make the wrong decision? Will the rogues really return?_ Aurorastar shook her head, feeling suddenly lightheaded.

She felt a soft touch on her flank, and Eclipsewing and Nightsun came to join her side.

"Are you alright?" Eclipsewing asked.

Aurorastar sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if all the Clan really feels loyal and respecting to me and my decisions. I think I just lost half the Clan and deputy's respect in making a difficult choice."

"But it was the right choice," Eclipsewing pointed out. "You couldn't leave it to die. That's against the warrior code."

Nightsun licked Aurorastar's cheek. "Eclipsewing is right. We just want to let you know that we will always be here for you, and will follow you to the end."

Aurorastar's eyes filled with warmth as she gazed at them. "Thank you." She turned her eyes towards Starwhisper's den. "Now, if you will excuse me." Nightsun and Eclipsewing nodded in approval.

Aurorastar, starting a quick pace, trotted over to the medicine cat's den. The sharp scent of herbs filled her nose, along with the sweet scent of her friend, Starwhisper.

"Aurorastar," the medicine cat greeted her in a whisper. "Ice is sleeping."

"Ice?"

"When you brought the kit to me," Starwhisper started,"she awoke for just a few moments. All I was able to ask her was her name and how many moons old she was. She said that her name was Ice and she had been born at the beginning of greenleaf."

"Ice must be about five moons old then," Aurorastar realized. "May I see her?"

Starwhisper dipped her black head. "Yes, but be quiet. She's sleeping." The medicine motioned to a moss nest in the back of her den.

Aurorastar padded over until she was next to Ice's sleeping body. She was near Searose, who was also sleeping.

Ice's chest fell in slow breaths. Her fur had been cleaned from the blood, revealing that she had white fur. Her ears and paws were a light gray-blue color, and cobwebs covered her shoulder.

"Is her wound okay?" Aurorastar whispered.

"Yes, I don't believe it will get infected. I was able to stop the bleeding very quickly..." Starwhisper's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

Starwhisper didn't meet Aurorastar's eyes. "I did a good job with Ice, and I know she will be fine, but it's not her I'm worried about." She glanced at the blue-gray body nearby. "It's Searose."

"Has she gotten worse?"

"Yes." Starwhisper's voice dropped to a whisper. "She came to me with whitecough, and she already has greencough. She isn't doing well, but I can't let her die." She then turned to Aurorastar. "I can't hide it anymore. I have almost no catmint, and our supply was taken by StormClan. Greencough spreads like wildfire, and without catmint, it won't be long until a cat dies."

Aurorastar stepped forward, licking Starwhisper's ear. "You are an amazing medicine cat. You will do all that you possibly can. If a cat dies, you cannot help that. You can only do your very best to prevent it."

Starwhisper narrowed her eyes. "I can't do much without catmint. We have to do our very best to preserve what we have before the snow comes in."

Aurorastar nodded. "I will start posting guards by the catmint, day and night. We won't let StormClan take anymore or let it be destroyed by other animals."

"Thank you," mewed Starwhisper, her eyes warming.

Aurorastar flicked an ear before padding away towards the entrance. Before she left, she glanced at Searose.

The she cat's eyes were closed, though green goop was gathering around her eyelids. Her nose was crusty, and her chest fell in short, ragged breaths.

_Dear StarClan, please don't let Searose die_.

* * *

**Yay for long chapters! There is definitely a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. Poor Searose and Ice! :( I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**HalfSun: Thank you! Yes, you obviously learned more of the kit/Ice's condition in this chapter, but you will learn more of Ice in chapters to come :) Thanks for the review! **


	20. Chapter Eighteen

"Aurorastar!" A voice was calling to her. "Aurorastar, help me!"

Aurorastar whipped her head around from side to side. She had recognized the terrified cry. "Eclipsewing! Eclipsewing, where are you?"

"Aurorastar!" Now it was Nightsun. Aurorastar raced through the forest, trying to locate him.

"Aurorastar!"

She suddenly saw his black shape ahead of her. She raced forward until she was at his side. "Nightsun!"

Nightsun turned to her, brown eyes gleaming. "Aurorastar!" He nuzzled her.

_Brown eyes?_ Aurorastar thought. _Nightsun has golden eyes!_

Nightsun's shape suddenly began to change, until his black fur became the black and white pelt of a badger. It snarled at her, raising its paw to deliver a death blow.

"No!" Aurorastar shrieked, and the badger suddenly disappeared.

"Aurorastar!"

"Help us!"

"Aurorastar! Help me!"

The voices of all of her Clan members rang in her ears. She ran ahead, trying to find them.

"Where are you?" she screeched frantically.

"Aurorastar! Are you alright?"

The leader's eyes snapped open. She was lying in her nest, which was nearly torn apart now.

_Thank StarClan, it was just a dream!_

"Aurorastar?" The voice sounded again at the entrance to her den. "Are you okay?"

It was Birchpaw. Her green eyes were wide with concern.

"I'm fine, Birchpaw." Aurorastar stood up, licking the scraps of moss off her pelt.

Birchpaw nodded. "I just came to let you know that Ice is awake, and she is ready to speak with you."

"Wonderful," Aurorastar meowed. "I'll be right there." Birchpaw flicked an ear and left, leaving Aurorastar alone.

She stretched out her legs, sighing to relieve herself of the tightness in her muscles. She then ambled out of her den, squinting against the sun's brightness.

A cold wind blew through the camp. She bristled her fur, feeling a chill run down her spine. "It's chilly today," she said to no one in particular.

Nightsun padded up to join her. "Good morning," he mewed warmly, licking her forehead.

"As to you." She gave him a mischievous look before touching noses with her mate. "I was just about to go to Starwhisper's den. Care to join me?"

Nightsun's gaze became serious, and Aurorastar knew it was from his worry over Searose. "Yes." And the two padded down, pelts brushing, into the medicine cat's den.

A loud cough sounded from inside, followed by another ragged cough. Greencough was spreading through the camp. Viperfire and Waterfall had joined Searose in Starwhisper's den, and Jewelkit seemed to be gaining a cough.

"Aurorastar!" Starwhisper joined her leader and Nightsun at the entrance. "You two stay right there. I don't want the greencough to spread anymore. I can bring Ice out to join us."

It had been almost a half moon since Ice had been brought to SunClan's camp. Her wounds were nearly healed, though she barely talked. Starwhisper had decided to wait until Ice had wanted to talk with Aurorastar rather than force her.

Starwhisper padded out of her den, closely followed by Ice's sleek white pelt.

Ice is growing bigger, Aurorastar realized. If she decides to stay with us, she will become an apprentice very soon.

"Greetings, Ice," Aurorastar mewed, dipping her head.

Ice nodded to the SunClan leader, but remained silent. Aurorastar could feel Nightsun's tail flicking from side to side next to her.

"Ice, can you tell us what happened on the day we brought you here."

"Yes," Ice said in a soft but firm voice. "I was trying to hunt a mouse for myself because I was hungry. I was suddenly jumped from behind, and Blood pinned me to the ground. He told me I was weak and that he didn't want me anymore." She shivered. "He said I deserved to die. He swiped at me and I blacked out. I woke up here."

Aurorastar tried to restrain a growl. "And is Blood really your father?"

"Yes," Ice replied. "When I was born to my mother, Violet, I had one brother and one sister. Within a moon, they both died from sickness. Blood blamed Violet for making his kits so weak, so he killed her. He told me that if I was strong, he wouldn't try kill me." She narrowed her piercing ice blue eyes. "Guess I wasn't strong enough."

Aurorastar rested her tail on Ice's flank. "Ice, I don't think that you are weak. SunClan values what is on the inside, not what we see on the outside. If you would like, you are welcome to join SunClan as a kit. You can begin training as an apprentice in about a half moon."

Ice's eyes lit up. "I have always hated my life as a rogue. Cats kill without consent or reason, and I don't want to follow their paw steps. I would much rather live in SunClan."

"Wonderful! If you are ready, I can begin your kit naming ceremony now."

"Yes, please."

Starwhisper turned her firm gaze to Ice. "I want to see you everyday until your wound is completely healed. Do you understand?"

Ice nodded.

Nightsun cast a warm glance at Aurorastar, which she exchanged. She then jumped onto Brightledge, where Nightsun was already seated below.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to gather, spilling out of the warrior's den, apprentice's den, and nursery. Their gazes were quizzical, and Aurorastar knew they were wondering what the meeting was about.

"I have been speaking with Ice," Aurorastar started. She ignored the low growls that began to sound in some of the cats' throats. "I gave her the opportunity to join SunClan, and she excepted it." Yowls of outrage sounded below.

"She is a rogue!"

"She will never be one of us!"

"Enough!" Aurorastar called. "Have you all forgotten our recent members? Cherryflight, Falconstrike, Flowerheart, and Stormsky were rogues, and now they are warriors SunClan can be proud of."

"But they were not with the rogues of DarkClan!" A voice called.

Aurorastar gave the crowd of cats below a hard stare. "We should never judge a cat based on their heritage. Ice will join the Clan as a kit and become an apprentice in a half moon, and that's final." She beckoned Ice forward, who was seated nearby. She looked calm, but her eyes glowed with anger.

"Ice, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be known as Icekit. I'm sure our queens will be happy to care for you."

Just then, Lilackit shot out of the nursery. Her black kit-soft fur was bristled, and her violet eyes were wide.

"Honeysplash and Wolfsong are both kitting!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Just thought I would post one more chapter today, although I know it was rather short. I hope you enjoyed it, and Honeysplash and Wolfsong's kitting will happen in the next chapter. I will post that one tomorrow :)**

**KitKatSushi: Thank you for Following! ^.^**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Aurorastar starred at Lilackit in alarm. _Both queens kitting at the same time? _She knew that Honeysplash and Wolfsong had moved into the nursery around the same time, but she never expected them to both start kitting on the same day, let alone the same time.

Tigerfang and Moonshine rushed towards the nursery, only to be stopped by Starwhisper's voice.

"No! They'll be fine. With both queens kitting, I will need everyone out of the nursery!"

Lilackit nodded and rushed inside, obviously exchanging the news. Petalblossom came out of the nursery moments later, herding Lilackit and Goldkit and carrying a squirming Swankit. Crystalclaw and her three kits were already gathered in the clearing along with Flowerheart and her litter. A wide eyed Redkit sat next to his foster brother, Dustykit. Other than Wolfsong and Honeysplash, the nursery was empty.

Aurorastar winced as a screech of pain sounded from the nursery. Starwhisper and Birchpaw dashed inside.

Aurorastar kneaded at the ground impatiently. She wanted to help. It would be a difficult task to care for two kitting queens. Letting out a sigh, Aurorastar rushed over.

She stuck her head into the nursery. "Starwhisper? Would you like any help?"

"Aurorastar!" came Starwhisper's exasperated reply. "Yes, come in!"

Aurorastar shot in. The scent of fear was sharp in the air, and she flinched when Wolfsong let out a screech.

"Aurorastar, take care of Honeysplash," Starwhisper ordered. The golden brown queen seemed to be currently kitting better than Wolfsong.

Aurorastar sat by her side. Honeysplash was in a squatting position, and every now and then her muscles would ripple underneath her ruffled fur.

Honeysplash gritted her teeth, but she couldn't contain her screech of pain.

"Birchpaw, go get two sturdy sticks!" Starwhisper ordered, and the apprentice raced out of the den.

Honeysplash let out a hiss, and a kit slithered out onto the moss underneath her. Aurorastar nipped the sack open, licking the kit's fur the wrong way. It let out a squeal, and the leader placed it at Honeysplash's belly.

Wolfsong let out a bloodcurdling screech. Aurorastar whipped her head around, her eyes wide.

Wolfsong stood in a similar position to Honeysplash, though her legs were shaking and her ice blue eyes were glazed. She was panting heavily.

"Aurorastar!" Starwhisper exclaimed. "Can you go get some rasberry leaves?"

The SunClan leader darted to the entrance, only to skid to a halt and turn around. "What do they look like?"

Starwhisper let out a hiss of frustration, though Aurorastar knew it was from her worry over Wolfsong. "Small, dark green leaves with pointy edges!"

Aurorastar gave a quick nod and ran out of the nursery. Many cats were still gathered in the clearing, obviously worried about their kitting Clanmates.

"Are they okay?" A voice asked Aurorastar, and she recognized the voice of Cheetahheart.

"They are doing fine!" Aurorastar replied, not looking back. It was half true. Honeysplash seemed to be doing well, but, though Aurorastar was no medicine cat, she knew Wolfsong's kitting wasn't going well.

She darted into Starwhisper's den, following the sharp scent of herbs until she reached the storage. _Dark leaves, pointed edges,_ she told herself. She searched around frantically, until her eyes rested on a tiny pile of small, dark green leaves. She picked a few up, examining them.

_They have more of a ruffled edge,_ she thought. _Well, I don't have time to complete a thorough examination of each herb_. She picked up a mouthful and ran back into the nursery.

"Are these it?" she asked, dropping the herbs at Starwhisper's paws.

The medicine cat averted her eyes from Wolfsong, giving the leaves a quick glance. "Yes, thank you." She picked up the leaves in her mouth, and Aurorastar bounded back to Honeysplash's side. The golden brown she cat was squinting with pain, her teeth grinding together with an awful sounding crunching noise.

Birchpaw came back in, two sticks in her jaws. She gave one to Wolfsong, then one to Aurorastar. "Pry it into Honeysplash's jaws if you have to," Birchpaw told her.

Aurorastar gave the stick to Honeysplash, thankful when the queen took it willingly. She could here the stick splintering in Honeysplash's mouth when the second kit came out. It was a golden tabby and white tom, and Aurorastar gave it a few licks before placing it next to the first kit, a small black she cat with white paws.

Honeysplash growled, spitting out the remains of her stick. "I didn't realize kitting would be so difficult." She let out a hiss, though not as loud as before, and the third kit slid out. It was a white tom, and this time Honeysplash licked its wet fur clean.

Birchpaw came over, holding her paw on Honeysplash's belly. "That's it!" she exclaimed after a few moments. "Congratulations, you have two toms and a she cat."

"How is Wolfsong?" Aurorastar asked.

"She'll live," Birchpaw answered, though she didn't sound completely hopeful with the queen's condition. "She has one tom and one she cat. Want to see them?"

"Yes, please," Aurorastar meowed. Birchpaw lead her over to a nest near the entrance of the den. Wolfsong was curled within it, a dark brown tabby she cat and a black tom at her belly, kneading hungrily. Wolfsong let out a soft, rasping purr with the strength she had left, and licking the tom's pelt.

"Tigerfang, Moonshine, you can come in now!" Starwhisper called.

Moonshine ran in, his silver and white fur beginning to raise. He was obviously worried about his mate's kitting.

Tigerfang came right after him. His eyes were wide with worry, but when they landed on Wolfsong, it was replaced with love and pride.

"So, what do you think?" Starwhisper padded up to Aurorastar. "It's not very often that the leader helps deliver a queen's kits."

Aurorastar gazed from Honeysplash and Wolfsong and then back to Starwhisper. "It was amazing. Scary, but amazing."

The medicine cat let out a mrrow of laughter. "Yes, that was Birchpaw's reaction." Her gaze grew sincere. "You will make a good mother to Nightsun's kits someday." With a wave of her tail, she and Birchpaw left the nursery, leaving Aurorastar standing alone, pondering Starwhisper's last comment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Sorry it was so short, I didn't exactly want to put a ton of detail into a birthing scene :/ I also just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story! It already has over 300 views! I know that probably isn't much compared to most stories, but I really means a lot to me. Thank you! ^.^**

**~Lunar**


	22. Chapter Twenty

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Aurorastar stood on top of the pale rock, looking down below. It was time for the warrior ceremony for Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, Moonpaw, and Willowpaw. They had just passed their warrior assessments, and were now seated below.

Adderkit skipped out of the nursery. She was Wolfsong's daughter, and Shadowkit was her son. Honeysplash followed her out, Sunkit, Whitekit, and Hollykit behind her. She had named the golden tabby and white tom Sunkit, and Moonshine had named the white tom Whitekit. The little black she cat was Hollykit. They were only a half moon old, but had already gotten into trouble with at least half the warriors.

Hollykit sat down beside Swiftpaw, her bright blue eyes fixed on Aurorastar and white paws peaking out from under her belly.

"Cats of SunClan, it is time to welcome four new warriors into our Clan today. Moonpaw, Willowpaw, Swiftpaw, and Ravenpaw have passed their warrior assessments." She turned to Tigerlilly. "Has Swiftpaw proven herself a warrior ready for SunClan?"

Tigerlilly nodded. "She has."

Aurorastar then cast her gaze to Wolfsong and Blackwhisker, who had completed Ravenpaw's training while Wolfsong was in the nursery. "Is Ravenpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Ravenpaw will make SunClan proud," Blackwhisker promised.

"As will Moonpaw!" Stoneclaw called.

"Willowpaw is more than ready to become a warrior!" Dragonclaw added.

Aurorastar nodded. "I, Aurorastar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She jumped down to stand in front of the apprentices. "Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, Willowpaw, and Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend SunClan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," said Swiftpaw firmly.

"I do," Ravenpaw meowed loudly.

"I do!" Willowpaw and Moonpaw said at the same time.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftwing. StarClan honors your bravery and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

Ravenpaw stepped forward, her amber eyes gleaming with determination.

"Ravenpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ravenfire. StarClan honors your warrior skill and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan." After resting her chin on the new warrior's head, she turned to Moonpaw, whose silver fur was beginning to bristle with excitement.

"Moonpaw, from this moment forth you shall be known as Moonbreeze. StarClan honors your high spirits and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

Willowpaw stepped forward. Her soft silver tabby paws kneaded the ground impatiently, though her blue eyes were shining.

"Willowpaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Willowpool. StarClan honors your hunter's skill and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

"Swiftwing! Ravenfire! Moonbreeze! Willowpool!" the Clan cheered. Tigerlilly, Wolfsong, Blackwhisker, Stoneclaw, and Dragonclaw watched their former apprentices with pride. Viperfire sat at the entrance to Starwhisper's den. Her green eyes were glazed with sickness, though they still gleamed as she watched her daughter, Ravenfire.

_Ravenfire has inherited her mother's strong spirits,_ Aurorastar remarked.

Icekit sat by Petalblossom. When Crystalclaw had refused to care for her, Petalblossom had taken her in with welcoming paws. Though now it was time for her to leave her short time in the nursery.

"I have one more ceremony to perform," Aurorastar called. "Icekit's short time in the nursery has been spent, and now she is ready to become an apprentice."

There were no more yowls of protest, but many glares were shot at Icekit, though the white she cat ignored them. She had her ice blue eyes were fixed on Aurorastar, who beckoned her forward with her tail.

"Icekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Icepaw." She turned to a large tabby tom, whose bright amber eyes were fixed on his leader. "Brambleblaze, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Icepaw. You have shown yourself to be very strong spirited, though caring to other cats. I hope that you will pass on these qualities to Icepaw."

Brambleblaze's eyes shined with warmth. When Icepaw had come to SunClan's camp, he had supported Aurorastar's decision to care for Icepaw in SunClan rather than cast her out.

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" Her apprentice name was only cheered by some of the Clan members. Petalblossom and Brambleblaze cheered the loudest, making up for some of lost calls. Cats like Nightglow, Leopardsun, Bluefire, Redpalm, and Bluegalaxy gave Icepaw harsh glares.

_They must learn to live with Icepaw. One day she will make a fine warrior, and then they cannot shut her out and bring her down. _

"No! Viperfire, don't leave me!"

Aurorastar jolted awake at the sound of Ravenfire's terrified screech. The young she cat was carrying out her warrior vigil with Moonbreeze, Swiftwing, and Willowpool. Whatever was going on, it must be important enough for Ravenfire to break her silent vigil.

Aurorastar jumped out of her nest and raced down into the camp. Ravenfire was in the medicine cat's den, standing over her mother. Aurorastar ran inside.

Starwhisper joined her leader's side. Her green eyes were wide with despair. "Viperfire's dying. I'm all out of catmint, and there is nothing else I can do!"

Aurorastar quickly went to Viperfire's side. The black tabby she cat's pelt was ragged under her thin body. She was barely breathing.

"Viperfire, can you here me? Stay with us!" Aurorastar meowed loudly.

Viperfire's eyes opened into a tiny crack. She looked at Ravenfire. "My only kit," she rasped. "You will make a great warrior, and maybe someday a wonderful mother. Be strong."

"I need you here!" Ravenfire cried out. "Don't leave!" But her mother's body had already grown still.

"She walks with StarClan now, Ravenfire," Aurorastar whispered.

Ravenfire fixed her blazing amber eyes on her leader. They were filled with sorrow and rage. "I know that now! I'm not stupid! Why does StarClan have to be so cruel and take cats in such horrible ways!" She stood at the entrance to the den. "I hate you, StarClan!" she yowled to Silverpelt. With a wail of grief, she tore out of camp.

"Don't take it personally," mewed Starwhisper. "She's grieving."

Aurorastar turned her deep blue eyes to the medicine cat. She was starring at her paws and her tail was low.

"Viperfire's death is not your fault," Aurorastar started. "You did your best to prevent it."

"Not my best," Starwhisper growled. "The guards at the catmint have helped. I have gotten a little more catmint, but that's all I will get. Leaf-bare is coming and the catmint is not growing anymore. Already our amount of prey is decreasing. SunClan is big, and I am afraid that if a cat catches greencough, they won't have the strength to pull through." She glanced at two tiny bodies nearby. "Jewelkit and Iriskit have greencough now, and I am so afraid they will die."

"I will not let that happen. If we need more catmint, I will go to StormClan to get back what is rightfully ours. Hunting patrols will be increased like every leaf-bare. And no more cats will die."

"I hope so," Starwhisper murmured.

Aurorastar prowled forward, paws silent, tail low. The unsuspecting thrush pecked at the frosty ground. She moved one paw forward, letting out a hiss when a brittle twig snapped under her soft pads. The thrush was alert. Letting out a squawk, it flew into the air, but Aurorastar was faster. With a flying leap, she clipped its wing and brought it to the ground, finishing it with a bite to the throat.

Looking satisfied, she picked up her prey and headed back to camp, knowing that the thrush's call would have scared all prey nearby away.

"Aurorastar!" a voice called in greeting. It was Brambleblaze, hunting with his apprentice, Icepaw. It had been a quarter moon since her apprenticeship and Viperfire's death. The Clan had grieved for the loss, but moved on due to leaf-bare coming in so quickly.

"Greetings, Brambleblaze," Aurorastar called back. The tom carried a vole and a robin in his jaws. "Good hunting?"

"Quite," he meowed through a mouthful of fur and feathers, and padded over to his leader's side.

Icepaw scampered over to join them. She had two mice clamped in her jaws.

"Did you catch those yourself?" Aurorastar asked.

Icepaw nodded, her eyes bright with pride.

"Icepaw has mastered the hunter's crouch completely," Brambleblaze explained, his amber eyes warm. "She has natural talent."

"I'm very glad to here it." Icepaw glowed at Aurorastar's praise.

Aurorastar padded alongside the two. She suddenly sneezed when she felt a cold, wet tingle on her nose. She starred up at the sky.

The world above her had turned a pale gray. Big, heavy snowflakes showered down onto them. Already the forest ground was tinged with the white crystals.

"What is it?" Icepaw asked, bewildered.

"It's snow," Brambleblaze replied. "It rains down from Silverpelt during leaf-bare. They may be tiny, but there are lots of them. The whole forest may be covered in a thick blanket of them by tomorrow."

"Wow," Icepaw breathed.

"They are very pretty," Aurorastar meowed. "But they bring very cold temperatures, and with that, lack of prey. We will have to start increasing our hunting patrols now." She remembered Starwhisper's words of concern. "We can't have greencough spread through the camp now."

Brambleblaze realized Aurorastar's anxiety. "I will hunt until each cat has been fed," he vowed.

Aurorastar touched her nose to his ear. "Thank you, Brambleblaze, but you won't have to do all that hunting on your own. All of SunClan will prepare for this."

As they got closer to the camp, a sudden wail sounded above the forest's silence. Fear made her belly tighten as Aurorastar rushed into camp, Brambleblaze and Icepaw behind her.

Crystalclaw was crouched in the middle of the camp, wailing. Nightclaw stood next to her, eyes fixed on his paws and his tail low and trembling. Dustykit stood nearby, gazing at his parents with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aurorastar asked.

Cheetahheart and Ravensong joined her side. "Starwhisper tried her best to save her, but..." Cheetahheart shuffled her paws and lowered her tail.

"But what?"

Cheetahheart fixed her glazed emerald eyes on her leader. "Iriskit is dead."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! ^.^ Sorry for such much death, but it had to be done. :( You got to have some sad parts here and there to make a good story. :) This chapter was long; I definitely took me a while to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And thank you for taking the time to read this! :D It's greatly appreciated. **


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**A/N: Hey everyone! ^.^ Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. I thought I would repost the Allegiances again because they have changed a LOT. Chapter 21 is underneath it, and I apologize for any mistakes in the Allegiances. **

* * *

SunClan

Leader: Aurorastar- gold, white, and silver patched she cat with deep blue eyes.

Siblings- Eclipsewing

Deputy: Nightglow- white she cat with shapes of blue-gray, gold, and black fur along her pelt and yellow eyes.

Siblings- Bluefire

Medicine cat: Starwhisper- black she cat with white specks and brilliant green eyes.

Siblings- Bluemoon and Moonbreeze

Apprentice- Birchpaw

Warriors:

Eclipsewing- black, silver, and white patched she cat with golden eyes.

Siblings- Aurorastar

Dapplecloud- dappled golden, white, and light brown she cat with blue eyes.

Siblings- Brambleblaze

Nightheart- sleek black she cat with piercing amber eyes.

Silverblaze- muscular gray tom with amber eyes.

Searose- pretty blue-gray she cat with sea green eyes.

Siblings- Nightsun

Bluegalaxy- blue-gray she cat with white spots and blue eyes.

Siblings- Dragonclaw

Tigerlilly- ginger tabby she cat with yellow eyes.

Siblings- Moonshine

Dragonclaw- dark gray tom with green eyes and long claws.

Siblings- Bluegalaxy

Stoneclaw- light gray tabby tom with white paws and pale green eyes.

Leopardsun- pale yellow she cat with golden spots and amber eyes.

Eaglefeather- long-legged orange tom with pale blue eyes.

Bluemoon- dark blue-gray she cat with deep blue eyes.

Siblings- Starwhisper and Moonbreeze

Apprentice- Thunderpaw

Nightsun- black tom with golden paws, ears, and eyes.

Siblings- Searose

Tigerfang- tabby tom with black stripes and dark green eyes.

Seaserpent- brown she cat with blue-green eyes.

Lionstrike- muscular dark gray tom with silver stripes and brilliant blue eyes.

Siblings- Cheetahheart

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Bluefire- blue-gray tom with blazing amber eyes.

Siblings- Nightglow

Moonshine- silver and white tom with green eyes.

Siblings- Tigerlilly

Rainfall- handsome gray tom with brilliant blue eyes.

Playingbreeze- small gray and white she cat with sparkling blue eyes.

Apprentice- Berrypaw

Sunsplash- light ginger she cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice- Lightningpaw

Brambleblaze- handsome tabby tom with amber eyes.

Siblings- Dapplecloud

Apprentice- Icepaw

Nightclaw- black and white tom with green eyes.

Redpalm- dark ginger tom with white streaks and hazel eyes.

Blackwhisker- black and brown spotted tom with blue eyes.

Silvertail- black tabby tom with gray tail and yellow eyes.

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Waterfall- light blue-gray she cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Ravenecho- pretty black she cat with blue eyes.

Cherryflight- dark brown and white she cat with green eyes.

Siblings- Falconstrike and Flowerheart

Falconstrike- dark red-brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes.

Siblings- Cherryflight and Flowerheart

Stormsky- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Cheetahheart: golden she cat with black spots and emerald eyes.

Siblings: Lionstrike

Ravensong: small black she cat with white paws and pale green eyes.

Tigerstreak- black she cat with golden streaks and amber eyes

Siblings- Nightshine

Nightshine- black she cat with white spots and amber eyes.

Siblings- Tigerstreak

Mistsky- silver tabby she cat with green eyes.

Moonbreeze- silver she cat with bright blue eyes.

Siblings- Bluemoon and Starwhisper

Willowpool- silver tabby she cat with soft fur and blue eyes.

Ravenfire- black she cat with silver spots on face and amber eyes.

Swiftwing- lithe black and white she cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Birchpaw- pale brown she cat with black streaks and green eyes.

Berrypaw- cream colored she cat with light blue eyes.

Stormpaw- dark gray she cat with golden ears and eyes.

Rainpaw- light gray she cat with dark gray paws and blue eyes.

Lightningpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Thunderpaw- black tom with amber eyes.

Icepaw- white she cat with light blue-gray paws and ears with ice blue eyes.

Queens:

Crystalclaw- white she cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Nightclaw's kits: Jewelkit and Dustykit

Petalblossom- ginger, black, and white she cat with bright blue eyes. Mother of Silverblaze's kits: Lilackit, Goldkit, and Swankit

Flowerheart- brown and white tabby she cat with light green eyes. Mother to Wrenkit, Robinkit, and Hawkkit.

Wolfsong- silver and dark gray tabby she cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Tigerfang's kits: Adderkit and Shadowkit

Honeysplash- golden brown she cat with amber eyes. Mother of Moonshine's kits: Sunkit, Whitekit, and Hollykit

Kits:

Jewelkit- russet colored she cat with white paws and blue-gray eyes.

Siblings- Iriskit and Dustykit

Dustykit- black and white tom with amber eyes.

Siblings- Iriskit and Jewelkit

Redkit- red-brown tom with amber eyes. (Without parents)

Wrenkit- small dark brown and black she cat with blue eyes.

Robinkit- dark brown and black she cat with green eyes.

Hawkkit- stocky dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Lilackit- black she cat with violet eyes.

Goldkit- pale orange tom with yellow eyes.

Swankit- white tom with black spots on face and tail with blue eyes.

Adderkit- dark brown tabby she cat with piercing green eyes.

Shadowkit- black tom with light blue eyes.

Sunkit- golden tabby and white tom with amber eyes.

Whitekit- white tom with green eyes.

Hollykit- black she cat with white paws and bright blue eyes.

StormClan:

Leaders: Lightstar- huge white tom with yellow patches and golden eyes.

Loststar- dark gray she cat with black swirls covering her fur.

Medicine cat- Shiningheart- white she cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Apprentice- Dewpaw- pale blue-gray she cat with light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Bravespirit- black she cat with white streaks and sparkling blue eyes.

Brightsun- gold and white she cat with golden eyes.

Willowwisp- silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Blazeheart- bright ginger tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Emberpaw

Iceshard- white tom.

Blizzardstorm- silver and white tabby tom.

Apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Finchwhisker- tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes.

Duskleaf- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Echostorm- silver and black she cat.

Blossomwing- tortoiseshell and white she cat.

Talonclaw- light brown tabby tom with long claws.

Bluewillow- blue-silver she cat.

Nightfire- black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- golden tabby tom.

Sorrelpaw- light brown and white tabby she cat.

Snowpaw- lithe white tom.

Moonpaw- silver tabby she cat with dark streaks.

Cloudpaw- pale gray she cat.

Queens:

Heatherflower- pale tabby she cat. Mother to Duskleaf's kits: Blackkit- (black and white tom) and Leafkit- (tabby and white she cat)

Pinecloud- tufty reddish tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes. Expecting Talonclaw's kits.

NightClan:

Leader: Cosmicstar- gray and white she cat with violet eyes.

Deputy- Starheart- black and silver she cat with golden eyes.

Medicine cat- Ambersong- pretty ginger tabby she cat with green eyes.

CloudClan:

Leader: Blazingstar- dark brown tabby tom with big black paws and amber eyes.

Deputy- Coalpelt- smoky gray-black tom with amber eyes.

Medicine cat- Cinderclaw- gray tabby tom with half a tail and blue eyes.

ThunderClan:

Leader: Leafstar- light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a torn ear.

Deputy- Yellowtail- light brown she cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat- Wishflower- pretty tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

ShadowClan:

Leader: Tawnystar- broad-shouldered golden brown tabby tom

Deputy: Gingerflight- ginger tabby she cat.

Medicine cat- Hawkswoop- tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Thrushpaw- gray tabby tom.

RiverClan:

Leader: Owlstar- broad shouldered dark brown tom with wide, amber eyes.

Deputy- Shadefoot- dark gray she cat.

Medicine cat- Fallenbranch- light brown she cat with darker brown streaks.

WindClan:

Leader: Snowstar- white tom with dark gray eyes.

Deputy: Reedfang- red-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Birdwing- small tabby and white she cat.

* * *

Aurorastar starred at Cheetahheart and Ravensong in shock. They gazed back with distraught eyes.

Starwhisper ran to join her leader's side. Aurorastar expected the medicine cat to look upset, but instead her green eyes burned with rage.

"That's it, I'm going to StormClan. Either I go alone, or you take a patrol with me."

Aurorastar was shocked by Starwhisper's ferocity, but she nodded, determination flashing in her eyes. "I will lead a patrol with you."

"We will come," Ravensong said, her voice firm. Cheetahheart nodded.

Aurorastar let out a yowl to get the Clan's attention. "I am leading a patrol to StormClan with Starwhisper," she started.

"Why?" Willowpool asked.

"To take back what is rightfully ours," Aurorastar growled. "We need the catmint that they have taken. Playingbreeze, Berrypaw, Falconstrike, Nightshine, Swiftwing, and Seaserpent, I want you to come on the patrol." She turned back to Ravensong and Cheetahheart. "As well as you two. If StormClan does not cooperate, they may attack us."

Cheetahheart dug her claws into the dirt.

When the cats that had been called gathered around her, Aurorastar darted out of camp, Starwhisper at her side.

"You are preparing for an attack," Starwhisper remarked. "You usually would not bring so many cats."

"StormClan almost attacked us last time we confronted them. We will be demanding for our catmint, and that will anger them," Aurorastar replied back simply.

They ran along in silence for the rest of the way, their paw steps muffled by the fresh snow that was beginning to fall. They reached the StormClan border, where Aurorastar and Starwhisper sat, waiting.

"Why are we waiting?" Seaserpent growled.

"Though we will be aggressive during this patrol, we will follow the warrior code. We will wait for a patrol rather than trespass." Aurorastar met Seaserpent's gaze, though was thankful to see her blue-green eyes glow in understanding.

"SunClan again?" a voice sneered. "Can't seem to leave us alone, can you?"

Aurorastar whipped around to see a tortoiseshell she cat prowling towards them. She was flanked by five other warriors, and Aurorastar recognized Blizzardstorm and Bravespirit in the crowd.

"Hello, Finchwhisker," Starwhisper greeted the tortoiseshell she cat. "We are here to talk, not to gloat and argue like kits. Maybe you should learn from our actions."

A growl rumbled in Finchwhisker's throat. Before she could retort, Bravespirit stepped forward.

"Why are you here? We have already told you we didn't take your catmint." She fixed her glaring blue eyes on Aurorastar.

The SunClan leader didn't flinch. "Both you and I know that is a lie. You have greencough at your camp, but now we do as well. You have taken our catmint, and we need whatever you have left back." Aurorastar didn't try to hide her aggression.

"Oh, is the great SunClan growing weak?" Finchwhisker sneered. A few snickers sounded behind her.

"They are weak, we should attack!" a black tom next to Finchwhisker snarled.

Aurorastar growled. "We are here to talk and reclaim what is ours, not fight."

"How dare you come onto our territory and demand for our herbs!" Finchwhisker snarled. With a flick of her tail, she leaped forward, and the two patrols collided.

Finchwhisker raced towards Aurorastar. At lightning speed, she shot underneath the leader's paws, slashing at her belly. But Aurorastar was ready for her. She raised up on her hind paws before slamming down onto Finchwhisker's back. She heard a gasp from the StormClan warrior as Aurorastar knocked the breath out of her.

She raised a paw to land a blow on Finchwhisker's cheek when suddenly a body slammed into the SunClan leader. Aurorastar tumbled to the ground as Bravespirit tried to pin her to the snow-covered ground below her.

"Don't come back here!" Bravespirit snarled, digging her claws into Aurorastar's shoulder's.

With a hiss of pain, she kicked out her back legs, sending Bravespirit flying.

A yowl of alarm sounded nearby, and Aurorastar turned to see Blizzardstorm plow into Swiftwing, pinning her to the ground. Aurorastar was shocked to see, however, that the tom's claws were sheathed. He bent over to whisper something into Swiftwing's ear, and the she cat nodded.

Aurorastar raced forward, slamming into Blizzardstorm and knocking him off her Clanmate. She glared from him to Swiftwing. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Blizzardstorm starred at Aurorastar in alarm, but kept his mouth shut. She turned to Swiftwing, who was now on her paws. Her eyes were wide, though they shined in a strange way.

"What's going on?" Aurorastar asked her.

"I-I dunno," Swiftwing mewed. "He just pinned me and whispered something, but I couldn't tell what he said."

From the look in Swiftwing's eyes, Aurorastar knew it was a lie. However, she didn't question Swiftwing again. An earsplitting yowl had sounded behind her.

It was Finchwhisker. She had Berrypaw clamped in her paws, and the apprentice was struggling to escape. Finchwhisker's yellow eyes were fixed on Aurorastar.

"Get out!" Finchwhisker spat. "And never return, or I will kill this apprentice."

"You wouldn't dare!" Playingbreeze snarled.

"Yes, I-" Finchwhisker didn't get to finish her sentence. Nightshine and Falconstrike plowed into her from behind, knocking Berrypaw free.

"You will _never _kill any of our Clanmates," Nightshine snarled while Falconstrike shoved Finchwhisker's face into the dirt.

Aurorastar realized that the StormClan cats were losing greatly. They were outnumbered. _Maybe Finchwhisker did that out of desperation_, Aurorastar realized.

She stepped forward. "Take us to your camp," she hissed. "Do not try anymore tricks. We will not take attempts to break the warrior code lightly."

Finchwhisker let out a muffled hiss, but nodded. Falconstrike released her, and Finchwhisker limped in the direction of their camp.

Aurorastar followed after her, blinking blood out of her eye from a cut. The StormClan cats surrounded the SunClan patrol, their claws unsheathed.

_What happened to us in the past few moons?_

"Aurorastar!" Lightstar snarled. "How dare you trespass on our territory and attack our cats!"

The white and yellow tom stood at the camp entrance, Loststar and Blizzardstorm standing next to him.

_They sent a messenger ahead of us. How typical._

"Lightstar!" Aurorastar attempted to greet the leader, but her voice turned into a snarl. "I shall point out that we did not trespass until your cats attacked us."

"Are you just here to gloat, Aurorastar?" Loststar sneered. "If so, I can add a few extra scratches to your muzzle."

Aurorastar ignored her comment. "You took catmint from us a while ago. We want it back. We, like you, have greencough at our camp. We need the catmint."

"Growing weak, Aurorastar? Your precious Clan is not as strong as you think it is." Lightstar's eyes carried a smug look.

"Give us back our catmint," Aurorastar hissed.

Lightstar snarled, only to be stopped when StormClan's medicine cats, Shiningheart and Dewpaw, stepped up from behind him. They each carried a small bunch of catmint in their jaws that the SunClan cats eyed intently.

"Do not be heartless, Lightstar," Shiningheart growled. "It was wrong to steal their catmint. We don't need it all." The white she cat stepped forward, along with her blue-silver apprentice, Dewpaw. They dropped the catmint at Starwhisper's paws.

"You disobey the orders of your leader?" Loststar hissed to her medicine cat.

Shiningheart met her leader's glare. "Though you are my leader, medicine cats have their own code and can stray from their leaders orders to follow the path of good StarClan has set for them."

Loststar looked like she wanted to challenge her, but thought better of it. She turned her beady glare to Aurorastar. "Take it and get out. You got lucky this time."

Aurorastar nodded, still surprised that they had reclaimed some of the herb. Starwhisper gently picked up the catmint, and the patrol moved out. No one was badly injured, they only had scratches and cuts. Everyone had a bright, triumphant look in their eyes.

Aurorastar fell back to walk next to Swiftwing. Her paws were cold from the snow that continued to fall, but she kept moving.

"Is there something I do not know? Something concerning Blizzardstorm?"

Swiftwing's eyes flashed. "No! I don't even know him." She sighed. "I don't know what happened today." Though Swiftwing sounded truthful, Aurorastar couldn't get over the strange look on the she cat's face.

_I can't afford to have my cats fall for other cats from different Clans at the moment,_ Aurorastar thought. _There is already too much tension as it is. _

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter :) There is a lot coming up soon! ^.^**_

_**WillowWhisper: Hi friend! :D Thank you for reviewing/Favoriting! :) **_

_**~Lunar**_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Aurorastar stood underneath Brightledge, watching her Clan. They had grown thinner with the coming of leaf-bare. However, their eyes were still bright with hope and determination, and SunClan still grew in strength. They had recently passed Berrypaw as a warrior, and Aurorastar gave her the name of Berryheart.

Honeysplash and Wolfsong's kits were playing in the snow outside the nursery. Dustykit was with them, along with Jewelkit.

A moon had passed since SunClan had reclaimed the catmint from StormClan. Some cats had recovered, like Jewelkit, but some cats had grown worse, like Waterfall. Starwhisper's den now held Searose, Waterfall, Thunderpaw, and Tigerstreak. Many other cats seemed to have small cases of whitecough.

Aurorastar padded over to the nursery. She moved slower than usual, and her muscles ached. She let out a ragged cough as she breathed in the dry air. _Seems like the leaf-bare cold is getting to me_, Aurorastar thought.

"Greetings, Aurorastar!" Honeysplash mewed. Her amber eyes were warm. Wolfsong waved her tail in a friendly greeting.

"Greetings!" mewed Aurorastar. She sat down next to Wolfsong on a patch of ground where the snow had been cleared. "How are the kits?"

"A pawful," Wolfsong answered. She watched as Adderkit kicked a lump of snow at Shadowkit, and the queen's blue eyes shone with love. "But it's worth it."

"I love them so much," Honeysplash added. "It really brings out the young cat in me."

Aurorastar nodded, gazing at the kits.

She jumped in surprise when Flowerheart and Petalblossom's kits charged out of the nursery, plowing into the snow with excited squeals. Aurorastar purred warmly. Crystalclaw, Petalblossom, and Flowerheart moved over to join them. Their pelts were fluffed out in the cold.

"I don't know how they can cope with playing in the freezing snow," Crystalclaw meowed, watching Dustykit, Jewelkit, and Redkit. Though she had mostly returned to her enthusiastic self, her eyes were still glazed with sorrow for the loss of Iriskit.

Aurorastar turned to the white queen. "I have been meaning to speak with you lately. Dustykit, Jewelkit, and Redkit will become apprentices in about a half moon. I was wondering if you had any preferences in mentors."

"Isn't that your job?" Crystalclaw asked.

"Yes, but I always want to make sure the mothers are satisfied with the choices."

Crystalclaw nodded. "Well, I've noticed lately that Jewelkit and Leopardsun have been getting along quite well. She may be a good choice if you approve of it."

Aurorastar nodded in satisfaction, though secretly wondered if Leopardsun was feeding Jewelkit any negative comments on Icepaw. Leopardsun was one of the cats that hated Icepaw the most.

_You should have more trust in your warriors, _Aurorastar scolded herself.

"I wanted to give Dustykit to Nightheart," stated Aurorastar. "She has been lost without Skypaw, and will enjoy Dustykit's similar spirit."

"Nightheart is a good cat." Crystalclaw seemed satisfied. "I don't know about Redkit though. He is such a friendly tom, but I don't know how he really feels about living in SunClan. He has no kin here."

"I was thinking the same," meowed Aurorastar. "That's why I thought maybe Falconstrike would be a good choice. He was a rogue, but now he has true warrior skill and loyalty to SunClan. He will know how it feels to feel like a bit of an... outcast."

Crystalclaw's eyes were shining. "I like that choice. Thank you for letting me help choose their mentors."

"No problem, it's-" Aurorastar stopped as a she felt a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Flowerheart asked, her light green eyes wide with concern.

"My... stomach..." Aurorastar was now having a hard time breathing, and her stomach was cramping painfully.

"Great StarClan, let me help you to Starwhisper's den." Petalblossom got up, but Aurorastar flicked her tail dismissively.

"No, I'm fine. I can get there myself." She got up slowly, her vision blurring and her head dizzy. She ambled towards the medicine cat's den, stumbling to the ground only a couple fox lengths away.

"What's wrong?" Nightsun was at her side immediately.

"I'm fine, really," Aurorastar said, licking his cheek. "I'm just going to check in with Starwhisper. I'll meet you out in a moment."

"Alright," Nightsun meowed, though he still looked concerned.

Aurorastar slowly padded in. When Starwhisper came to her side, the leader's paws collapsed under her.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Oh my Stars, what happened?" Starwhisper asked anxiously. She began to check over her leader's pelt for any wounds.

"I don't know, I was just at the nursery and then-" Aurorastar stopped as a hacking cough racked her body. She gagged as a clot of mucus shot out of her mouth, hitting the floor with a splat.

"I'm so sorry," she rasped, trying to clean it up, but Starwhisper stopped her with one paw.

"Aurorastar, stop. You have greencough," she said firmly.

Aurorastar wanted to growl with annoyance. _Not now! I have to lead my Clan through this hard season, and there's so much tension already. I can't have greencough!_

"This isn't good, given your condition," Starwhisper murmured. She looked quite worried, and Aurorastar wondered what was so upsetting.

_Wait, I have a condition?_

"What do you mean?"

Starwhisper gazed at Aurorastar in shock. "You don't know?"

The SunClan leader shook her head.

"Aurorastar, you're expecting kits."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I have been very busy lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because I haven't been updating lately, I will try to post another chapter today, so keep in touch! The story is really about to change and there are going to be some big plot twists. ^.^ I also wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has viewed this story. It has over 500 views already! Like I said before, it probably isn't much, but it means a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Leafsoul: Thank you! :) Like I said, I have been busy lately, but I hope to continue to post daily chapters as best as I can, and I hope you continue to enjoy it ^.^**

**williamcornett2: Thank you for Following and Favoriting! :D**

**~Lunar**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Aurorastar starred at Starwhisper, too dumbfounded to say anything.

"I thought you knew," Starwhisper told her. "I noticed it a few sunrises after the conflict with StormClan."

_I've been noticeably expecting kits that long?_

"Have you told anyone?" Aurorastar managed to say.

Starwhisper shook her head. "It's not my responsibility to tell others of a queen's pregnancy."

_I'm expecting kits!_ Aurorastar thought. Excitement and love coursed through her. _I'm going to be a mother, and Nightsun is going to be a father! _She then realized Starwhisper's concern. Being sick during the pregnancy could be life threatening to the queen and kits.

_I will have to try to be as healthy as possible and make sure I heal fast, for both my kits and my Clan._

"Should I move into the nursery?"

"Actually, I want you to stay in here. You have greencough and I need to keep an eye on you as well as help you heal," replied Starwhisper.

Nightsun appeared at the entrance. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Aurorastar answered.

"Nightsun," called Starwhisper. "Can you actually join us? We have a few things to discuss with you."

Nightsun padded inside, his tail flicking in a fast pace. "Is something wrong?"

Starwhisper motioned to Aurorastar as if to say, "tell him."

"Nightsun," Aurorastar started, "I'm expecting kits."

Nightsun's eyes shined brighter than Silverpelt on a clear, greenleaf night. "Really?" He rushed forward, licking her muzzle warmly. "That's fantastic! You're going to be an amazing mother."

Aurorastar let out another ragged cough, gagging on another clot of mucus in her throat. Nightsun gazed at her with concern.

"That's the other thing we have to talk about," Starwhisper said to Nightsun. "Aurorastar has greencough."

Nightsun lashed his tail back and forth, though Aurorastar could not read his facial expression.

"She has to stay in here so I can help her heal and recover," the medicine cat continued. "It is vital for your safety and the kits for you step down from your duties as leader." Starwhisper now spoke to Aurorastar.

The SunClan leader was about to protest until Starwhisper added,"this is only temporary. After your kits are born and are a couple moons old, you can return to your normal leader duties as well as being a mother. Nightglow can take over while you are unavailable to lead."

Aurorastar somehow didn't like the idea of Nightglow leading SunClan while she stepped down temporarily as leader.

"What's wrong?" Starwhisper asked.

"I just... I guess I don't feel completely comfortable with Nightglow taking over SunClan. She has been acting rather odd lately."

"I will make sure things don't get out of control," Nightsun promised.

Aurorastar nodded, feeling a bit more satisfied. _There are many cats in the Clan that will make sure Nightglow doesn't create havoc. _

"Rest now, Aurorastar," Starwhisper told her. "I will make the announcement."

The leader nodded, lying down in one the empty moss nests with Nightsun curled around her.

Aurorastar flicked an ear, awakening from voices outside Starwhisper's den. It was nighttime now, and Aurorastar had been moved to the nest in Starwhisper's den closest to the entrance so she wouldn't be too close to the terribly sick cats. Nightsun had been asked to leave so he didn't get infected.

She heard the voice again. She kept her eyes closed, but pricked one ear. She recognized the voices to be Bluefire and Rainfall. They were guarding the camp that night.

"But do you really believe she is making all the right choices?" That was Bluefire's deep voice.

"Of course. I have complete faith in my leader." Aurorastar became more alert when she realized the two toms were talking about her.

"What about letting those other rogues join the Clan so quickly during Darkstar's rule? Don't tell me you think that was a good decision," Bluefire challenged Rainfall again.

Rainfall was silent for a moment before answering, "it was a little abrupt, but Falconstrike, Cherryflight, and Stormsky have turned out to be great warriors."

"But it could have endangered the Clan. You see, this is exactly what Nightglow wants to prevent. She is getting more power over SunClan, and soon, cats will have to pick a side."

_What?_

"I don't understand," came Rainfall's quiet reply.

"Cats will have have to choose between following Nightglow's strong leadership or Aurorastar's weak one. I will follow my sister until the end."

"This is not a good idea. You shouldn't be planning something behind your leader's back," Rainfall growled.

"Aurorastar is not my leader," Bluefire hissed. "Ever since she became leader, we have had so many problems. We never had this much trouble in the Clan when Froststar was leader. Now she is expecting kits, but she has grown very sick. Maybe it's a sign that she isn't meant to be our true leader."

_Do some cats really believe I shouldn't be leader?_ Aurorastar thought with disbelief.

"Times change," Rainfall hissed.

Bluefire snorted. "SunClan is a big, strong Clan, and it is full of potential. Aurorastar hasn't and never will lead us to that potential, but Nightglow will. If you want to do yourself and your Clan some good, follow her."

Rainfall didn't answer, yet the silence was deafening.

_Is Nightglow planning to overthrow me as leader?_

* * *

**_A/N: Here is the next, kind of short chapter for the day! :) I hope you enjoyed it, and I definitely enjoyed writing it, especially the part with Rainfall and Bluefire. Though he may be a jerk, I love writing about him. ^.^ This is just the beginning of the plot twists, and I hope you're liking it so far! :3_**

**_Silverdapple: Thank you sooo much! :D Aurorastar's name is pretty out there, though it isn't exactly Clan-like and realistic for a warrior name, but whatever, this story is based in the future anyway. I'm glad you like the name and the story! ^.^_**

**_Thanks everyone!_**

**_~Lunar_**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

The sunlight shown in from the entrance, shining down on Aurorastar. It called her awake and to her paws, but her eyes had been open for a while. She was thinking of the troubling news she had heard last night.

_How many cats in my Clan follow Nightglow and not me?_

"You're awake." Birchpaw came over to her leader, a few catmint leaves in her mouth. She sat beside Aurorastar as she chewed them up. After a moment, she placed the poultice on a leaf. "Eat that."

Aurorastar lapped at the catmint, tasting its strong juices. She let out a cough as it slid down her sore throat.

"I have something for that." Birchpaw disappeared behind a stone wall where the herbs were kept. She returned carrying another leaf, which she dropped at Aurorastar's paws. She recognized what was on the leaf as a few drops of honey.

"Oh no, don't use that on me. Give it to the other sick cats."

Birchpaw shook her head and pushed the leaf closer with one paw. "I insist. I won't leave you until you take it."

Aurorastar sighed, but licked up the few drops of honey. The warm, thick liquid ran down her throat soothingly.

Birchpaw mewed in satisfaction before turning to leave.

"Wait, Birchpaw," meowed Aurorastar in a ragged voice.

"What is it?" The apprentice stopped, her green eyes fixed on Aurorastar quizzically.

"I have a question for you," the leader started. "Do you think that I am a good leader, or do you believe I was never destined to be?"

Birchpaw looked shocked. "I think you're an amazing leader. Yes, you have faced many troubles, but it takes a great cat to lead a Clan out of them." She tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

Aurorastar starred at the apprentice, wondering if she should really tell her why.

_Birchpaw may have an apprentice name, but she is a fully grown cat and knows how to take care of herself and her Clan. I should tell her. _

"I heard some cats talking about it," she said. She didn't want to tell Birchpaw who it was exactly. "I was wondering if you felt the same."

"Definitely not! Whoever those cats are, they're mousebrains! Don't listen to any of it."

Aurorastar was warmed by Birchpaw's words, but she knew her troubles wouldn't disappear with the support of just one cat.

_You are supported by more than just one cat,_ a voice inside her head told her.

She watched as Birchpaw disappeared behind the stone wall again. Then she looked at the other sick cats.

Waterfall was sleeping in her nest, while Searose and Tigerstreak chatted with soft, rasping voices. Thunderpaw sat in his nest, looking bored and probably wishing he could train with the other apprentices.

Aurorastar let out a hiss as a wave of pain suddenly rolled through her. Her belly tightened with pain, and she tried to restrain a wail. Instead she made a strange screeching noise.

"Aurorastar!" Black spots began to cloud her vision. "Aurorastar, look at me!"

_Starwhisper? _Aurorastar thought she saw the medicine cat standing in front of her. She dug her claws into the ground as more pain rolled over her.

"What's happening?" That sounded like Nightsun.

Aurorastar let out a gasp, and suddenly her vision went black.

Aurorastar's eyes flashed open. She was no longer in Starwhisper's den, but a warm, green forest. The leader recognized the territory as StarClan's forest.

_Did I really just lose a life?_

"Aurorastar." A voice sounded behind her, and the leader turned to see Viperfire walking towards her.

"Did I just lose a life?" Aurorastar asked.

"No," Viperfire replied. "You just went unconscious. Though I did not expect you to arrive on StarClan's grounds." Her black pelt shimmered, though her green eyes glowed with bewilderment. She shook her head. "I guess Froststar wants me to show you now."

"What do you mean?"

Viperfire ignored her question. "Follow me."

Aurorastar, though confused, followed the StarClan cat.

"How is Ravenfire doing?"

Aurorastar was taken aback by Viperfire's question. "Don't you know? You're in StarClan now." The leader ignored the pang of grief within her.

Viperfire rested her piercing green eyes on Aurorastar. "SunClan has been clouded by a strange essence. StarClan can no longer look down upon you. We are just as confused as you are."

She turned around and continued leading Aurorastar through the forest. She stopped when they reached a hollow. Sparkling mist clouded around it so that Aurorastar could not see the bottom.

"Look inside," Viperfire told her.

Aurorastar sat down, bending her head to look down into the hollow, and a vision danced before her.

Nightglow stood on top of Brightledge in the spot where Aurorastar usually stood. She looked bigger and stronger, and her white paws were wet with fresh blood. Aurorastar starred in horror when she saw Nightsun, Eclipsewing, Icepaw, Petalblossom, and Searose lying dead at her paws.

"These cats are an example of those who oppose me!" Nightglow yowled to a thin, ragged looking Clan below. Aurorastar recognized many faces below, but there were also many strong, healthy looking cats below that Aurorastar didn't know.

The vision clouded, replaced by a new one.

"Aurorastar." Nightglow padded into the SunClan nursery, where Aurorastar saw herself lying with newborn kits at her belly.

"Hello, Nightglow," said the leader in the vision.

Nightglow suddenly leaped forward, snatching Aurorastar's kits. The leader jumped to her paws, but her eyes glowed with exhaustion.

"You are weak, Aurorastar!" Nightglow snarled. "You have never been and never will be a great leader to SunClan. Your time is over!" Nightglow threw the kits at the nursery wall, ignoring the vision Aurorastar's screeching, and then dived at her leader's throat. Aurorastar watched in shock as she saw herself lose all of her lives at Nightglow's paw.

"Do not let the darkening night dominate the shining sun," a mysterious voice told her within her head, and a wave of black rolled over her.

Aurorastar's eyes snapped open. She was back in Starwhisper's den.

"Aurorastar!" The medicine cat was on her paws immediately.

"What happened?" Aurorastar asked, her voice a whisper.

"You were dealing with a great deal of pain when you went unconscious. You have been out almost all day."

The SunClan leader glanced at the den entrance. The sky was already black, and fresh snow was falling from its inky black depths.

"I think your sickness is not working well with your developing kits," Starwhisper said in a matter-of-factly voice. "So I want you to start walking around camp for a little bit every day so you can work some of that greencough out of your chest."

Aurorastar flicked an ear. "Starwhisper, where is Nightglow?"

"Sleeping in the warriors' den, I guess. Why?" Starwhisper looked puzzled.

"I..." Aurorastar wasn't sure she was ready to share the vision she had gotten from StarClan with anyone.

"I think you need something to eat," meowed Starwhisper. "You haven't eaten all day.

But Aurorastar wasn't listening to Starwhisper. _I can't let Nightglow become the murderous leader she is destined to be!_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I apologize for not updating daily. I have been busy (again), and I am not sure if I can update again tomorrow, but I will do my best. ^.^ Thanks to all who viewed, you guys are the best! ^.^_**

**_~Lunar _**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

"Good morning, Aurorastar."

The leader turned her glazed deep blue eyes to her mate, who had given her the friendly greeting. He was sitting in the clearing, eating a scrawny looking vole. Aurorastar let out a small sigh when she noticed the tips of Nightsun's ribs showing through his black pelt.

"Care to have a bite?"

Aurorastar made her way slowly over to her mate, stopping a tail length away. "I'm sorry, Nightsun, but I must decline. I can't get you sick."

Nightsun gave a brisk nod. "I understand." He lapped up his last few scraps of prey, chewing on its tough flesh.

"Nightsun, if you have better things to do then chat, then you can join Redpalm's hunting patrol!" Nightglow called from across the clearing. Redpalm stood next to her, Dragonclaw, Sunsplash, and Lightningpaw behind him.

Nightsun's eyes flashed, but he got to his paws and padded over to join the dark ginger tom. Aurorastar didn't miss the glare that was exchanged between them. Nightsun shot his mate one last glance before following the patrol out of camp.

"Icepaw, what are you doing?" Nightglow's outraged voice sounded again. She was bounding over to the white apprentice, fixing her glaring yellow eyes on the young cat. Icepaw was practicing the battle moves she had learned with Stormpaw, but now her blazing ice blue eyes met Nightglow's.

"I'm practicing battle tactics and moves with Stormpaw," Icepaw said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Our Clan is on the brink of starvation, and you are sitting in camp playing?" Nightglow spat out the last word as if it were a curse. "Maybe you should go do something useful for a change and hunt for the Clan!"

Icepaw flattened her ears, but instead Stormpaw stepped forward to speak.

"Nightglow, it was my idea to practice battle moves. Don't punish Icepaw."

"Stay out of this, Stormpaw!" Nightglow hissed, and Stormpaw shrank back.

Aurorastar got to her paws, managing to pad over to the deputy with her head held as high as she could. "Nightglow, Icepaw is a new apprentice and should not be wearing herself out, especially during this cold season. She has been hunting for the Clan and deserves a break, especially when Brambleblaze is out on a border patrol right now." She ignored the uneasy feeling she felt when holding her gaze with the deputy.

Nightglow looked appalled for a moment, but it quickly disappeared when Aurorastar added, "maybe you could go on a hunting patrol instead."

The deputy unsheathed her claws, but quickly drew them back in when she noticed many other cats watching. "Whatever you say_, leader,_" she sneered, turning around and disappearing behind the bramble entrance.

"Sorry," Icepaw murmured after Nightglow left. "I shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with her."

"No," Aurorastar agreed, her gaze still on the entrance. "But she shouldn't have either."

"Aurorastar, come back inside," Starwhisper meowed from across the clearing. "I don't want you to freeze."

Sighing, Aurorastar ambled her way back to the medicine cat, who was waiting for her at the entrance.

"Honestly, I wonder if you are even trying to get better," Starwhisper snorted, half to herself.

"Actually," Aurorastar started, "I was wondering if I could go take a walk."

Starwhisper looked taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Aurorastar replied, holding back a heavy cough that she could feel in her throat. "I have been stuck in your den for a half moon, and my paws are itching to get out and move around. Maybe I can catch something for the Clan."

Starwhisper let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I want you back by the time the sun passes that tree branch." She pointed her tail at the large branch overhead. The sun was about a mouse length away from it.

_That doesn't give me much time, but it's better than nothing. _

"Thank you, and I will," Aurorastar rasped, sniffing in the moisture she could feel at the end of her nose.

Starwhisper eyed her warily, but moved out of the way so Aurorastar could leave.

Aurorastar gave a nod before slowly making her way over to the entrance of the camp.

"Aurorastar!" Starwhisper called. "No hunting for prey! You don't want to injure your developing kits."

"Alright," Aurorastar mewed over her shoulder, and moved one paw after the other out of camp. She flinched when the crusty, frigid snow crunched under her pads, but continued to move forward towards the lake.

Aurorastar gagged when she felt another clot of mucus in her throat, and moments later she coughed up the yellow slime.

_Yuck, _she thought with a growl. She gazed down at her now slightly swollen belly. _I wish I didn't have this greencough as much as you do, kits. _

She slowly padded onward, hoping she wouldn't get another sudden pain attack while on the walk. No one was nearby her to help if she collapsed.

Her muscles ached by the time she reached the lake, but she welcomed the feeling. She hadn't been out of camp for a half moon. She glanced at the lake, now frozen over and piled with a layer of snow. In the distance she thought she could see a RiverClan patrol by the lake's shore.

_I can't stay here anymore_, Aurorastar thought, staring up at the quickly-moving sun. She got to her paws and padded back in the direction back to camp.

She stopped when she broke into another terrible coughing fit, feeling her stomach cringe. _Maybe this walk wasn't the greatest idea_, she thought with a hint of dismay.

She continued to move forward. She lifted her gaze upward when she heard the snap of a twig, and a squirrel scuttled into her field of vision. She unsheathed her claws when she watched it slowly dance to the ground, searching for any nuts.

_You cannot go hunting_, Aurorastar reminded herself, remembering Starwhisper's words. Ignoring her feelings of regret, she continued to move her paws. She let out a soft hiss when her pelt got caught in a nearby bramble trend, but she was quickly able to untangle herself.

She felt nearly out of breath by the time she arrived back at camp. Birchpaw was near the entrance, waiting for her.

"There you are!" she mewed, and Aurorastar didn't miss the relief in her voice. "I'm here to help you back to the den."

"Thanks, Birchpaw, but I can get there on my own."

"I'm just following Starwhisper's word," the medicine cat apprentice said simply. "And it's Birchleaf now. I got my full name last night."

Aurorastar remembered that last night had been the half moon. "Congratulations, Birchleaf!" she mewed, though Birchleaf's name came out in more of a cough.

Birchleaf swelled with pride before guiding Aurorastar back to the medicine cat den. However, a commotion sounded at the entrance before Aurorastar walked inside, causing her to whip around.

Silvertail shot into the camp. His black tabby fur was bristled out in alarm. "Has anyone seen Rainpaw?" he managed to gasp out.

"No, I thought she went out hunting," replied Cherryflight, who was standing near the frightened Silvertail.

"Yes, but now I can't find her!" Silvertail almost screeched. "She's missing!"

**A/N: The chapter isn't over, it continues underneath this note. However, in the second part of this chapter, in will be in the point of view of Eclipsewing, Aurorastar's sister. This is only temporary, and I am not sure if I will have any other chapters in her POV. Anyway, here is the second part:**

Eclipsewing starred at Silvertail in shock. _Rainpaw is missing? What if she is hurt?_

"When was the last time you saw her?" Aurorastar asked Silvertail. Eclipsewing turned her head towards her sister's ragged voice, a wave of sympathy washing over her when she saw how frail Aurorastar looked. She was standing at the entrance to Starwhisper's den with Birchleaf.

"Not too long ago, but she has been gone for a significant amount of time," Silvertail mumbled. He paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. "In fact, she should have been back at the time when you left for your walk, Aurorastar."

The leader's eyes flashed under the glazed layer that now covered her eyes. Eclipsewing narrowed her golden eyes. _Don't tell me Aurorastar has something to do with Rainpaw's disappearance_. She suddenly shook her head. _You shouldn't doubt your leader_, she scolded herself. _Aurorastar is a great cat and would never harm Rainpaw. _

"I can lead a search party," Eclipsewing suggested, flattening her ears when every cat in the clearing fixed their eyes on her. Eclipsewing didn't like a lot of attention.

"No, Aurorastar, let me lead a patrol out there," Bluefire meowed. The blue-gray tom stood nearby Eclipsewing, and he quickly flashed his blazing amber eyes at her.

Eclipsewing was taken aback. _Bluefire has been acting rather odd lately._ She guessed Aurorastar felt the same way, for she saw her sister narrow her eyes. "I appreciate the gesture, Bluefire, but I need you to stay here to help dig another prey-hole for storing more prey with Leopardsun and Tigerlilly. Eclipsewing can lead a search party."

Bluefire let out a growl, though it was so soft only Eclipsewing heard it. The tom gave a reluctant nod and joined Leopardsun, who also seemed to have an outraged look on her face.

_This cold season must be stirring up a lot of tension,_ Eclipsewing guessed. Sighing, she ruffled out her fur and looked around the clearing. "Silvertail, you can come with me. Cherryflight, you too." She gazed around once more. "And Lionstrike and Stormpaw."

Stormpaw rushed over, looking terrified for her missing sister. Lionstrike followed closely behind her, his blue eyes narrowed and fixed on Eclipsewing.

"Are we ready?" Cherryflight asked. Her dark brown and white fur was fluffed out, whether from the cold or anxiety, Eclipsewing couldn't tell.

"Wait," Aurorastar called, her voice quickly followed by a harsh cough. "Eclipsewing, can I see you for a moment?"

Eclipsewing bounded over. "What is it?"

"If you... happen to see Nightglow out there, let me know," Aurorastar murmured, not meeting her sister's gaze.

"What? What does that mean?" Eclipsewing was startled by Aurorastar's words.

"Eclipsewing, just-" Aurorastar broke into another terrible fit of coughing, causing Starwhisper to join them.

"Aurorastar, you need to come inside now. That walk was not a good idea." Starwhisper gave Eclipsewing a nod before leading the SunClan leader inside.

Bewildered, Eclipsewing rushed back over to her patrol. "Let's go," she meowed, and raced out of camp.

"Silvertail, where was Rainpaw supposed to be hunting?" Eclipsewing heard Cherryflight ask behind her.

"Near the Sky Birch, but I already looked there," Silvertail replied.

"We will check again anyway," Eclipsewing meowed over her shoulder before making a sharp turn. She opened her mouth to taste the air, but she couldn't detect any fresh scents, let alone Rainpaw's.

She stopped when they reached the Sky Birch. It was an enormous birch tree that was well-known for its great height.

"Everyone, split up," Eclipsewing ordered, and the patrol scattered around the area.

"Eclipsewing!" Stormpaw cried out only after a few moments of searching. The dark gray apprentice was starring at the ground in horror.

Eclipsewing darted over. _Dear StarClan, please let Rainpaw be okay._ When she looked to see what Stormpaw was starring at, she suddenly wished she hadn't offered to lead a search party.

A large splatter of blood covered the snowy ground, still seeping into the white substance hungrily. In the middle of the blood lay a tuft of light gray fur.

"Rainpaw," Eclipsewing whispered, recognizing the fur. She bent down to sniff at the blood, trying not to recoil. "This must have happened recently," she told her patrol, who was now gathered behind her.

A sudden yowl sounded nearby. "Hey!"

Eclipsewing whipped around. Nightglow was racing towards them with wide, yellow eyes.

_If you happen to see Nightglow out there, let me know,_ Aurorastar's words rang in Eclipsewing's mind.

_Why did Aurorastar think Nightglow would be here? And why was she correct?_

"It's Rainpaw! Come quickly!" the deputy called, quickly darting around when the patrol began to follow her.

Nightglow didn't lead them very far. She stopped when they reached a small pine tree. And at the bottom of the low, frosty branches lay a light gray heap of fur.

"Rainpaw!" Silvertail yowled, and raced ahead.

Eclipsewing stopped at Silvertail's side. Rainpaw's fur was ragged and bloody, and she seemed to barely be breathing.

"But that's not all," Nightglow growled. Eclipsewing turned to face the deputy cautiously. Nightglow held a tuft of fur in her mouth, and placed it at Eclipsewing's paws. "I found this next to Rainpaw."

Eclipsewing sniffed the fur, suddenly stiffening in horror. _No! It can't be!_

The scent on the fur undeniably belonged to Aurorastar.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Let me know how you thought of the two cats' point of view in this story. If you were wondering, I switched to Eclipsewing's point of view because there was some important content there that obviously could not be told at Aurorastar's point of view. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Question: Who is turning out to be some characters that you like? What about characters that you don't like? Are there any cats you wish you could see more of in the story? Please leave a review to let me know! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Lunar**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

Aurorastar watched as Eclipsewing began to gather her patrol, looking around the nearly-empty, snow covered clearing and calling a few cats by name.

_Should I warn her?_ Aurorastar thought. _She will challenge me if I do. If she knows everything I know though, she could be in danger. _Aurorastar sighed.

"Are we ready?" Aurorastar heard Cherryflight asked. She starred on as Eclipsewing nodded, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Aurorastar called, grimacing as a cough racked her body. "Eclipsewing, can I see you for a moment?"

Looking slightly confused, Eclipsewing bounded over. "What is it?"

Aurorastar couldn't meet her sister's gaze. _I can't tell her why, I just can't. She can't be put in danger._ "If you... happen to see Nightglow out there, let me know."

Eclipsewing's golden eyes widened. "What? What does that mean?"

_I'm sorry, but you can't be a part of this part of my life. _"Eclipsewing, just-" she stopped as she broke into another coughing fit. Fox dung to this greencough, she cursed.

Aurorastar heard another set of paws at her side. "Aurorastar, you need to come inside now. That walk was not a good idea."

The SunClan leader tried to hiss in frustration, but it came out in more of a weird sniff. Sighing with defeat, Aurorastar let Starwhisper lead her inside.

"My kit!" Aurorastar heard the frantic, rasping calls when she walked inside. It was from Waterfall, and the she cat's ragged blue-gray fur was bristled out. Sobs racked her thin body. "My kit is gone!" She gasped as her body began to heave, and Aurorastar winced as Waterfall vomited all over the den floor. It was covered with mucus.

Starwhisper didn't seem phased by this. "Waterfall, you need to pull yourself together and calm down, otherwise you won't be able to breath from your chest infection."

Waterfall's blue eyes flashed. "Calm down? My kit could be dead and you want me to calm down?!" she snarled, her chin now streaked with vomit.

"Yes," meowed Starwhisper in an exasperated voice, though Aurorastar could tell from the look in her eyes that the medicine cat was not as annoyed as she sounded.

"Besides, Rainpaw probably isn't dead," Birchleaf added, though she looked slightly doubtful. "Eclipsewing is leading a patrol out there to find her now."

Waterfall didn't reply, just let out a soft whimper and buried her muzzle into an uncomfortable-looking Thunderpaw's shoulder. "I just want her to be okay."

Aurorastar's eyes glowed with sympathy. _There will come a time when I too may fret over my own kits too much. _She casted her gaze down to her belly. _I just hope I never have to lose one, though. _

"Aurorastar, lie down in your nest now please," Starwhisper meowed in a firm voice. Aurorastar did as she was told, and watched as Starwhisper began chewing and stirring up a poultice for her.

"Starwhisper," Tigerstreak croaked. "Could you please get me some more water?" She let out a sharp cough.

"Could you get some for me as well," Searose rasped in a quieter voice. Aurorastar flicked an ear as Searose broke into a lengthy round of terrible coughing.

_They must not be doing very well if even talking causes them to have coughing fits, _Aurorastar remarked with dismay.

Starwhisper flicked her tail. "I'm currently busy at the moment. Birchleaf, would you please see to their needs?"

"Of course," came Birchleaf's quick reply, and she disappeared behind the stone wall.

"Here you go." Starwhisper padded over carrying an oak leaf. She placed it at Aurorastar's paws. "Eat it, it will help."

Aurorastar sniffed tentatively at the poultice. Though she recognized honey in it, it didn't mask the sharp, bitter smell within. There was obviously something else in it besides catmint. However, she didn't complain, just lapped up the strong tasting herbs.

"Now just-" Starwhisper broke off when an earsplitting yowl sounded at the entrance to the camp. Aurorastar immediately got to her paws, her eyes alert.

"Aurorastar, stay here!" Starwhisper hissed, but the SunClan leader ignored her words and rushed outside.

Eclipsewing's patrol was back, though Aurorastar flattened her ears when she saw that Nightglow was with them.

Lionstrike came in last, and draped over his back was a small, light gray body.

_Rainpaw, _Aurorastar realized, and continued to trudge forward. She stumbled as a wave of exhaustion rolled over her, causing her to stop.

Nightglow whipped around when she saw Aurorastar padding closer. The deputy's ears flattened against her head. "Stay back!" she spat.

"Don't come any closer!" Silvertail added with a snarl. Aurorastar starred, appalled, as the entire patrol glared at her. Even Eclipsewing was eyeing her warily.

_What in the name of StarClan is going on?_

Aurorastar remained motionless as cats began to gather in the clearing. By now, everyone was back from their patrols, and they were all staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"My kit!" Waterfall wailed, and raced forward on unsteady paws. Starwhisper quickly followed after her. The medicine cat stopped at Rainpaw's body, giving her a quick inspection.

"She needs medical treatment!" she called suddenly. Stormpaw rushed forward, quickly casting Aurorastar a glare. The two cats carried Rainpaw inside the medicine cat's den with Waterfall on their paws.

"What happened?" a voice called, and Aurorastar recognized it to be Seaserpent.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Nightglow snarled, leaping up onto the Brightledge. "I was out hunting when I heard a terrible screech coming from the Sky Birch. I ran there as quickly as I could, and immediately found Rainpaw's bloody body!" She suddenly turned her beady eyes to Aurorastar. "And I found a tuft of Aurorastar's fur next to Rainpaw! Eclipsewing!" The deputy locked her gaze with the she cat. "Was it, in fact, Aurorastar's fur?"

Eclipsewing starred at her paws. "It was," she murmured.

Nightglow's eyes flashed with pure triumph. She whipped back around to Aurorastar. "Our leader is a fraud and heartless liar!"

The Clan erupted into yowls of outrage. Cats around Aurorastar snarled and backed away. But she didn't react, just starred at Nightglow in shock.

_She set me up. She did this on purpose._

She gasped as she suddenly felt a pair of claws dig into her shoulders. She let out a yelp as Bluefire pinned her to the ground, his amber eyes gleaming with hatred.

"Get off her!" Nightsun screeched, and pummeled into Bluefire. The blue-gray tom was knocked right off of the SunClan leader.

"Stop!" An earsplitting screech sounded above the chaos in the clearing. Nightsun immediately jumped off Bluefire.

"This is outrageous!" The voice called again, and Starwhisper bounded forward.

"I couldn't agree more," Nightglow growled, giving the medicine cat a nod.

"No, you don't understand," Starwhisper hissed. "This is outrageous that you actually think that your Clan leader attacked an innocent apprentice!"

Uneasy murmurs began to ripple around the clearing, but they were silenced by Nightglow.

"I found her fur at Rainpaw's body." She glared at Aurorastar. "And wasn't this around the time when you went on your little walk?" She spat out as if she were looking at a heap of crowfood.

"I would never attack an apprentice!" Aurorastar hissed. "Why would I even try to kill an innocent cat from my own Clan!"

"You tell me!" Nightglow snarled.

"This is ridiculous!" Nightsun said in a furious voice. "Aurorastar would never hurt an apprentice for no reason."

"Why don't we ask Rainpaw when she wakes up who attacked her," Eclipsewing suggested from the other side of the clearing.

"A fine..." Aurorastar didn't hear the rest of Starwhisper's words. Her head began to feel lighter, and her vision began to swirl. With a gasp, a wave of black collapsed over her, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I really loved writing it :) Sorry it was kind of short, I couldn't think of a ton of stuff to put in it because my brain is weird today :/ I also want to apologize because I recently notices that cut-offs I have been putting in chapters don't show up. I don't know if anyone else is able to see them, but I can't, so I will probably use something else. **

**Snowtail: Thank you! :D I'm doing my best to update as quickly as I can, but I haven't found a ton of writing time around stuff going on in my life. But I will try my best! :)**

**Question: What do you think is going to happen to Aurorastar and Nightglow? Please leave a review to let me know!**

**Please leave a review to let me know on what you think of the story, or simply just your thoughts :) I love hearing from the voices of my viewers, especially if it helps make my writing better. **

**Thank you! :D**

**~Lunar**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Aurorastar's eyes flashed open. She was surrounded by darkness, her eyes blind to the world that lay before her.

_Where am I?_

She suddenly remembered what had happened, and let out a low growl. _Nightglow set me up. She attacked Rainpaw herself, but how did she get a tuft of my fur?_ Aurorastar suddenly remembered when she caught her fur on brambles during the walk she had earlier, though it felt like moons ago.

_Nightglow must have been following me the whole time. Now the Clan is in chaos, and I don't even know if Rainpaw will wake to tell us the truth._

White light suddenly flashed before her. She squinted, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. When she looked around, she suddenly realized she was back at camp.

_Where is everyone? _she thought. Her deep blue eyes searched the clearing, but it was empty, dead, abandoned. It felt cold, but no snow covered the area before her.

"Hello?" she meowed, looking around in confusion. "Is anyone here?"

The only thing that answered her was the silence.

A chilled wind blew through the camp, ruffling Aurorastar's fur and causing it to stand on end. She dug her claws into the hardened ground as it grew stronger.

She gazed up at the gray sky. "StarClan? Are you trying to tell me something?"

A sharp, foul scent caught the wind, catching Aurorastar's nose and causing her to stiffen.

_That's strange. It almost smells like..._

A loud crack behind her caused her to spin around. Before her was a huge badger, lumbering towards her. Its tiny, black eyes gleamed with hate, and its jaws were wide open in a ferocious snarl.

Aurorastar backed away, her paws skimming the ground. _Great StarClan, help me!_

Her eyes widened with horror as more badgers began to charge out of the shadows. The white streaks along their body seemed to glow next to their night-black pelts. As they moved closer to her, they seemed to grow larger and larger.

_If I die here for my Clanmates, where ever they may be, so be it._ With a snarl, she unsheathed her claws and raised her paw to deliver a blow.

"Aurorastar!"

The leader's eyes snapped open. She was lying in her nest in Starwhisper's den.

_It just just a dream! _She thought, gasping with relief.

"Are you okay?" Birchleaf stood before her. Her pelt was prickled with concern. "You were writhing around in your sleep."

"I'm fine," Aurorastar replied, surprised by how quiet and raspy her voice sounded. _I must not have used it for a while, _she realized. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," Birchleaf meowed, sounding as if it wasn't a big deal. "You went unconscious during all of the chaos with Nightglow. Some of the Clan thinks it's a bad omen."

Aurorastar let out a low growl. _I must seem like a weak and cowering fool. _

A light of realization flashed through her mind. "The kits! Crystalclaw's kits! I told her a few sunrises ago that I would have her kits' apprentice ceremony be shortly."

Birchleaf looked resentful. "I'm not sure you performing an apprentice ceremony would be a good idea."

Aurorastar tilted her head. "Why?"

Birchleaf shuffled her paws. "Well, while you were asleep, the Clan made a vote."

The SunClan leader narrowed her filmy looking eyes. "What happened, Birchleaf?"

"I'll tell you what happened," a new voice spoke, and Starwhisper padded into the den. "While you were asleep, the Clan decided to keep you confined in here until you are proven guilty of not attacking Rainpaw. You are also temporarily stripped of your role as leader of SunClan."

Aurorastar felt her blood turn cold. "What? How can this-" she sputtered as a cough broke out "-be?" she finished.

"The Clan voted on it. Most cats wanted this to happen," Starwhisper said simply, though her eyes were distraught.

"I didn't attack Rainpaw."

"And I believe you," Starwhisper meowed, and Birchleaf nodded in assent. "But most of the Clan doesn't."

Aurorastar dug her claws into the feather-soft moss. "Nightglow set this all up."

"I know that as well, but right now I need to focus on getting Rainpaw better so she can tell us the truth." Starwhisper bounded down into the back of the den. "Oh, and Aurorastar." The medicine cat turned her head around to fix her reflecting green eyes on her leader. "There is a Gathering tonight."

Aurorastar flicked her tail. "I assume I am not going."

"You assume correct," Starwhisper replied. "Nightglow will be taking your place. Though even if you weren't confined, I still wouldn't want you to go, given your condition."

Aurorastar growled, wincing as another cough rolled over her. "May StarClan guide us all."

* * *

**A/N: Again in this second part of the chapter, I will be switching the point of view to Eclipsewing. Otherwise it would have been a really short and boring chapter :)**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Eclipsewing pricked her ears. _I thought Aurorastar was confined to Starwhisper's den!_ Spinning around to face the Brightledge, she eyed the pale gray rock intently.

Standing on the ledge's smooth, pale surface was Nightglow. Her eyes were gleaming, bright as ice chips. Cold, heartless, ice.

Eclipsewing flattened her ears, but forced herself to sit down under the rock. _Aurorastar should be up there_, she thought with defiance. _But as far as the Clan is concerned, Nightglow is our leader now._

"As you all know," Nightglow started when every cat had gathered. "There is a Gathering tonight. I will be going as SunClan's leader."

A few murmurs of unease rose into the air, but they were quickly silenced by Nightglow's challenging glare.

"Bluefire, Leopardsun, Redpalm, Eclipsewing, Rainfall, Stoneclaw, Ravenecho, Swiftwing, Stormsky, and Moonbreeze will come to the Gathering with me," Nightglow called, her voice powerful and slightly menacing.

Eclipsewing flicked her tail. The patrol was filled with many of Nightglow's followers. However, she was pleased to also join the patrol's ranks.

"Eclipsewing!" a voice called. Eclipsewing flicked her gaze around until she found where the voice was coming from. It was Rainfall, and a plump mouse was at his paws.

"Care to share with me?" the gray tom meowed. "You should get something to eat before the Gathering."

Eclipsewing let out a soft purr at Rainfall's friendliness. "Sure, thanks." She bounded over, crouching down next to him so she could share his mouse.

"So how do you feel about Nightglow in Aurorastar's place at the Gathering?" he asked around a mouthful of mouse.

"Nervous," Eclipsewing admitted, swallowing. "Who knows what she will say about Aurorastar's absence."

"I feel the same," Rainfall mumbled, fixing his narrowed eyes on Nightglow. "I've never trusted her."

"I'm so scared for Aurorastar," Eclipsewing let out, suddenly hoping she hadn't said too much. She stiffened, however, when she felt Rainfall's pelt brush against her own comfortingly.

"Aurorastar is one of the strongest cats I have ever known," Rainfall stated. "If anyone can get through this, she can."

Eclipsewing starred at the icy snow that had built up on the camp ground. "I hope so."

* * *

"Let the Gathering begin!"

Lightstar's call had echoed through the night air, causing Eclipsewing to flinch. She felt Rainfall's cautious stare beside her, but didn't bother to look back at him.

Clan cats had already begun to question Aurorastar's disappearance. Since Aurorastar had not been leader for long, it was rather suspicious, knowing that she couldn't have been dead.

"We will begin," Lightstar meowed, casting Loststar, who was sitting next to him, a nod. "StormClan is doing well despite this harsh season. Our outbreak of greencough has finally left us." The tom shot a glare to the SunClan cats below.

Loststar moved forward. "StormClan has two new warriors: Emberstorm and Sorrelheart." She waited as the cats below began to cheer the new warrior's names. "That is all," she finished, giving Cosmicstar a nod to take the lead.

Eclipsewing wasn't paying attention to the NightClan leader, however. She was more focused on the conversation she was hearing behind her. Judging from the foul scent, she realized it was two ShadowClan cats.

"Where do you think Aurorastar is?" The first cat asked, its deep voice suggesting that it was a tom.

"I'm not sure," the second cat asked. This one sounded like a she-cat. "Though I heard a rumor that she was expecting kits."

Eclipsewing forced down a growl. _How did that 'rumor' start?_

"It seems unlikely that a Clan leader would miss a Gathering just because they were expecting."

"I agree," the she cat whispered. "Something else must have happened to her."

There was a long silence from them before the tom whispered, "do you think she did it?"

"Who?"

"Nightglow, of course."

Eclipsewing pricked her ears._ What? _

She heard the ruffle of fur as the she cat shook her head. "No, it's too early in the plan. Besides, Nightglow would have told us."

Eclipsewing glanced over at Rainfall. His hackles were beginning to raise, and his eyes were wide. He exchanged a look with Eclipsewing, and she realized that he too had heard the ShadowClan cats.

Eclipsewing ruffled out her fur and focused back on the Gathering when the ShadowClan warriors stopped talking. The ShadowClan leader, Tawnystar, was now speaking.

"ShadowClan has nothing to report, other than that there has been a strong scent of badger around the area of the SunClan border."

Nightglow narrowed her eyes. "Thank you for sharing this, Tawnystar." She stepped forward, casting her blazing eyes on the cats below. "I will now speak."

"Where is Aurorastar?" one cat Eclipsewing did not recognize asked from below.

"I am temporarily taking Aurorastar's place as leader," Nightglow called. "Due to recent events, Aurorastar's loyalty to SunClan has been... questioned, so she now is confined at camp."

Gasps of alarm sounded around the clearing. Eclipsewing let out a growl, and was pleased to hear many others echo her's.

"What happened?" Loststar asked, her gaze more curious than shocked.

Nightglow flattened her ears. "It was a rather unfortunate event concerning-"

"Nightglow!" Rainfall called. "Shouldn't what happened to Aurorastar be just SunClan's business?" His voice carried a challenging tone.

Nightglow narrowed her eyes, but gave a brisk nod. "Of course. The Gathering is now over!" She leaped down off the Great Oak, calling all of the SunClan cats.

"I'm glad you did that," Eclipsewing whispered into Rainfall's ear.

"I was just saying what needed to be done," he said without looking back at her.

As they bounded on towards camp, Nightglow suddenly jumped to their side. Her eyes blazed with outrage. "Don't you _dare _ever question me like that again!" she snarled, shoving her muzzle into Rainfall's face.

Rainfall let out a hiss. "You aren't the leader of this Clan!"

"Not yet," Nightglow growled, padding away into the shadows.

Eclipsewing watched her disappear with wide, scared eyes. _What is happening to our Clan?_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am guessing that some of you noticed that the timing of the Gathering was wrong. It was a full moon, but in a couple previous chapters Aurorastar said that the half-moon was the night before, so that was a mistake. I needed to put the Gathering in to add in some key details that wouldn't have fit together if I waited any longer. So I hope that wasn't a terrible mistake to everyone who read and noticed that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_**

**_Question: What do you think the "plan" was that the ShadowClan cats were talking about? Let me know by leaving a review please! :)_**

**_WillowWhisper: Thank you, friend! And I very good guess! I can't wait for your next update of Lightstar's Promise! :D_**

**_Before I sign out, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has viewed this story. It has about 1,000 views now, and it just makes me so happy to see that. Thanks so much! ^.^_**

**_~Lunar_**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Aurorastar rolled around in her nest, feeling uncomfortable. Her pelt prickled, and though it was cold outside in the pitch-black, leaf-bare night, she felt strangely hot. Her skin burned, and her pads were sticky with sweat.

She flinched when she felt a hard thump in her belly. She gazed down, a loving feeling washing over her. _Stay strong, my kits. _

She rested her chin on her paws, her tail flicking. She could feel a layer of mucus at the top of her throat, but no longer made a commitment to get rid of it. She was tired of exhausting herself with the tireless rounds of coughing. Her ears began to feel damp with sweat, and she opened her mouth to take a deep breath of the cold air.

"Aurorastar?" a voice croaked in the back of the den. Searose's small, blue-gray face came into view. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Aurorastar hissed, feeling another wave of discomfort roll over her body.

"Don't talk to that traitor!" Waterfall snapped at Searose. "She tried to kill my daughter!"

Searose rolled her eyes. "If Nightglow told you that Aurorastar tried to wipe out StarClan, would you believe it?"

Waterfall snorted, but curled back into her nest and rested her tail over her nose.

Rainpaw was staying in a nest in the herb storage area, this way she could stay as far away from the sick cats as possible.

Aurorastar heard Searose pad away, her paw steps barely a whisper on the smooth stone. She returned moments later, and Aurorastar detected another set of paws behind Searose. Aurorastar sighed when she felt Starwhisper's gentle paws run down her pelt. The medicine cat sniffed the leader's ears before placing a paw on her forehead.

"Just as I thought," Starwhisper murmured. "Aurorastar, you have a fever."

The SunClan leader tilted her head to one side. "Didn't I already have a fever."

"A small one, yes," Starwhisper confirmed with a nod. "But it has risen greatly. Enough to really effect your body."

Aurorastar gazed at her plump belly, eyes wide with concern. _Will it be threatening to my kits? _she wanted to say, but her throat now felt too sore to say anything.

"Aurorastar," Starwhisper started, shooing Searose away, "I need to talk to you about something."

Anxiety began to claw at her belly like a wad of thorns. "What?" she managed to rasp out.

Starwhisper sighed, lying down and curling her tail around Aurorastar's shoulders. "This is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while, I just didn't know how to say it."

Panic began to make Aurorastar's head churn with thoughts.

Starwhisper looked into Aurorastar's eyes, piercing green orbs shining brightly. "Aurorastar, this sickness you have will effect you and your kits greatly. I don't know how your milk supply is going to be when the kits are born, but it may dry up very quickly. You will be very weak, and you may have to stay in my den for a while after they are born."

Aurorastar pushed her feelings of grief away. "And what about the kits?" she croaked.

Starwhisper looked at hers paws. "Your kits may be born very weak and small. They may have some birth defects that I cannot help. Some may even be born dead, or die within a few moons after their birth. Aurorastar, if the worst truly comes to you, you may not *have* any kits by the time you are completely recovered."

Shock gripped Aurorastar, so hard she thought she may fall unconscious. Memories burned in her mind. The joy of her realizing she was expecting, the terror when she realized she had greencough, the first kick she ever felt from her kits, her struggles of pain that took over her, her Clan turning against her, Bluefire attacking her.

Aurorastar gazed at her paws, her eyes losing their shine and instead glazed beyond repair.

_StarClan, why are you doing this to me? What is going to happen to my Clan? To my kits?_

Starwhisper licked Aurorastar's ear. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Aurorastar suddenly felt cold when Starwhisper left, leaving her nest as empty as Aurorastar felt.

* * *

Aurorastar awoke, feeling the sun's rays on her pelt. Her eyes felt crusty and sealed shut, but she was able to peel them open and rub the crust away.

"Good morning," Starwhisper murmured, purposely not looking at Aurorastar.

The leader tried to ignore the feelings of dread that still churned within her from last night's conversation. "How was the Gathering last night?"

Starwhisper dropped a leaf at Aurorastar's paws. It contained a poultice of many herbs, but Aurorastar now recognized the strong scent of tansy in it.

The medicine cat looked rather awkward. "You should ask your sister about it. She wanted to talk to you."

Aurorastar tried to heave herself to her paws, but failed. Her vision grew blurry as the blood rushed through her body. She let out a heavy breath.

Starwhisper rested her tail on Aurorastar's flank. "I can go get Eclipsewing for you."

Aurorastar merely blinked her thanks before resting her chin in between her paws.

She heard Starwhisper soon bound back inside, Eclipsewing's warm scent with her. She let out a purr when she felt her sister's body press up against her own.

"Careful," Starwhisper cautioned. "Her fever has grown very high."

"Dangerously high?" Eclipsewing asked. Aurorastar felt a prick of worry when Starwhisper didn't answer.

"How was the Gathering?" Aurorastar rasped, wincing as she broke into a coughing fit.

Eclipsewing's golden eyes widened with worry, but she began to speak. "It was... different. StormClan has two new warriors, and the other Clans are all fine with nothing to report. However, ShadowClan reported badger scents at our border."

Aurorastar stiffened, remembering the previous dreams she had had about badgers. _StarClan, are you trying to warn me_?

"How was Nightglow?" was all Aurorastar spoke, however.

Eclipsewing flattened her ears. "She was definitely taking advantage of her place as leader."

Aurorastar cleared her throat with a soft growl. "What happened?"

"The Clans were obviously curious on why you weren't there," Eclipsewing started, her gaze clouded as if she was thinking deeply. There was a moment of silence before Aurorastar mewed, "What?"

Eclipsewing shook her head. "Nothing. Your disappearance was questioned, and if Rainfall hadn't said anything, Nightglow would have told the Clans why you weren't there." The she-cat dug her claws into the moss. "Nightglow made it sound as if you were some kind of criminal."

Aurorastar was taken aback by Rainfall's strong loyalty, but even more surprised that Nightglow would so willingly spread SunClan's private news. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, really," Eclipsewing meowed simply. "The Gathering finished, though Nightglow is definitely furious with Rainfall." She shivered. "Who knows what she will try to do to him."

Aurorastar gave a quick nod, sputtering on a cough. "I will make sure cats keep an eye on him and Nightglow." She noticed her sister was staring at her paws blankly. "Is something bothering you?"

Eclipsewing sighed. "Yes, but I don't know what to think of it. At the Gathering, I was overhearing these ShadowClan cats-" she was interrupted when Birchleaf bursted into view.

"Have you seen Starwhisper?!"

"I think she went to go get some fresh kill," Eclipsewing replied, startled. "Why?"

"I need to get her immediately. Rainpaw has woken up!" she called before darting out of the den.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Sorry it's kind of short and that I took so long to update. I was on a camping trip that took up much of my time. I hope to update sooner next time. ^.^ **

**Question: Aurorastar's Storm will be wrapping up soon, so I would like to hear your feedback on the story :) Who are your favorite characters? Are there any characters you want to see more of? Please let me know in a review! ^.^**

**IMPORTANT: Since Aurorastar's Storm is wrapping up soon, I'm going to be starting a new story (however, I will try not to slack on Aurorastar's Storm's updates). This new story is called The Blazing Sky, and I'm going to be putting up the first chapter today. It needs OC's however, so please leave one in a review :) Please keep an eye out for it, and thanks!**

**~Lunar**


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Aurorastar stiffened. Rainpaw had stayed close in her mind like a burr ever since she was attacked, but hearing in reality that the apprentice was awake brought surprise and confusion to the SunClan leader.

_Rainpaw is awake_, a voice in her head told Aurorastar firmly. _She won't die, and she might be able to prove that you are not guilty. _

Sudden energy and anxiousness caused Aurorastar to heave herself onto her paws. Her sickness and extra weight was hard for her, but she pushed it away.

_I need to be strong at this time. I need to be strong for my Clan._

The leader stood beside Eclipsewing, waiting for Birchleaf to return with Starwhisper. It didn't take very long for the two cats to return, and each had an appalled expression on their face.

When Starwhisper met Aurorastar's narrowed gaze, she rested a paw on her leader's shoulder. "It's best we see to her first before she has any visitors. If she is up for it, you may speak with her later.

Aurorastar gave a brisk nod. "I understand."

Starwhisper rested her eyes on Aurorastar for a few more moments before darting towards the herb storage in the back of the den.

Aurorastar plopped down onto her haunches, releasing a heavy breath. Her eyes met Eclipsewing's, who was standing next to her.

"Eclipsewing, do you think that I attacked Rainpaw?"

Eclipsewing looked shocked at her sister's sudden question, but seemed to swallow down her expression. "I-I don't know. You were gone when Rainpaw was attacked, and your scent and fur was there when Rainpaw was found..." Eclipsewing stared at her white paws. "I just don't know what to think."

Aurorastar, pushing away her exhaustion, got to her paws again. "Don't you see? Nightglow has placed that doubt in your mind. I didn't attack Rainpaw, but she wanted everyone to think that I did." Aurorastar dug her claws into the moss underneath her. "She was clever about it," she mumbled, half to herself.

Eclipsewing sighed, giving Aurorastar a defeated look. "You're my sister. I would never think that you would attack a cat from your own Clan out of cold blood, but I just can't help but wonder."

Before Aurorastar could reply, Starwhisper darted out of the shadows from the back of the den.

"You two, follow me. Rainpaw has news and you should here it."

Anxiety burned within Aurorastar, but she ignored it and followed the medicine cat back to the herb storage. As she turned the corner, Rainpaw's light gray shape came into view. The apprentice was crouched in her nest, and her pelt was covered in cobwebs. Aurorastar screwed up her nose as the pungent scent of herbs enveloped her nose.

"Rainpaw," Starwhisper meowed, her voice now surprisingly soft, "can you tell Aurorastar and Eclipsewing what you told us?"

Rainpaw's eyes were wide and her body was shaking, though Aurorastar guessed it was not from being cold. She sat down beside the apprentices, giving her a warm, welcoming look.

"Well," Rainpaw started, her voice weak, "I was out hunting when I was suddenly attacked from behind. I blacked out very quickly after that."

"Do you remember anything about your attacker?" Aurorastar asked, trying to keep her voice as soft as Starwhisper's.

"I just remember seeing a flash of white fur," Rainpaw mewed. "I'm sorry I wasn't very helpful."

"It's alright, Rainpaw," Starwhisper meowed, resting her tail on the apprentice's flank while Aurorastar gave her a reassuring nod.

"Is something wrong?" Rainpaw asked, obviously noticing the look in everyone's eyes. Aurorastar realized that Rainpaw had no idea the SunClan leader was accused of her attack.

"Rainpaw, the Clan believes that it was Aurorastar that attacked you, since we found her fur next to your unconscious body," Starwhisper stated, though her voice was slow as if trying to explain something complex to a kit.

"That's mousebrained!" Rainpaw gasped. "I know Aurorastar has white fur on her, but my attacker didn't smell at all like her!" She tilted her head. "Besides, why would Aurorastar attack me?"

Aurorastar let out a breath, one she realized she had been holding in for a while.

"This is very good to hear," Eclipsewing meowed, sounding brighter. She turned to Aurorastar. "Rainpaw should tell the Clan this right away."

Aurorastar nodded. "Rainpaw, if you are up for it, the Clan needs to hear this news from you. The sooner you tell them, the better." _I need to take care of SunClan, and I can't do that when I'm being accused of a cold-hearted criminal. _

Rainpaw puffed out her chest. "You're right. I'm up for doing it now."

"Great," Birchleaf mewed, sounding relieved, and began leading Rainpaw towards the entrance to the den. Aurorastar, Eclipsewing, and Starwhisper followed them.

"Rainpaw!" Waterfall cried out when the little gray she-cat reached the den entrance.

"You can see her later," Starwhisper told Waterfall with a nod.

As they exited the medicine den, conversation immediately grew within the cats in the clearing. Many shot Aurorastar harsh glares and Rainpaw sympathetic ones, but they all seemed to ignore them as they leaped walked towards Brightledge.

With Birchleaf's help, Rainpaw climbed up onto the stone, Starwhisper and Eclipsewing following. Aurorastar jumped onto the first few stones, but growled when she could not reach the top of ledge.

"Let me help," Eclipsewing mewed, bending down to grab Aurorastar's scruff as the leader scrambled up.

"Thanks," Aurorastar mewed, fur prickling with embarrassment.

As she seated herself onto the stone, beginning to groom her thin, ragged fur, Starwhisper called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Curiosity loomed in the air as cats began to gather in the clearing below. Some held shocked expressions to see Rainpaw standing, awake and mostly healthy, atop the stone.

"We have gathered you here today because our recently injured apprentice, Rainpaw, has awakened and has news to share." Starwhisper gave a nod to the light gray apprentice to step forward.

Rainpaw did so, though her body was quivering, and Aurorastar guessed that it was not from the cold.

"Well?" Nightglow snapped, seated in front of the group of cats. "Speak!"

Rainpaw flinched, but after a few moments, she took in a deep breath. "You all currently believe that I was attacked by Aurorastar, but I do not believe so."

Several growls erupted below, but Rainpaw ignored them and continued.

"I only saw patches of white fur from my attacker, that's all. The scent of the attacker, however, definitely wasn't Aurorastar's."

Yowls of outrage and confusion sounded, but Nightglow's voice rose above all the chaos. "How do we know it isn't still Aurorastar who attacked Rainpaw?"

The cats began to quiet down, exchanging looks the SunClan leader was unable to see.

Nightglow smiled. She had gotten what she wanted: attention and the ability to place doubt in a cat's mind.

"Don't be ridiculous," Starwhisper growled.

"Aurorastar_ has_ white fur on her, not to mention how easy it it to hide your scent." The deputy's glare rakes the clearing, as is waiting for a challenge.

"I'm quite sure that Aurorastar did_ not_ attack me," Rainpaw mewed firmly, though her eyes glowed with fear as she met Nightglow's gaze.

"You also have white fur, Nightglow," Starwhisper said, narrowing her green eyes. "You found Rainpaw's injured body. Maybe you have something to do with her attack."

Nightglow's eyes flashed. "I didn't attack Rainpaw if that's what your saying!" Her furious looking eyes were now fixed on Rainpaw. "This apprentice wasn't sure who her attacker was! It could have been anybody!"

Aurorastar was surprised when a new voice arose. "We shouldn't doubt the word of Rainpaw," Dapplecloud meowed.

"She knows who attacked her, not you," Silvertail growled at Nightglow.

"My daughter isn't a liar," Waterfall said from the medicine den's entrance.

A snarl was heard on the opposite side of the clearing. "What about Aurorastar's fur?" Bluefire hissed. "It was there next to Rainpaw." His amber eyes raked the SunClan leader, and they were full of triumph. "If you ask me, our leader and medicine cat are plotting against. They probably scared Rainpaw to death just so she would say that her attacker wasn't Aurorastar."

"I would never plot against my own Clan!" Aurorastar snarled.

"My loyalty is to SunClan, and I would do nothing to hurt them!" Starwhisper snapped.

"Rainpaw believes that Aurorastar was not her attacker." Rainfall now spoke below them. "Aurorastar should return to her duty as leader, and we should have faith in her." His gaze raked Nightglow and Bluefire.

Murmurs of approval followed his words, and Aurorastar was appalled to see Nightglow eventually give a curt nod. The deputy's eyes, however, glowed with something more dark and dangerous, and she glared at the SunClan leader menacingly.

_She has only just begun._

_• • •_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Brightledge for a Clan meeting!"

Aurorastar felt satisfaction brimming within her as she was finally able to use these words herself. It was a moon after Rainpaw's awakening, and Aurorastar had recovered significantly. Her greencough had left her, and she now only had a small case of whitecough, though her body was still weak.

The cats of SunClan began to seat before her, gazing up at Aurorastar with shining eyes. She barely received any hostile glares now, and Nightglow had caused no trouble since Rainpaw's awakening.

Crystalclaw popped out of the nursery, herding Jewelkit, Dustykit, and Redkit. Nightclaw scrambled over to join them, pride shining in his eyes. The kits' fur was sleek, reflecting the sun's golden rays.

_The snow of leaf-bare is dwindling down, and signs of newleaf are approaching._

Aurorastar gazed at the kits with warm eyes as they padded over to stand next to Brightledge. The kits' ceremony had been a moon delayed due to Aurorastar's leadership troubles.

_They are now more than ready to become apprentices._

She leaped down from Brightledge, careful of her plump belly, and stopped in front of the three young cats. "Today, we welcome three new apprentices into SunClan. Jewelkit, Dustykit, and Redkit have become of age, and are more than ready for apprenticeship." She beckoned the kits forward with a flick of her tail.

"Jewelkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Jewelpaw." Aurorastar turned to face the crowd of cats before her. "Leopardsun, you have proven your warrior skill and patience, now ready to be a mentor. Your apprentice will be Jewelpaw."

Leopardsun leaped out from the clearing, looking surprised and pleased. Jewelpaw looked equally satisfied and rushed over to touch noses with her mentor.

"Dustykit," Aurorastar turned to face the kits again, "until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Dustypaw. Nightheart, you showed excellent skill mentoring Skypaw, and you will continue that skill in mentoring Dustypaw."

Aurorastar noticed a flash of grief cross Nightheart's amber eyes, but was pleased when it was quickly replaced by cheerfulness. She padded forward to touch noses with Dustypaw.

Aurorastar returned her gaze to the remaining kit. Redkit looked up at her expectantly, eyes full of wonder and excitement.

"Redkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Falconstrike."

Aurorastar turned, searching for Falconstrike's reddish brown pelt in the crowd of cats. When her deep blue eyes met his green ones, she continued. "Falconstrike, since you have joined SunClan, you have proven to be an exceptional warrior. I trust you will pass on all you know to Redpaw."

Falconstrike, looking appalled, bounded forward to greet Redpaw.

"Jewelpaw! Dustypaw! Redpaw!" the Clan cheered. The new apprentices glowed with pride, and soon followed their mentors out of camp with high tails.

Aurorastar gazed around the clearing, startled to meet Nightglow's harsh yellow gaze.

_Our short peace will not last for long, and Nightglow will make sure of it._

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, you're probably all freaking out at me since I haven't posted a chapter in almost a month. I had a terrible writer's block for this story. Yes, I know, not a very good excuse, but the good news is it's gone now, I know exactly what to write for the rest of the story, and the last few chapters will be posted quite soon. :)_**

**_Question: What do you think Nightglow is planning to do next?_**

**_Uncagedbirdy: Thank you for Following! :D_**

**_Please remember to leave a review! This story is almost complete, and I would appreciate it if I received more than 11 reviews. They really inspire me to keep writing! :D_**

**_Thanks a bunch!_**

**_~Lunar_**


	32. Chapter Thirty

Aurorastar cringed as another prick of pain lashed out in her belly. She had been feeling weaker today, and the sudden pains in her stomach was not helping.

Her deep blue eyes rested on her now hugely plump belly._ Just a moon more to go, kits. I'm sure you can hold on that long_.

She hissed as another stab of pain clawed at her, almost hungrily, as if trying to get her attention.

"Can we do battle training?" Jewelpaw's high-pitched meow startled Aurorastar, distracting her from the pain. She looked up, her cloudy gaze resting on the half-moon-trained apprentice. The leader was sitting below Brightledge, while the apprentice was jumping around in the middle of camp.

"Can we?" Jewelpaw asked again, racing around her mentor, Leopardsun.

Leapordsun gazed at her apprentice, though Aurorastar held back a gasp when she noticed that Leapordsun looked as if she was staring _through _her apprentice.

"Battle training?" Leopardsun echoed, her glazed amber eyes beginning to focus in on Jewelpaw.

"Yep!"

Leopardsun shook her head, as if trying to fling something off her ears. "Uh, yeah, sure. You go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

As Jewelpaw charged out of the camp, Aurorastar heaved herself to her paws, ambling over to the golden warrior.

"What is it?"

Leopardsun's eyes began to narrow in on Aurorastar. "What?"

"What's bothering you?" The leader sat down in front of the warrior, curling her tail over her paws.

A flash of fear crossed Leopardsun's face. "Something is going to... to happen. Something bad."

Aurorastar leaned forward. "What is it, Leopardsun?"

The golden warrior flattened her ears. "I don't know. It's Nightglow, she's planning something." She bared her teeth at the leader. "You can't stop her. None of us can." Her eyes flashed. "She is going to kill us!"

"Leapordsun, what-" Aurorastar was interrupted by a sudden earsplitting yowl, followed by a ruffled looking Nightglow and Bluefire charging into camp.

Anxiety began to grip Aurorastar like a claw. _Oh no._

"Badgers!" Nightglow snarled.

Aurorastar leaped over to the deputy. "Where are they?"

"They were right in the middle of our territory, but not anymore," Nightglow hissed, a smug expression beginning to fill her face. "We killed them."

Aurorastar's gaze became blank._ "What?"_

"They were only kits," Bluefire spoke up. "No bigger than a grown cat. Pathetic little animals," he growled.

"So you _killed _them?" Aurorastar couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"They could have been a threat to SunClan," Nightglow said, shrugging.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill them," Aurorastar spat, her emotions getting the better of her. "You could have just chased them off!"

"And let more badgers roam our territory?" Nightglow hissed. "I thought you wanted what was best for your Clan," she sneered.

"What you have done will not prove to be good for SunClan!"

"Nightglow," Leopardsun growled, now standing beside Aurorastar. "Just accept the fact that you have made a mistake and be done with it."

Nightglow narrowed her eyes, but eventually gave a curt nod. "My apologies, leader." Aurorastar didn't miss the sneer in the deputy's voice.

_Apologies? She just risked the safety of SunClan!_ "You can't-" she stopped, a hiss escaping her mouth as a wave of pain, so terrible she wanted to screech out, rolled over her.

"Get Starwhisper!" A voice called, but Aurorastar could not tell who. Her senses were leaving her, wavering and clouded. The only thing her body was now focused on was pain stabbing at her stomach.

"Aurorastar. Aurorastar, look at me."

Starwhisper's voice rang firmly in her ears. It made Aurorastar flinch, and she could feel her body dropping into a crouch.

"Get... away," she hissed, burying her face in her paws.

She could feel the medicine cat's soft touch against her fur as she examined the leader. Aurorastar flattened her ears when she suddenly felt Starwhisper's body stiffen.

"I need cats to help me bring Aurorastar to my den."

"What's wrong with her?" one cat asked.

Starwhisper's words made more terror than imaginable engulf Aurorastar.

"Her kits are coming. _Right now._"

Her fading senses began to alert her that she was moving, being lifted off the ground. She could hear moans escaping her jaws, though she made no effort to stop them. She let out a huff of breath when she felt herself being laid down onto a mossy nest.

"Aurorastar, stay with me." Starwhisper was now prodding her in the shoulder. "You have to stay awake; your kits are coming."

Aurorastar began to pry open her eyes. Starwhisper and Birchleaf were standing over her with a worried looking Redpalm and Tigerlily staring at her from the entrance.

"Shoo," Starwhisper told the two warriors, who scurried off quite quickly. "Birchleaf, get Waterfall out of here."

Birchleaf darted over to the blue-gray she-cat, the remaining cat with greencough, who was watching Aurorastar with widely stretched eyes.

"Aurorastar, you have to try and stand up. You can't be lying down when your kits come."

The leader heaved herself to her paws without protest. She recognized Starwhisper's tone of voice. It was a tone the medicine cat saved for certain cats. Cats who were on the verge of StarClan's borders.

And that was when the first cramp hit her like a blow.

She tried, she tried so hard to stifle the yowl in her throat, but the pain took over her. She yowled, long and loud. She wished she hadn't. She hated feeling weak and helpless.

"Aurorastar!" A screech sounded behind her. She could feel her pelt prickle when Nightsun's scent filled her nose.

"Stay out!" Starwhisper snarled, her tail lashing so hard that it brushed over Aurorastar's sweaty fur.

"Stay strong, Aurorastar!" Now Eclipsewing was yelling at her.

Aurorastar shook her head, feeling her ears slick against her head and her legs trembling. A wail exploded out of her mouth.

"Birchleaf, get a stick! A firm stick!"

Birchleaf darted past the SunClan leader after the command of her mentor, surprisingly looking quite collected given the situation.

"You can do it," Starwhisper murmured, almost sounding as if she was also speaking to herself.

Aurorastar let out a bloodcurdling screech as a terrible cramp stabbed at her body, black spots threatening to cloud out her vision.

"Eclipsewing! Come in here and help me!" Starwhisper snapped.

"What can I do?" Eclipsewing was at her side in an instant.

Before Starwhisper could reply, Aurorastar cried out once more, tears making her vision turn blurry.

"Nip open the sack and lick the kit's fur the wrong way," the medicine cat hissed.

_The first kit is out?_ Every sense in her body told her to whip around to see her new daughter or son, but the pain in her body made her stiff.

"It's breathing!" Eclipsewing gasped. "A little tom."

Aurorastar bit her lip as pain and frustration coursed through her.

_StarClan, I can't do this much longer._

She could feel blood dripping down her chin as a second kit slid out.

"A she-cat," Starwhisper meowed after a few moments. "Keep going, Aurorastar!"

"Here." Aurorastar hadn't noticed Birchleaf return, but now the medicine cat apprentice was shoving a stick in the leader's jaws. "Bite down when the pain comes."

Aurorastar wailed out, slightly muffled by the stick, and bit down when she felt her muscles tense once more.

"Another she-cat..." Aurorastar could feel the uncertainty rolling off the medicine cat in thick waves.

"Any... more?" she managed out. She could feel Starwhisper press her ear against Aurorastar's belly before replying, "yes."

She let out a hiss. Her thoughts now only consisted on prayers, prayers that her kits would be safe.

Her legs gave way underneath her as another cramp took over her body. Her stick splintered into two as the fourth kit plopped out.

"It's a tom," Eclipsewing mewed, her voice no longer filled with awe, instead cold defeat.

"What's wrong?!" she wanted to scream out, but her energy wasn't enough to talk.

The strong scent of blood engulfed her nose, making her want to vomit. She didn't need to be a medicine cat to know that her kitting was going terribly wrong.

She let out a gasp as she fell to the ground, her chin plowing into the mossy nest.

"Great StarClan, there's one more coming." Pure anxiety filled Starwhisper's words, but the rest was drowned out by Aurorastar's wail, low and desperate.

"... tom," Birchleaf's mew was barely audible as Nightsun raced inside, stopping at Aurorastar's weak, trembling body.

"Aurorastar!" He was crying out. "Stay... the Clan... the kits!" His words kept getting cut off as Aurorastar's sensing began failing her. As a wall of darkness crashed down on her, the last thing she heard was Nightsun's earsplitting yowl.

"Come back to me!"


End file.
